RWBY: Sunshine and Shadows
by RejectedKnight34
Summary: Updated: After months of classes together, Yang and Ruby make their feelings towards Blake and Weiss clear. With the Vytal Festival Games taking a bloody turn, will the love stricken teams RWBY and JNPR be able to survive the Games? Or will Cinder and her master, the elusive Black Taurus, succeed in their dark plan? Part One of Three (Yang/Blake, Ruby/Weiss, Jaune/Pyyrah, Ren/Nora)
1. The Beginning

RWBY

Sunshine and Shadows

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: This is my first attempt at a RWBY fanfiction. I want to thank you all in advance for taking the time to read this, comment, and review. Due to my fluctuating work schedule, chapters may be a week or two in between but don't worry! I will update them as often as I can.<em>

_This story is primarily a Bumblebee work, bits of Weiss/Ruby, Jaune/Pyyrah, Ren/Nora can be found throughout and I also touch on the subjects of Adam/Blake and Sun/Blake._

_That said here's your official rating warning, since the site does not let me specify why I am rating the _M_. _

**_Rated M: Violence, Blood and Gore, Adult Situations, Alcohol Usage, Language, Trauma/Horror, References to Rape/Brutality, Sexuality, Sensuality, Nudity._**

**_Spoiler Warning: This fanfiction work contains spoilers up to and including the Volume 2 finale. Proceed with caution_**

**_ENJOY!_**

* * *

><p>"There's no such things as negative friends! You just made one friend and one enemy! Look, it 's only been one day. Trust me; you've got friends all around you! You just haven't met them yet!" Yang grinned at her little sister and tossed the dog-shaped pillow that had been hurled at her face aside. Ruby just glared back before noticing lit candles a few meters away from their current position.<p>

"That girl..." Ruby had noticed the raven-haired girl from earlier reading a book, the same one that she'd been reading during Ruby's explosive misadventure with Weiss.

Yang looked over at the girl. "You know her?"

Ruby grimaced. "Not really. She saw what happened this morning, but left before I could say anything."

Yang grinned again. "Well now's your chance!" _And my chance to get a closer look. Damn, she looked cute!_ Ruby struggled against Yang's machine-like grasp, asking her what she thought she was doing. All she got for her efforts was a tighter grip and a faster pace.

Yang dragged her little sister flailing and whining over to where the dark girl was relaxing. "Hel-loooooo!" she shouted in a singsong voice, "I believe you two may know each other?" _And if you don't, could I get to know you?_ Yang had never really had any qualms about whether someone was a boy or girl, and in fact had recently been looking more into female relationships. Boys were great and all, but they lacked the finer touches that a female could bring to a relationship. Of course, Ruby had no idea about Yang's new interest. Ruby tried to distance herself from Yang's 'relationsinks', as she called them. Ships sailed, Ruby had reasoned, yours don't. They always sink. Horribly. Yang had laughed it off. The truth had hurt though. Ruby was right. Her relationships had always ended because of her boisterous attitude and tendency to catch things on fire.

However, for the moment, the girl in front of her, no matter how cute she was with her long flowing ebony hair and adorable bow, was going to be Ruby's friend. Or else. Yang smiled to herself and started the introductions.

* * *

><p>"And finally: Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY. Led by...Ruby Rose!"<p>

Yang couldn't believe her luck, not only did she get to be on a team with her surprisingly badass sister, but the beautiful Blake as well? This was shaping up to be an amazing four years of school. Yang almost found herself looking forward to the schoolwork and homework and studying, just so she could hang out with her new friend. After hugging and congratulating Ruby for making team leader, they all walked off stage and towards the reception hall where a small party was taking place. Ruby ran off to talk to Jaune and the rest of Team JNPR, while Weiss slumped in a chair nearby, sulking over her new lot as Ruby's partner.

Yang sighed; the girl was a real piece of work. She'd made steps to be nicer to Ruby, but Yang could tell when an effort was half-assed. Blake, however, had barely said a word the entire time. Yang would've been worried, except for how well they'd worked together in taking down the giant Nevermore. There had been no communication, no planning between the two. They had bonded on a level deeper than friendship. They were sisters in arms. Needing no words, they had assimilated the plan as soon as they saw Weiss freeze the bird's tail. Yang found herself smiling at the memory of Blake's body lithely moving through the wreckage. She was so graceful and beautiful. _Why am I so clumsy and loud? I wish I were like her..._

Her line of thought was interrupted by a quiet noise behind her. Blake had shut her book and was staring at Yang. When she noticed that Yang had noticed her, her face turned pink and she looked away. Yang grinned and turned to her new crush. "So Blake, we're teammates now! This is exciting! I know we're probably not what you were hoping for when you came here, Ruby and I can be quite a handful, and it looks like the Ice Queen won't submit easy, but I hope that our time as Team RWBY is a good one!"

Blake smiled one of her tiny smiles. "I believe I am where I am meant to be. I think that maybe we can do some real good together. Change the world." Blake looked at Ruby, who was laughing with Jaune and Nora, and Weiss, who had struck up a rather one-sided conversation with Ren. "I couldn't have picked a better team. I look forward to our time together, Yang."

Yang did one of her full-face grins and rubbed the back of her head, her face turning a similar shade of pink. "Yeah, me too!"

* * *

><p>Classes passed as normal. Yang payed as much attention as was needed to get passing grades. Who cared about ancient history and human anatomy? As long as she could kill a Grimm by punching it to death, what else mattered? The boring classes combined with the ever present beauty at her right made for a very distracting atmosphere.<p>

As bored as Yang was, that is how studious Blake became. The quiet girl never let herself get distracted, though Yang tried as hard as she could. Eventually, the fiery blonde gave up and slept through class, prompting her crush to ask if she was okay. "Yeah, I'm fine! Oobleck is just too much for me. Even I can't keep up with his coffee fueled lectures." Blake seemed a little disappointed and when Yang asked Ruby, she told her sister that the subject had been the Faunus war, and how Jaune could not take a hint to save his life. Yang laughed, but part of her kept wondering why Blake had been so disappointed that Yang was blowing off her class.

The brawler shrugged and started for the dorms. When she got there, she found Blake curled up in her bed, sound asleep. Yang walked over to her and noticed she was trembling. She sat down next to the sleeping girl and put a hand on her shoulder, intending to wake her. But Blake stopped trembling as soon as the warm hand of her partner touched her bare shoulder. Yang stroked her teammate's arm, watching her sleep. Slowly, Yang leaned in close, breathing in her scent. She smelled of orchids, her silky hair had the aroma of coconut and almonds. Yang sat still for several seconds before she noticed something odd. A light rumbling sound rose from Blake's chest. Yang looked down and found a small smile on her partner's soft lips. Yang's eyes widened as she realized that Blake was purring!

Yang frowned only for a moment before giggling only cupping her hand to her mouth after it was too late. Blake's eyes opened groggily and Yang scrambled to get out of her bed. "Yang? What're you doing...?" the tired girl mumbled. Yang sat on the edge of one of the girls' desk chairs and flushed crimson at the waking young woman.

"I was, uh, just...um..." Yang looked down at her shoes, her face bright red. "You were purring..."

"What?" Blake asked, unsure of what the blonde had mumbled.

"You were purring..." Yang said again, only slightly louder.

"I was..." Blake's eyes widened and her hand instinctively when to her bow.

Yang's head snapped up and she grabbed her partner's wrist. "I didn't look and I won't tell anyone, I swear. Your secret is safe with me. Just...just know...none of us will judge you. We love who you are. You don't have to be afraid of what you are. I...I can't speak for the others...but...I've always loved Faunuses." Yang's face, if possible, flushed brighter crimson, and she whispered, "I also love orchids." Yang stood up and nearly ran out through the door, past a bewildered Ruby, leaving behind a blushing and confused Blake.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you so much for reading. I know this first chapter is short (I intended to upload all three chapters as one, but I realized I should split it up.)<em>

_I want to deeply thank Kerrigor2 and their amazing work "Red Stained Remnant" that inspired me to write this. In addition, I would like to thank Mr. Blender and his story "Wedding in the World of Snow" for influencing my White Rose pairing. I was originally going to leave them out but his story inspired me to include them. Thank you both! I wish you the best of luck in your stories' continued successes and look forward to all of your future work!_


	2. Dance Dance Revelations

Things were going well with Sun, the dance was surprisingly finding her in high spirits and Blake laughed freely. She was deeply grateful that her partner had convinced her to go, and while she enjoyed the presence of another Faunus immensely, Blake couldn't shake the sensation of her teammate's pleading hug, the sheer worry in her voice as she desperately tried to get through to her friend, the panic when she shoved Blake against the big lecture hall desk, the huge grin she'd worn when she spotted Blake at the dance, arm in arm with Sun, the smell of gunpowder and fire that followed the blonde girl wherever she went. All of these were present in Blake's head the whole night. All too soon, the clock struck midnight and the dance was over.

Sun walked her back to her dorms and, being the sweetheart that he was, never made a move on her. Blake, torn, grabbed his shoulder and turned him around, kissing him softly on the lips. His tail wrapped around her and held her close to him. She desperately wanted to deepen the kiss, start something with the silly monkey. However, she knew what was waiting for her in her dorm room: a fiery blonde girl who meant the entire world to her. So with that in mind, she stepped back from Sun, her head bowed, and opened her mouth to speak, only to find herself cut off.

"I know." he shot her a grin. "Hey, Neptune was right; she's a hell of a woman. Just remember that so are you, Blake. You deserve the best. Thanks for tonight. I had a blast. And if you ever, and I mean EVER, need anything, just call me, okay? I programmed my number into your scroll when you weren't looking. Team SSSN and Team RWBY will always have each other's backs, right?

Blake just smiled up at the dashing young man, his sparkling teeth and mop of blond hair, nodded, and whispered, "Of course, Sun."

Sun grinned even bigger and stepped back. "Now go on, Yang's in there, and she didn't have a date tonight."

Blake desperately wanted to say something more but Sun just smiled his trademark smile and walked away, down the hall, leapt out the window, and was gone. Blake wiped a tear from her face and went to open her door.

What she saw when she got in there was not what she was expecting. Yang was sitting on a chair in front of the window, a couple empty bottles around her and one that was half-full in her hand. Blake knew it was alcohol, despite the fact that alcohol was banned on school property.

Blake was taken aback. She knew that Yang went to clubs and partied, but she never knew that she drank. Yang always put on a tough act, but when it came down to it, she was a softy that usually followed the rules, even if grudgingly. Blake tentatively approached the chair, Yang oblivious to her presence. When she got close, Blake could hear quiet mumblings coming from the drunken girl's mouth. "...damn him...damn...dirty monkey..._I_ wanted to dance with her all night..._I wanted to kiss her_..." Blake stopped at those words. She had known Yang had a crush on her and she knew that she had feelings for the feisty berserker too, but she didn't know how strong Yang's feelings were until right now. Blake turned to go when she heard the bottle crash against the hardwood floor. She turned and saw Yang tottering, staring at her with crimson eyes, tears flowing freely.

Blake glanced down and saw that her teammate's hand was bleeding, cut by the bottle that, Blake realized, had been crushed and not dropped. Yang opened her mouth, "You..." and fell face first to the floor. Blake caught her before she hit her head and held the now snoring mess in her arms. Blake looked at the clock. 12:35. Ruby and Weiss would be home soon having stayed behind to clean up.

Blake bit her lip and hefted the girl up into her own bed, then set to work cleaning up the spilled liquid and glass shards. After making sure the floor was safe and dry, she sprayed air freshener to mask the smell of the booze.

Then Blake turned her attention to the snoring blonde. She needed to get her cleaned up, there was vomit on her lower lip, she stank like booze, and her beautiful prom dress was in shambles. Blake's heart sank. She had unwillingly hurt the most important person in her life and seeing Yang sink this low hurt her just as much. Blake went over to Yang and lifted her, the girl surprisingly light in her arms.

Blake carried her to the dorm's small private bathroom. Each dorm had a small bathroom for nightly urges when it was not convenient to walk down to one of the public bathrooms. The bathroom had a small tub that doubled as a shower, a toilet and a small sink. Blake sat the girl on the toilet and started running hot water. When it was an acceptable temperature, Blake turned and eyed the passed-out problem.

Blake blushed furiously. _I've seen her naked before in the public bath, I can do this._ Of course, the public bath wasn't an intimate place and nudity there was restricted to a brief period between removing the towel to get in or getting out to put a towel on.

She decided the best way to do it was to wriggle the dress over Yang's snoring frame and then dump her in the tub. As her hands lifted the soft cream material off her best friend's body, Blake realized that Yang had scars all over her stomach and chest. Curious, Blake ran her hand over Yang's arm and makeup smeared onto her fingers. Blake realized now why Yang always wore long sleeves. As the Faunus ran her damp hands over Yang's arms, the makeup gave way to a variety of scars, from small cuts to deep gashes. One in particular curved from the girl's left wrist, wrapping around her forearm, another gash forming an 'x' at the elbow, and the original scar wrapped up the girl's shoulder and down her back, stopping right above her rear.

Blake gasped, wondering what horrifying Grimm could've marred such beauty. It wasn't long before Blake discovered an even worse scar on the young woman's stomach. A stab wound. Sure enough, there was an exit scar on her back, mirroring the front. Blake examined the wound and then, covering her mouth, realized it was the exact same shape as the widest part of Crescent Rose, Ruby's giant scythe. _Yang, my love, what happened to you?_ Blake was running her fingers over the scars, oblivious to her crush's lack of clothing when a small gasp followed by throat clearing snapped her out of her daze.

Blake looked up into scarlet eyes, and her pulse quickened suddenly. However, before she could run, the girl's quieted down to their normal lilac color. Yang sat there, vomit on her lip, completely naked, and stared down at the small Faunus that still had her finger on the horrible scar.

"I-I'm sorry! You were... And I just wanted to... I didn't mean to..." Blake's eyes widened and she scooted back on the tile flooring. Yang made no move to cover herself.

"Blake..." she said, softly, her voice husky, her eye sockets red from crying. "I'm sorry. You shouldn't have seen mean like that. I shouldn't have... I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry, Yang. I didn't know how much my going with Sun would hurt you. I shouldn't have gone with him. I should've gone with you."

Yang laughed softly then groaned. "Dammit. Dammit. Dammit!" She held her head. "First time drinking. Should've known. Should've known..." Blake looked at her with questioning eyes and Yang looked up in between locks of gold. "My semblance. Because of it, my body heals at a faster rate. My aura can take a lot of damage and my semblance usually heals what isn't soaked up by my aura. It usually leaves a scar. Apparently, it nullifies alcohol. Should've known. Dad never could get drunk either. Not for long at least."

Yang then followed Blake's eyes, seeing them roam over her nude body then focus on the giant scar on the young berserker's stomach. "You can ask..."

Blake looked up and whispered, "What happened?"

Yang sighed quietly, "No one is supposed to see the scars. What I don't hide with clothing, I hide with makeup. Sometimes I just wear outfits that keep people's attention _elsewhere_. When I was fourteen, Ruby was twelve and had just finished Crescent Rose. Our uncle was so proud of her. He told her that Crescent Rose was even more beautiful and deadly than his scythe. She wanted to play with it of course. Qrow told her, he said 'Ruby, this is a weapon. It is a companion and a tool. Not a toy.' But she didn't listen. She was in the yard playing with it. I saw her swinging it faster and faster and I didn't realize until too late that she had lost control. I ran up and pushed her away, but the blade hit me in the stomach. There was blood everywhere. I didn't wake up for two months. When I did, Ruby had dismantled Crescent Rose. Eventually, Qrow and I managed to convince her to rebuild it. Ever since, Ruby has always worn red. People think it's because of her name. I know it's because it's a reminder of how she almost killed me.

It is sweet, in a way. But I've told her to let it go. My semblance saved me that day, no harm done. I'm fine. But now she always holds back when she fights. She doesn't want to harm anyone else like she did me."

Blake looked at the girl's scar then laughed softly. "She holds back? If she was holding back when we fought the Nevermore, I'd hate to see her when she isn't holding back."

Yang's brooding finally broke and she smiled. Standing up, she turned to the still running shower. "Well, I'm going to clean up. Can't have the rest of the team see me like this, can we?" Blake nodded and moved to leave. "Blake, wait..."

Blake felt a warm hand on her shoulder and she turned, surprised to see her teammate so close. Her pulse quickened and her face turned red. She looked up into her love's eyes, and found her staring back with equal passion. Yang leaned in slowly and kissed Blake softly. "Thank you, kitty. I promise never to put you through that again."

Blake flushed crimson and hugged her teammate, very aware of her nudity. She whispered quietly in her partner's ear, "You owe me a shower." Then she bolted. She ran through the hallways of Beacon, finally stopping on the top floor and burst out onto the roof.

She stopped suddenly when she saw Jaune and Pyyrah also on the roof. Both of them in dresses, both of them kissing, both of them suddenly aware that they were not alone. "I'm so sorry!" Blake cried and she disappeared back into the school, leaving a confused Pyyrah and a dizzy Jaune behind on the roof, their hands still intertwined.

Dammit, why did this school have to be so damn good at making people fall in love! Next thing Blake knew, she would want to get with Ruby or Weiss! _Gods, I need to get away from here._ So she ran. Out of the school, off the grounds, she kept running until she was miles away from Yang and her stupid, perfect, gorgeous self. She hated herself the whole way. She had run from her team when they found out she was a Faunus. She ran from her partner and mentor, Adam. She ran from the White Fang. Now she was running from Yang. From the one person she well and truly loved. Blake kept running, leaving behind a trail of tears. She ran until the night consumed her.

* * *

><p>As soon as this was over, she needed to tell Blake how she felt. That night still burned in her memory. It had taken Yang six hours to find Blake, curled up, in a tree, outside of <em>From Dust Till Dawn<em>, a Dust shop in downtown Vale. Yang gently carried the sleeping Faunus all the way home, tucking her in, and when no one was looking, kissed her on the forehead. The next few days went by and neither of them really acknowledged what had happened between them. Weiss made an offhand comment about how Blake was even quieter than usual, to which Blake just shrugged.

The next few weeks went by, and before they knew it, they were working with Doctor Oobleck in the ruins of Mountain Glenn, an abandoned expansion of the Vale kingdom. Things happened, there was a train and some bombs and Yang didn't like to think of the fight against that ice cream girl. She had lost, badly, and she still did not know who saved her.

Now was not the time to think about that. There was a hole in the city, Grimm were everywhere, and Blake was in danger. Well, technically, they _all_ were in danger. _But mostly Blake._ Yang grinned in anticipation and readied her aura. She sprinted at an Ursa and landed several hits before kicking it back into a group of Beowolves. They scattered like bowling pins and Yang scanned her surroundings. Blake was firing her pistol in an arc, hitting Grimm after Grimm after Grimm. _Damn, she's a good shot! _Yang grinned again and launched herself towards her teammate. Team CFVY showed up and of course, Coco had to overdo it with her minigun satchel. Yang concentrated on fighting next to her beloved, promising herself that as soon as it was all over, she'd make it official.

_Blake Belladonna, my pretty kitty cat, after this, you and I need to have a long and important talk about what you do to my heart._ Yang stood, back to back, with her partner, and no Grimm could get close. Yang's semblance burned and later, Nora would excitedly describe it as "night and day, but night burning just as brightly as day". Yang and Blake's semblances combined seamlessly, their auras meshing in a perfect union of sunshine and shadow. Yatsuhashi later told Team RWBY that it seemed as though "Yang blazed in yellow fire, and Blake burned with the black flames of Amaterasu herself." Yatsuhashi never explained what that meant, but the man was quiet and kept his worship close to heart. Since he had divulged that much meant that their fighting must truly have been a spectacle.

Yang was just happy that she could keep her partner safe. Reloading Ember Cilica, Yang yelled and charged at a King Taijitu, it's white head rearing to bear its fangs at her. To her rear, Blake quietly dealt with the black head. Moving in perfect unison, they expertly dealt with the giant snake. Lie Ren would go on to mention that the snake was at least three times the size of the one he had taken down during initiation. Ruby, of course, would gush about how there were blazing yellow copies of Yang and shadowy clones of Blake dancing and dealing death to any Grimm that would get close. Ozpin himself seemed impressed with the level of synchronicity that the pair displayed.

"It's very rare that we see a pair of hunters or huntresses that display a level of connectivity that you two displayed during that battle. I've already taken the liberty of scheduling you two to train under our best combat instructors, Professor Cole and his wife, Professor Lapis. I am very proud of you two, and the rest of Team RWBY. You have proven that I have placed my trust in people worthy to carry the hopes and burdens of future generations. Now, why don't you and your team take some well-deserved time off? After all, there are only a few weeks until you compete in the festival."

And with that, the crisis was over and life would slowly returned to normal.

Then Yang began having the dreams. The whole team had collapsed upon returning to their dorm room. Only Yang fidgeted and moaned.

_I can't see. I move my arms. Nothing. Slowly, light returns to my eyes. I'm in the courtyard outside of Beacon. There are fireflies buzzing through the night sky. The sky? It's so...purple. I shake my head and start walking. In front of the Memorial is a figure. Obviously female. Tall. Long black hair. She looks like a Grimm. Ah, it is a mask. I stop in front of her."Who are you?" I ask._

_She takes off the mask, her hair falling in thick waves not unlike my own. She looks up at me and I might as well be staring at myself. She has deep scarlet eyes and she smiles at me. "Yang. We have a lot to talk about."_

_I feel the fury rising, my aura powering me up, and then nothing. Blackness engulfs me and I'm falling._

Yang woke up with a gasp, sweat beading on her forehead, and her body trembling. She swallowed a few times and tried to catch her breath. Looking over to the other side of the dorm, she was relieved to see that Ruby and Weiss were still asleep. She sighed in relief and then jumped when she heard a soft voice call out. "Yang? Are you okay?"

Shit. Blake had woken up. "Yeah, I'm fine." she replied. "Just a dream." Before she could protest, the young Faunus was sitting on the foot of her bed, cross-legged, and staring at Yang with those beautiful amber eyes. Yang checked her scroll. It was 3:52 in the morning. Ugh.

Blake reached out and put her hand on her partner's wrist, lowering the scroll. "If you want to talk about it, I'm here. If you don't that's okay, I'm still here. What do you need?" Yang could almost hear the worry in the Faunus's voice.

"I..." she started, "I need...you." Yang looked up, barely able to make out her love's features, but knowing full well that Blake could see every detail, including the tears rolling down her cheeks. "Ever...ever since that night, I've wanted, no, I've needed you. You are all I think about, every day, every night. I...I know I'm a girl and you're a girl and I've never felt this way about anyone, and I just want you to know that I love you and even if you don't love me, I'll always be there for you, always. I'll always have your back and I'll always love you."

Blake sat there quietly for a few moments. Quietly, carefully, she leaned in to Yang. Yang couldn't see so much as feel Blake get close to her. She flinched when Blake's cool hands touched her face. Those hands cupped her cheeks and her thumbs ran across the tear-stained skin. Blake leaned in closer until their noses almost touched, breathing short, shallow breaths. She let her eyes roam over the blonde girl that had bared her heart. Whispering so quietly that she wasn't even sure if Yang had heard her, she said "Yang. I have loved you since I saw you dragging your sister towards me the night we first met. I have loved you since you jumped in front of a Nevermore for me. I have loved you since the day I met, and I have found a new reason to love you every day still. Yang Xiao Long, I love you with my all of my heart, mind, and soul."

Finally, shadow touched sunshine and their kiss exploded like fire on dry leaves, leaving both girls trembling and yearning for more.

"Sleep with me." Yang said.

Blake reached a hand to her shoulder and began to slide her top off but warm fire stopped her. Yang's hand on hers, she whispered, "No, Blake...not that. _Sleep _with me." Blake smiled softly and let her black yukata fall away anyway.

"Then you'd better keep me warm, sun dragon."

"Anything for you, kitty." The way Yang called her that erased years of hatred and prejudice. Nearly two decades of pain and torment at being a Faunus, slanders and insults aimed at her cat-like ears and animalistic traits, were gone in an instant of pure love. Blake had found her soul mate, and her soul mate not only accepted her as she was, but also reveled in it.

She curled into the blonde girl's body, her back to the taller girl, fiery hands wrapping around her slender frame, warming her whole body. "Oh and Yang?" she whispered, closing her eyes and sinking deeper into her lover's embrace.

"Yeah?"

"I like my ears scratched."

Yang grinned at the trust that her shadowy partner had just displayed. Moving a hand, Yang gently scratched the delicate girl's ears. They both fell into a deep, peaceful sleep as Blake's purring permeated their embrace.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed the first taste of Bumblebee. I hope this doesn't seem too rushed but being a Bumblebee fluffsmut fanfiction, I wanted to jump right into it. Another side note here, all references to Taiyang and his team are made with the following assumptions:_

_1: That Taiyang led his team_

_2: That Qrow's last name is also Xiao Long_

_3: That Raven Branwen was their teammate and Yang's mother._

_4: That their team name is Team TRQS (Turquoise)_

_Thanks for reading!_


	3. The Reason Why

The next few weeks passed in a blur. The team rested and regained their strength in preparation for the upcoming Vytal Festival and the tournament that lay ahead. Ruby had never felt so at peace. Roman Torchwick was finally behind bars and the city was repaired and bustling again.

The only thing that seemed out of place was Weiss. After the battle, Blake and Yang had been hanging out more and more, which often left Ruby and Weiss alone together. The ivory haired girl was always quiet and moody, which really wasn't like her. Usually she was always on Ruby's case, getting after her for being a dolt or a moron or an idiot or any combination thereof. Now she was quiet, especially around Ruby.

Ruby just could not understand it. She started acting even more childish than normal, buying and eating three dozen cookies in one afternoon. Weiss barely looked angry. She just sighed and went back to repairing Myrtenaster, which had been badly damaged in her fight against the chainsaw-sword wielding Faunus.

One day, Yang and Blake, who had been "studying" together on Yang's bed, got up and decided that they wanted "to go out and 'study' the competition". Ruby rolled her eyes, wondering when they would just come out and tell the rest of their team that they were dating now. When Ruby first caught Yang sneaking a kiss, she had wanted to congratulate her immediately. Weiss had just shaken her head and walked away. Ruby decided to let them take their time.

After the duo had left the dorm, Ruby turned to Weiss and finally asked, "Weiss, what is wrong?" Her voice was soft and when Weiss heard it, she flinched. "You've been quiet and withdrawn and I even ate a ton of cookies in front of you and you didn't say anything and I'm just really worried about you because you're my teammate and my partner and I just hope that if anything was wrong—" she stopped for a breath, "—you would come to me and tell me about it."

Weiss just fiddled some more with Myrtenaster. "Weiss, please..." Ruby's voice choked up slightly, holding back tears.

Weiss sighed quietly, "Ruby. What do you think of your sister?"

Ruby frowned. "I love my sister. She's amazing and talented and gorgeous and sweet and—"

"What do you think about your sister and Blake?" Weiss cut her off.

"I—I don't know what you mean." Ruby stepped back slightly, her face a mixture of confusion and worry.

Weiss looked up from her desk, turning in the chair to face her leader. Ruby was shocked to see long tear tracks lining her cheeks. Her teammate's normally stoic face was wrought with sadness. Weiss whispered quietly, making her voice as steady as possible, "What do you think of two girls falling in love?"

Ruby's eyes darted around the room then focused on Myrtenaster's dismantled Dust cylinder before replying hesitantly, "I think that if you're lucky enough to find love in this world, then you should be free to chase it, no matter who you are and no matter who you love." Ruby looked up and saw Weiss intently staring at her.

Weiss cleared her throat. "In my family, there are very strict rules. We don't get to choose who we marry. We are lucky if we end up with someone we can tolerate. When my mother married my father, he found an equally cold ice queen with which to share his throne. The company flourished under their joint leadership. Winter, my sister, wasn't so lucky. Her husband beat her, at first. Sometimes worse. Soon enough she made sure she would never be hurt by him again." Weiss's voice broke. She swallowed a few times before continuing on, grateful for Ruby's polite silence.

"After the scandal passed, my father pressured her to remarry. She refused. He yelled, things got bad. That was when our biggest shipment of Dust was stolen by the White Fang. My father got drunk and he forced my sister to sleep with him. She fought him but it didn't matter. My mother watched as the light faded from my sister's eyes. She never moved to help her oldest daughter. She let my father have his way and then she helped him back to bed, leaving my sister there on the ground.

I had to clean her up and look after her. She tried to kill herself. It was the third attempt that finally broke me. She started getting better. I used part of my trust fund to send her for treatment. After a few months she seemed back to normal. It wasn't until I saw her in one of my father's suits, standing by his side, that I realized I'd lost my only true friend in the world. He had tainted her, corrupted her, defiled her, and then claimed her utterly. My sister was dead. The person who wore her face was not the girl I grew up with.

That's when I decided that no man would ever touch me. Ever. My father was furious. 'No Schnee will grow up to be a filthy lesbian!' he had shouted at me. My father and mother had very old, very adamant beliefs about propriety and how a young woman should behave." Weiss was sobbing at this point and Ruby was standing there dumbstruck at her teammate's sudden confession.

"Weiss, I—I don't know what to say. You're here with friends now. You don't have to worry about your parents, or any other bigots out there. We don't care who you like. We didn't care that Blake was a Faunus. I don't care that my sister and Blake are dating. And I don't care if you like girls. I'm your teammate, your partner, your friend. The only thing you'll find from me is acceptance."

Weiss collapsed, her head in her hands, her sobs and sniffles muffled. Ruby kneeled next to her friend and wrapped her arms around her friend. Noticing a soft scent, she breathed it in. _Mint._ Ruby burrowed her face into Weiss' hair and rocked her back and forth as she cried. "There, there," she whispered quietly, "it's okay now, Weiss. It's okay."

They sat like that for a while, the minutes passing by slowly. Finally Weiss lifted her head, sniffed, and laughed softly. "Ruby, your cape's all snotty now."

Ruby just shrugged and smiled at her best friend. "Eh, it's fine. It'll wash out."

The two girls just looked into each other's eyes. Ruby looking deep into the ice blue orbs, leaned in and touched her forehead to Weiss's. Weiss closed her eyes and relished in the contact. "Ruby?"

"Yeah?"

"What if I liked you?"

"That would suck."

Weiss's eyes snapped open.

"Because I love you."

Ruby put her hands on either side of Weiss's jacket and pulled her into a kiss. _She even tastes like mint._

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed your first taste of White Rose. It might have seemed sudden but trust me, I'll touch on that soon. However, with the way Weiss and Ruby behaved towards each other in Vol 2, I can safely assume these two are now close friends. Ruby does get on Weiss's nerves, but Weiss loves Ruby. I would also like to apologize for this chapter's graphic intensity in the form of Weiss's memories. I never intended for the story to become so dark but as I wrote it, it felt right. Weiss never mentions her father or sister in a loving way and only expresses pride in her name when referring to her grandfather. I am therefore operating under the assumption that Weiss's mother and father are horrid people who have taken a once glorious company and turned it into a monster.<em>

_As always, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and stay tuned for more. Thanks for reading!_


	4. Girlfriends

The night seemed to drag on forever. Despite her promise to her team to slow down and get some sleep, Blake could not relax, not with her partner so close and yet so far away. The Faunus tossed and turned, going from the top of the covers to underneath them, eventually trying to sleep with one leg exposed and the covers snuggled between them. She tried putting her pillow over her eyes. She tried counting Zwei's (something Ruby had told her helped her when she was little).

Sleep would not come.

Eventually Blake got up and tiptoed to the doorway, her eyesight allowing her clearly to see the mess of books and homework that littered the floor.

She paused at the door, hesitating for a split moment. That hesitation allowed her to finally pick up a faint noise she hadn't heard earlier. It was crying.

Blake turned and eyed Weiss's bed. She was sound asleep. _Is that Ruby's cape?_ The white-haired girl had red material clutched in her hands but otherwise seemed to be deep in peaceful rest. Blake looked up and saw Ruby slumped over her homework, snoring faintly.

_Snoring._

There was no such sound coming from Yang's bed, where normally it sounded as though she was cutting down an entire forest.

Blake turned and stepped away from the door, lithely navigating the messy room silently. She reached her destination and slowly, carefully pulled herself up to Yang's bed.

Her partner lay there, her quiet sobs muffled by the pillow she had covering her face. She seemed unaware that Blake had climbed up beside her. Blake slowly crawled over her partner, positioning herself between the crying girl and the wall. Only then, did she reach out and slowly, gently pull Yang into her arms. Yang let the pillow go and buried her face in Blake's chest, her tears staining the dark fabric.

Blake silently rubbed her friend's back; the thin orange tank top wrinkled and hiked up by Yang's own night of fitful unrest. Blake's hand slipped under the fabric and ran over the young girl's multitude of scars. Her soft fingers felt the tiny ridges and knots of the cuts and scrapes. Blake slowly withdrew her hands and wrapped them around Yang, trying to comfort the girl.

Yang's shuddering eventually stopped and she sniffled a few times. When she opened her eyes, Blake saw the telltale sign of crimson fleeting from the normally lilac hue of her irises. Blake put one hand on the top of her love's head and gently stroked her hair. Yang closed her eyes and relished in the touch. No one touched her hair, but when Blake did it, it felt good.

Blake said nothing, neither asking nor comforting. She let her embrace do the talking, and Yang was grateful for it. To tell the truth, she didn't even remember why she was crying. That didn't matter anymore, though. The girl that held her had a way of washing it all away.

Yang snuggled the warmth and comfort of Blake's arms and fell asleep quickly. Blake smiled and kept stroking Yang's hair. Finally, she drifted off as well.

* * *

><p>Morning came too soon and before Blake could do anything about it, Ruby was up with her whistle.<p>

"Good morning, Team RWBY!" she shouted. "Today's the day! The sun is shining, the birds are singing, Jaune is singing in the shower—" Across the hallway a muffled "Hey!" could be heard. "—and today we head back to class! It's been a nice week off but duty calls and we, the huntresses of Beacon, must answer!"

A few moments of silence, a groan from Weiss and then—"Hey, where's Blake?" There it was.

_Damn it._ There was no way to get out of this now. However, before Blake could do anything, Yang sat up, stretched, and grinned at Blake. She leaned over and kissed her softly, quickly, then, putting her arm around Blake's shoulders, she yanked the pair of them off of the bed.

Blake flushed red and Yang bore a similar crimson hue in her cheeks, but her ear-to-ear grin never diminished. "Heya, sis! I, uh, I found Blake!"

Ruby's eyes went wide and Weiss flushed deep red. "Um, Yang?"

Blake rolled her eyes and said in a quiet voice, "It's not what you think, Ruby. Yang and I—"

The flushing Faunus was cut off by the fiery blonde loudly proclaiming, "Are dating!"

Ruby and Weiss's jaws dropped and across the hall, Nora could be heard shouting, "I knew it! I knew it! I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!"

Yang bowed slightly, still grinning. "Thank you, thank you. Yes, that's right, we're dating. Congratulations! Drinks all around! Woohoo! Yay! Go us!"

Blake buried her face in her palm and muttered. "Can we just go to class?"

Ruby and Weiss just stared as Yang and Blake walked out of the dorm, Yang's arm still draped over her cat-eared girlfriend's shoulders. Blake was still blushing furiously. The two made their way down the hall to the public bathroom.  
>Ruby started to chase after them but Weiss tugged on her sleeve. "Ruby..."<p>

Ruby turned and faced her own girlfriend.

"When are we going to tell them?"

Ruby laughed and rubbed Weiss's hair. She loved it when the heiress let her hair down. "I think we'll just surprise them like they surprised us!"

Weiss blushed a deeper shade of crimson. "Um...how?"

Ruby grinned and grabbed the girl's wrist and hauled her towards the showers. "You'll see!" she sang.

Weiss turned a color that would have put Pyyrah's hair to shame.

Behind them, four heads poked out of the Team JNPR dorm. Jaune handed Nora fifty lien and then they disappeared back into their dorm.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: Sorry for the short length of this chapter. While doing dishes I had SO many ideas, but when I finally finished my work, the ideas had slipped. Again I apologize. But look forward to more White Rose in the next chapter! <em>


	5. Wilted Rose

Weiss grimaced and slowly undressed. Thankfully, Ruby wasn't watching, having already shed her clothing and headed for the showers. Weiss did not like this plan. Not one bit. _That dolt will be the death of me, I swear._

Finally free of her pajamas, Weiss grabbed her towel and shuffled out of the locker room and into the group shower. There the steam obscured her vision. Mostly.

In the thick fog, she could faintly make out her team leader's small frame. She was in the middle of sneaking up on Blake and Yang, who were surprisingly not making out. Ruby crouched down and beckoned to Weiss.

The heiress rolled her eyes and began to walk slowly towards the beautiful girl that had captured her heart. She began to walk slower and slower, hesitating. _Is this a good idea? Should she and I even be together? She's so childish and immature and she goofs off all the time and..._ Ruby chose that moment to look at Weiss and as their eyes locked, Weiss saw. For the first time, the gaze that she had yearned to see, from her father, mother, sister, from Neptune or any of the other cute boys at Beacon, she saw it in the eyes of her team leader, of her partner, of her friend. The look was love, in point of fact.

Weiss found herself shuddering, her body becoming hot with emotion. Ruby just smiled and beckoned for her. _Why did she have to be _naked_ now of all times?_

Weiss's courage renewed, she made her way to her girlfriend. As soon as Blake and Yang turned their heads to the ceiling to rinse out their hair, Ruby popped up and yelled "Surprise!"

The two showering girls jumped in surprise, Blake jumping a little closer to Yang and Yang's eyes flashing crimson for a split moment.

Ruby stood posed with her arms outstretched and Weiss took her place next to the girl. Ruby draped her arm around Weiss and planted a kiss right on her cheek. "Thought you two were the only ones, huh?"

Yang was the first to break the silence. "Um. Ruby? Sis? Did you, uh...did you _have_ to be naked?"

Weiss huffed. "You dolt. I told you so."

Ruby was then instantly aware that they were not the only ones occupying the shower. Ten naked students surrounded them and Ruby slowly realized her chosen venue may not have been the best choice. Flushing bright pink, she grabbed Weiss's wrist and they darted back to the locker room.

Yang's laughter, and the laughter of the other students, chased them all the way back to their dorms.

"You...! You idiot! You complete imbecile!" Weiss started her tantrum as soon as her uniform had been donned. "What did you think would happen?"

"Well, I mean, I just... I wanted to surprise them and I thought that maybe if they were showering together it would be a funny surprise and I didn't think that..."

"That's exactly it! You didn't think! You _never_ think!"

"Weiss, I—"

"No, Ruby. Just...just stop. Okay? Just don't. I knew this was a mistake."

"Weiss, please don't."

"You're too childish! I've said it before and I'll say it again now. Congratulations on being the youngest child to sneak your way into Beacon. You should just pack your bags and go back to Signal. Back to where you belong. And away, far far away, from me." Weiss turned and stormed out of the dorm room.

Ruby's face fell. She collapsed to the ground, tears welling up and overflowing. It wasn't supposed to be like this. Softly, she cried. By the time Yang and Blake made it back to the dorm, hand in hand, Ruby was gone. The only thing left was a red cloak on Weiss's bed and a piece of paper.

Picking up the paper, Yang felt her heart jump into her throat and her stomach sink.

_Dear Team RWBY,_

_I'm sorry to say goodbye like this, but it's what's best. I don't belong here. Weiss is right, I don't belong at Beacon. I'm too young. I'm too immature. I shouldn't have done what I did and I'm sorry. I wanted everyone to know that I could do this, that I had what it takes to be a huntress. But fighting monsters isn't all there is to it and if that's all I'm good at, then I need to go back to Signal. I'm so glad I got to meet all of my new friends. Maybe, in a few years, I'll earn my place at Beacon fair and square. Until then, please, please stay safe. I love you all. You were the best team a girl could ask for._

_-Goodbye,_

_Ruby Rose_

Yang's fist clenched and she dropped to her knees. Blake kneeled beside her, her arms around Yang, holding her close. Yang's shuddering signified what was coming. Blake's eyes widened and she backed up slightly. Yang closed her scarlet eyes and unleashed an inhuman yell, her semblance blazing brightly. She stood up and she turned to Blake, hair afire, eyes burning red.

"When I find that white-haired bitch that did this to my precious sister, I'm going to kill her."

Then she was gone. Blake felt the dread rise within her. Yang was never like this. Even when fighting Grimm, it was always fun and games. This was anger. For the first time, Blake saw her lover's righteous fury, and it scared the hell out of her.

Blake quickly got up and chased after Yang, hell-bent on keeping her team, her new family, intact. _Even if that insufferable Schnee girl needs to be taught a lesson._


	6. Heart to Heart

_Author's Note: Sorry for that last chapter. I almost wanted to scrap it and rewrite it. However, I think this might help. Plus, this story needed a little Jaune lovin'. Jaune is my spirit animal. Anyway, without further ado, here's chapter six!_

* * *

><p>As soon as she'd written the letter, Ruby regretted it. She didn't want to go. She didn't think she didn't belong. She definitely didn't want to wait two years to see her team again. Yet, after what Weiss had said, something just snapped in her. Ruby didn't board an airship back to the city. She didn't even pack her things.<p>

She tossed the note on the bed and then walked over to Team JNPR's dorm. "Hey, Jaune? You there?"

The door creaked open and Jaune emerged, his hair was ruffled and Ruby realized he'd woken from a nap. "I'm sorry, if now isn't a good time..."

Jaune cracked a grin. "Nonsense. I've always got time for you, Ruby. Although, don't let Pyyrah know that. She'll get jealous. Turns out she's the jealous type."

Ruby laughed. Somehow the scraggly awkward boy had that ability. He could befriend anyone. Blake and Yang had been slow to come around, but after the dance, and that _ridiculous_ dress, everyone seemed to be on-board Team Jaune. Except Weiss. _Of course..._

Ruby pushed the white-haired girl out of her mind and looked up at Jaune. "Can we, uh, talk?"

Jaune's eyes widened slightly and then as soon as he understood, he nodded. He went to grab his hoodie and they were out the door. They meandered in silence for a while before Ruby finally opened her mouth.

"How did you ask Pyyrah out?"

Jaune laughed at that. "I didn't. After the dance, we went out on the roof, where she's been training me, and well...she didn't really give me a choice."

Ruby smiled. "How is it so easy for others but not for me?"

Jaune looked down at the red and black haired girl. "What's going on? What's got the Fearless One so worked up? And also, where are we? Because, uh, I don't remember that." Jaune pointed to a statue in the small garden they'd ended up in. Ruby looked around and realized they'd walked into a hedge maze. _Ozpin always did like puzzles._

Ruby just shrugged. "I think this is good. I don't think I can face my team yet."

Jaune remained silent, for once, and let Ruby gather her courage. "Blake and Yang are dating."

Jaune nodded, seemingly unsurprised.

"Weiss and I are too."

Jaune nodded again, still unfazed.

Ruby turned and stared at him. "Jaune Arc, you are being quiet. Why are you quiet?" Jaune just laughed again and patted her on the head.

"I was just waiting for you to tell me something I didn't know. You owe me fifty lien by the way. We may have been betting on how long it would take you guys."

Ruby's silver eyes widened and she poked Jaune in the chest. "You made a bet on when our team would start DATING EACH OTHER?" She shouted the last part, then looked around quickly only to remember their isolation.

"Yeah well, Nora is hard to resist. Especially if she's got you in a headlock."

Ruby just sighed and walked over to a bench. Jaune sat down next to her, waiting for her to resume.

"Anyway, we found out about Blake and Yang this morning."

"So we heard."

Ruby blushed and shoved at Jaune who nudged her with his shoulder.

"Well, I wanted to tell Blake and Yang about Weiss and I in a similar manner. I wanted to surprise them. Just a joke, you know?" Jaune nodded. "So we did it in the shower." Jaune choked and his blue eyes widened.

"You did what?"

Ruby shook her head quickly. "No no no! Not like that! We told them!"

Jaune sighed in relief. "Phew. Okay, so you told them. Big deal."

"We were naked."

"Um."

"In the shower."

"I—"

"With ten other girls."

"Oh."

Ruby nodded and stood up, started pacing back and forth, and toyed with Crescent Rose. "Let me guess, Weiss didn't appreciate that."

Ruby just shook her head. "Nope."

"She never did appreciate grandiose gestures." Ruby and Jaune giggled, remembering when Jaune had asked her to the dance by playing guitar and singing. Ruby had to admit, if he had asked her, she would've said yes.

"You know, I ended up doing the same bit to Pyyrah that night. I asked her out, formally. I know now how much that must've hurt her, to hear me ask Weiss like that and not her. She forgave me. A few times, actually." Jaune blushed. "I mean, we just kissed, maybe a little tongue but nothing else, I swear!"

Ruby just laughed and shook her head. "Jaune, I'm fifteen. Not quite a child." Her face fell. "Well, at least..."

Jaune shushed her. "Ruby, you're not a child. Whatever Weiss told you, you're not. Remember when she told me how worthless and useless I was?" Ruby nodded. "And then Pyyrah happened. And I feel more alive, more loved, and happier than ever. Point is, you can't listen to her when she gets flustered like that. She had a rough childhood." Ruby snorted at that.

"You've no idea."

Jaune just looked at her knowingly. "I think you'd be surprised. Seven sisters, remember? You think nothing bad ever happened to any of them? I used to have nine." Silence fell at that. It was a few minutes before Jaune continued. "Again, point is, you can't listen to Weiss when she gets like that. She doesn't mean it. She's a rich heiress. She's used to being around super professional people. Cold parents. Cold servants. Cold statues. She's really an Ice Queen." Jaune looked over and smiled a small smile. "But maybe, if you manage to persevere, stick with her in these bad times, you can thaw her out. Turn that Ice Queen into a real Snow Angel."

Ruby smiled. "Thanks, Jaune. You know, I'm glad we met. Even if you threw up on my sister's shoe." The blonde boy laughed and stood up.

"Hey, you'll be glad to know I'm almost over that problem. I only got a little nauseous on my last flight."

They laughed and continued to banter for hours, slowly pacing through the maze at a leisurely pace as the sun started to make its way to the horizon. When the sky was orange, Ruby and Jaune finally found the exit.

"They really ought to put a map on our scrolls for this thing." Jaune snorted.

"Uh, Jaune..." Ruby held up her scroll. On the screen was a three dimensional map of the hedge maze. "I just found this. Someone just now uploaded it to the digital marketplace." Jaune froze and then slumped over.

"Of course, Let me guess..."

"Ozpin." They both said at the same time.

"I thought you could use the time to talk." A silky voice startled them both and they turned to see the headmaster standing by the maze wall, sipping his coffee.

"Professor!" Ruby said, nearly jumping into Jaune's arms. The professor just smiled at them and held his coffee mug in a salute before slowly walking away. Just before disappearing from sight, his voiced called out.

"You may want to get to the airpad, Ruby. I have a feeling that there's someone there who may want to talk to you."

Ruby and Jaune looked at each other and he smiled. "Go on, Ruby. Your team needs you."

Ruby flinched at the echo of her own words. She had said the same thing to him when he was struggling with Cardin, a bully. "Thank you for the talk, Jaune. It helped."

Jaune bowed theatrically. "Glad to be of service, m'lady."

Ruby laughed and then she turned. With a burst of rose petals, she disappeared.

Jaune smiled after her and slowly began walking back to his dorm and the beautiful girl that was waiting for him.


	7. White Rose in Bloom

Blake was terrified. Yang had never been this worked up for so long. It had been almost thirteen hours now, and the blonde bombshell was still on fire. Almost literally. After searching the entire school three times, the brawler had elected to go to the airpad and wait, either for Ruby to come back, for Ruby to try to leave, or for Weiss.

The Faunus almost pitied whoever drew Yang's wrath first. It had been clear within the first three hours that words weren't reaching her girlfriend. Blake had tried to grab her hand to make her stop, but that just resulted in Yang yanking her hand back and storming off faster than before.

Yang paced the deck of the airpad. She'd taken the same path for so long that there was a black scorch mark burned into the cement. Yang kept muttering to herself and Blake had long since given up on keeping track of the conversation. She could hear every word, of course, but most of it was just swear words or threats.

As the day turned to evening, Yang's pacing slowed and her eyes started to flicker. Blake kept watching her, ready to help her lover if anything were to happen. Finally, Yang stopped in her tracks. Her aura had died down from bright orange to a dull, flickering red. Her eyes began to fade back to lilac and drift shut and Blake jumped up to catch her as she fell down.

Blake shook her head and ran her fingers alongside the beautiful berserker's face, brushing hair away from her features. Yang started to snore and Blake smiled gently. She pulled the girl's head into her lap and stroked her face, hair, arms, anywhere that she could. Blake never thought she would ever become obsessed with the feeling of another individual. _Not after Adam. _Yet Yang was different. Her touch wasn't bad, it was good. Wholesome and warm, Yang made her feel alive and loved, not like some pet to be kept on a leash or worse.

The sun was low in the sky when Blake caught a flash of red and before she could react, Ruby was standing next to her. She was flushed and out of breath. She seemed almost as exhausted as her sister.

Ruby finally swallowed a few times and opened her mouth to speak at the same time Yang's scarlet eyes snapped wide open. Before Blake could stop her, Yang was back on her feet, hands holding Ruby up by her collar, and shouting. "Ruby! Where the hell have you been! We've been looking for you for hours! Do you hear me? Hours!"

Ruby fidgeted, her eyes tearing up, and she started crying. "I'm sorry, Yang. I'm so sorry. Please. I didn't mean to. I overreacted. I'm sorry."

Yang's eyes cleared and she realized where she was standing. Ruby was dangling over the cliff side and Blake had one hand on Gambol Shroud and the other hand on Yang's shoulder. Yang's eyes widened in horror and she backed up and dropped Ruby, killed her semblance's fire and backed away further. Blake's hand was burned and Ruby had red marks on her throat from where the fabric had rubbed it raw.

Ruby was still crying. "I don't want to leave. I love you guys so much. I love Weiss, too. I don't know what I was thinking. Everything happened so fast and I just wanted to get far away and I'm so sorry. I abandoned my team. I don't deserve to be your leader. I don't deserve to—" she was cut off by an icy voice.

"Finish that sentence and I really will send you back to Signal."

Weiss stood there with her arms folded over her chest and her eyes narrowed into a glare.

"Ruby Rose, you insufferable, unbearable, dimwitted DOLT!"

Weiss stalked over to where Ruby was sitting, brushing right past Yang, who was still standing in place, petrified by her actions. The heiress knelt by Ruby and smacked her over the head with an open palm. "Weiss, I...ow..." Ruby rubbed the back of her head, her eyes puffy and her nose runny, her chest still heaving from the sobs that racked her body.

In a softer voice, Weiss calmly said, "Ruby Rose. You are insufferable. Always bouncing around, seeing the wonder of the world with the eyes of a child. You are so unbearable. I can't bear the thought of a world without you. You've exploded into my life and you're like no one I've ever met before. And you're so dimwitted because you can't see the truth of my feelings for you." Weiss smacked Ruby's head again. "And you're a dolt because you don't realize that if you left right now, I'd get on the next airship to Signal just to be around you. I love you, Ruby. I know that I can be difficult. I know that I say things I shouldn't. And you will never know how badly I wish that I could take back what I said to you. What you did was immature and childish, but...it was also kind of exhilarating. I'm not used to this level of excitement in my life. Coming from the Schnee family, it's always business, and never fun. I need to adjust to your levels. Okay? So, before I let your sister murder me, I just wanted to say that if you ever try to leave again, you'd better tell me to my face, instead of with a note, so that I can leave with you."

Ruby started crying again and nodded fiercely, unable to say anything through her sobs. Weiss leaned in and kissed her girlfriend on the forehead, then ruffled her hair and stroked the spot where she'd smacked her.

She got up and walked over to Yang. With a snarl, Weiss slapped Yang across the cheek. "Before you murder me for what I said to Ruby, remember that what you did was worse. I'll be watching you and if you ever hurt her, or Blake, ever again, I will haunt you so hard you won't be able to go to the bathroom without me being there to scare the shit out of you."

Weiss glared at Yang and then took a step back and spread her arms. "Well. Go on then. I deserve it." Weiss closed her eyes and silently hoped that Ruby could move on with her life after she was gone.

A few seconds passed and Weiss peered out of one eye. Yang was walking away slowly. Her fists clenched and unclenched at her side. The blonde stopped for a second and ripped Ember Cilica off of her wrists and slammed the gauntlets to the ground before continuing to walk away.

Blake looked to be on the verge of tears before wrapping her ribbon around her hand and saying that she'd go after her partner. Weiss just stood there, dumbstruck. She felt a small tug at her skirt and turned to see Ruby still sitting on the ground, big tears stuck halfway down her face. Her sobs had turned to cute little sniffled and Weiss crumpled inside. _Oh, Ruby. You might actually melt my heart._

Weiss sat next to Ruby and held the girl in her arms, stroking her hair and whispering in her ear. "I'm here. It's okay. You're alright now. I'm not going anywhere and neither are you. We're okay."

Ruby croaked, "You said 'we'."

Weiss smiled gently. "Yes, Ruby, I did. I love you, you big dolt."

Ruby snuggled into Weiss and they sat there together as the sun set over Vale.

* * *

><p>Standing in the shadows, a black haired woman watched the whole scene. A young man with silver hair stood at her side. "Shall I?" he asked.<p>

"No. Not yet. I'd rather wait until the tournament."

The young man grinned. "Destroy them in public. I like it."

The woman returned his smile. "Oh, Mercury. You always did take to our line of work exceptionally well. I want you to challenge Ms. Xiao Long next time you have dueling class. Let's see just how bright her flame can burn."

Mercury grinned bigger. "I'll leave just enough of her spirit left intact so she's not completely useless at the tournament."

Behind them, a petite girl with pale mint green hair coughed into her hand, alerting the pair to her presence. "I thought you might like to know, I managed to nab this from Professor Ozpin's office this morning."

The dark haired woman turned and took the offering. "Emerald, I am impressed you managed to get away with this. Thank you."

"Of course, Cinder."

Cinder turned and in the dying light, she held a small black crystal. The crystal swirled with data and was deathly cold to the touch. Cinder smiled and her eyes began to glow yellow.

"Emerald? Mercury?"

"Yes, ma'am?" they both replied.

"Soon our plans will come to fruition. The world is ours for the taking."

The pair smiled as their leader admired the small piece of doom she held in her fingers.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: Finally! An appearance by our villains! What could they have stolen from Ozpin? What could their nefarious scheme hold in store for those competing in the tournament? Only time will tell!<em>

_Also, I want to apologize for the agonizing amount of angst in this piece. When I started writing, I had wanted to do mostly fluff and smut but as I write and write the story keeps developing. I even have ideas for a Part II and Part III! Craziness, right!? Don't worry though. We'll see some White Rose smut here soon and hopefully some Bumblebee even sooner. After all, this story is about them. Mostly. Yang's got a lot to deal with right now and I don't intend to go from "I almost killed my sister" to "Let's have sex with Blake" in one chapter. Bear with me! The good stuff is coming!_

_Anyway, I hope you enjoyed your first taste of official plot in the story! I can't wait to write more for you guys. You all are awesome!_


	8. Sounds of Forgiveness

_Author's Note: I meant to have this up last night but I was unable to work on it. Because it took me so long to get it written down, I lost at least half of it to my poor memory, so I apologize if it seems short or rushed._

* * *

><p>Yang and Blake didn't come back to their dorm, nor did they show up to classes the next day. Ruby silently took her seat next to Weiss and looked over at her girlfriend. The icy girl gave her team leader a reassuring smile and then turned her attention back to Professor Oobleck's history lecture, the smile slipping.<p>

Ruby noticed.

* * *

><p>Yang woke up slowly, cautiously running through a mental checklist.<p>

_Where am I? Alleyway._

_How did I get here? I ran away._

_Am I in danger? No._

_Who is next to me then? Blake..._

Yang's eyes slowly opened to find herself slouched against a dirty brick wall. Curled up in her lap, Blake still slept. _She must be exhausted. I ran for hours._ Yang felt the guilt come back and overwhelm her all over again. _I'm a horrible person._

"No you're not." A small voice rose from her lap. Blake was awake and her golden eyes gazed up at her girlfriend, glowing gently in the morning light.

"Hey, kitty." Yang reached down and ran her hand through Blake's hair, her fingers finding the young Faunus's ears underneath her bow. Yang scratched them gently and listened to Blake's soft purring. "I'm—"

"Sorry? Well you should be." Blake sat up slowly, stretching her arms and back and moving her head so that Yang's hand cupped her cheek. "You scared me. And I don't mean that stunt with Ruby. I mean you running away. You didn't even take Ember Cilica with you." Yang's eyes widened. She'd almost forgotten dropping her weapons.

"I—"

"Shut up." Blake's eyes narrowed, her purring stopped. Yang pulled her hand back. Blake had both of arms on either side of Yang's legs, propping herself up to stare her lover in the eye. "What were you thinking? After what you did to Ruby, you just up and run away?"

"I wasn't—" Yang's eyes were welling up with tears and they threatened to overflow.

"I said shut up!" Yang flinched as the Faunus yelled. "Yang Xiao Long, you are going to go back to Beacon. Today. You are going to find your sister and apologize for nearly throwing her off of the cliff. Then, you're going to find Weiss and punch her right in the face. And then, and only after you do those three things, you are going to come back to your dorm room and I am going to mount you so fast you won't know what happened."

Yang's mouth opened a couple times before she shut it and nodded.

Blake smiled and Yang fell in love with her all over again. The Faunus leaned in and whispered to the blonde, "Don't ever leave me again, little dragon." Blake's lips brushed Yang's softly and lingered there, the contact small and gentle. Yang wanted to deepen the kiss but she didn't press her luck. Blake nipped Yang's bottom lip and kissed her nose. "Now let's go. You've got a lot of work to do."

Yang nodded and the pair stood up, Blake wrapping her arms around Yang's left arm and huddling close to the warmth exuding from the fiery bombshell. Yang got the message. Blake was saying, with touch only, that everything was forgiven, that there was no bad blood, and that what happened changed nothing about their relationship. Blake was, in a few motions, putting Yang's guilt and fear to rest. _Incredible. She's incredible._

They walked in silence, the life of the city returned to normal after the Grimm invasion. The Vytal festival was only a few days away and shops were busier than ever.

As they walked back to Beacon, a shadowy figure watched from afar. The wind rustled in his black suit coat, tousling his red and brown hair. His frown deepened and he turned and stalked away.

* * *

><p>Blake and Yang arrived too late to go to class, so they went straight to the lunch room and waited for the bell to toll. Funnily enough, Ruby was the first person to the cafeteria. "Weiss! Hurry up! If we're quick enough we can get to the cookies first—" Her breath caught when she spotted her teammates at the table. "Blake! Yang!" Her face fell at the sight of her sister and all of her excitement evaporated. She took a few steps back, hesitated, then started for the table. She remained silent, her face neutral. Weiss stumbled in behind her, saw who was at the table, and wordlessly followed Ruby, standing behind her girlfriend to offer support.<p>

"Yang."

Blake elbowed Yang. "Ruby. Hey, sis."

"Yang." Ruby said again. The chill in her voice made even Weiss wince.

"Sis, listen. I'm so sorry. I was so worried about you. I spent all day looking for you. I was so terrified. And I lost myself in my semblance. There was so much rage and anger and pain."

Instantly, Ruby's chill evaporated. "You...you spent the whole day in your semblance?"

Yang nodded sheepishly.

"Ruby's eyes widened and she hissed, "Dad told you never to do that! You know how that can hasten your—" She cut herself off there and eyed Blake. "You know what could happen."

Yang shrugged and whispered. "I was worried about my sister."

Ruby frowned. "You've got a funny way of showing it."

"Ruby, I didn't mean to. I promise you."

"Well you can't hit Weiss now. She and I made up. So you can put your anger somewhere else. And I still haven't forgiven you. But...because I'm you're team leader, I can't go ignoring you, either."

Yang flinched. Ruby had said 'team leader', not 'sister'. Yang knew that it would take more than words to make this okay. _Better start by just giving her space for now._ So she nodded and sat down. Blake elbowed her again. Yang shook her head and Blake finally spoke up. "If you don't hit her, I will."

Blake walked up to Weiss and smacked her cheek with an open palm. Then, with her other hand, smacked Ruby. "You both deserved that." They didn't say anything, knowing it was true. "Are you going to let one bad day ruin our team? Because if you are, then you, Ruby, truly aren't fit to be leader." Ruby looked up at the Faunus, sheepishly.

"And you, Ice Queen, if you ever, and I mean ever, hurt Ruby like that again, I will tear you apart with my bare hands." Weiss nodded wordlessly, knowing that Blake was at least three times as strong as she was.

Blake turned to Yang. "And if _you_ ever hurt Ruby again, I swear I will make your life a living hell." Yang also nodded.

"Okay. That's settled. Now I'm starving. So, we're going to get food, sit down, and talk to each other like a normal damn team or I'm putting in a transfer request to Ozpin."

Team RWBY made their way to the food line and within the lunch hour they were talking and laughing like old times.

Jaune looked over from his team's table and smiled. _I knew they could do it._ Jaune turned his attention back to the redhead that had taken his hand and was kissing his cheek. From across the table, Ren was blushing and Nora was cracking jokes about what Pyyrah and Jaune would name their kids.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: Adam Taurus returns! DUH DUH DUHHHHH! Seriously, I hate that guy though. And you'll see why here soon. Sorry about the angsty crap lately, but don't worry! We've got a chapter of White Rose fluff and Bumblebee smut before I tackle my biggest challenge yet: THE VYTAL FESTIVAL TOURNAMENT! That's right folks, the moment you've been waiting for is fast approaching! For anyone wanting to know the Tournament lineup, I will post that with the next chapter, at the bottom. If you want it to be a surprise, you've been warned!<em>

_Thanks, as always, for reading. See you in the next chapter!_


	9. Lovers at Last

_Author's Note: I apologize about the wait for this next chapter! Smut is very difficult to write with your family hanging over your shoulder. That said, Happy Thanksgiving! I am thankful for RWBY and especially Bumblebee._

_Author's Warning: This chapter contains graphic sex scenes, so if you're a youngin' (or my sister) you might want to skip this chapter. Don't worry, I'll summarize anything important in the author's note of the next chapter. That said, you've been warned!_

* * *

><p>Ruby and Weiss had gone ahead to class, but Blake hung back by the doors of the cafeteria and waited for Yang. The blonde eventually came trudging out of the double doors and stopped next to her girlfriend. Blake looked over at Yang and could immediately tell that she was still beating herself up. Blake sighed softly and put a hand around Yang's waist and pulled her close.<p>

Yang turned into the small Faunus's embrace. Even though she was shorter than Yang, the brawler still buried her face in the shorter girl's shoulder. They stood like that for a few minutes, Blake gently rubbing Yang's back.

Blake suddenly had an idea and her golden eyes twinkled. She slowly slipped a hand under her girlfriend's jacket and shirt and started running her soft fingers over the gentle skin that was underneath. Tracing some of the scars, Blake caressed her lover quietly. Yang's breathing became shallow and her face flushed red.

"Blake…" she murmured.

Blake smiled a small smile and whispered in her lover's ear, "Come on, sun dragon. We can skip class again today."

Yang kissed Blake's neck, nipping slightly at silky flesh. "If you say so, kitty."

The two made their way back towards the dorms, Blake wrapping her arms around Yang's arm and leaning her head into the taller girl's shoulder.

The walk was short and before they knew it, they were back at their room. Blake could barely contain herself and before they could shut the door she was on her lover, kissing her fiercely. Her hands wandered and she grabbed Yang's collar, pulling her deeper into the kisses. Yang answered Blake's passion in equal measure, slipping her tongue into the smaller girl's mouth. Their lips collided again and Blake gasped. Yang tasted like cinnamon.

Blake reached back and clicked the lock on the door, mentally kicking herself for not putting up a 'do not disturb' sign. Yang grinned and pulled Blake towards their bunk. Falling backwards, Yang caught the Faunus in her arms and smiled up at her. Blake took a moment and gazed into her lover's eyes. Soft lilac irises gazed back and Blake smile, blushing lightly. She whispered quietly, "You're so beautiful, Yang. I…I love you." Her cheeks flushed deeper and she looked away quickly, embarrassed. She'd never admitted her love to anyone before, but in her books she'd read that saying it too soon was generally frowned upon.

Yang's face lit up with her signature ear-to-ear grin. "Oh Blake! You're so adorable! I love you too." Blake sighed with relief and looked back to her lover. She got a glint in her eyes and before Yang could say anything, she was under attack by Blake's soft lips once more. Yang closed her eyes and savored the feel of her girlfriend's passionate kisses. Her lips were gentle and the hands that caressed Yang's face were soft and silky. Yang was suddenly self-conscious about her rough and calloused hands and the scars that riddled her body.

Blake must've sensed her thoughts because her hands wandered down to the berserker's stomach and began tracing lines over the scars. She found one that looped around to Yang's back and she reached around. Yang sat up slightly and Blake unclasped the bra. Yang shed her jacket and Blake nearly ripped the buttons of the shirt apart as she undid the white dress shirt. She sat back in Yang's lap and admired her girlfriend's ample breasts. Even without the bra they were magnificent.

Yang blushed and looked away and Blake laughed softly until a quiet voice came from Yang's hidden face. "Be…gentle. It's…"

Blake backed up slightly. "It's your first time? But I thought…"

"Yeah." Yang nodded slightly, "I know. But I never went that far. Ruby isn't the only dreamer in the family. I always dreamed of finding my true love. I didn't want to screw it up with them." Yang's voice got quieter and quieter before she was silenced by a kiss from Blake.

"That's so romantic." Blake hesitated slightly. In her hesitation, Yang kissed her hard.

"Please," she whispered, "don't. I know what you're thinking, and it's okay."

Blake nodded slightly and smiled at Yang. Somehow the girl always knew how to make her feel better. Blake had never known anything like it. This was her chance to show Yang how much she adored her for making her feel so loved.

The raven-haired girl started kissing Yang's neck and started sucking her neck gently. Yang gasped and ran her hand through Blake's hair. Finding the bow still perched in its place, Yang undid it and freed the Faunus's cat-like ears from their captivity. Yang began scratching each ear at the base causing Blake to purr gently. Blake grinned and nipped at Yang's neck, eliciting a small howl from Yang. Blake grinned and trailed kisses down Yang's neck and shoulder.

She pushed Yang so that she was lying on her back, her legs dangling over the edge of the crimson sheets. Blake kissed down her lover's chest and gently cupped Yang's breasts in her hands and placed a kiss on each nipple.

Yang moaned softly and Blake felt her arousal grow. She started kissing down the blonde's stomach, stopping at the waistband of the uniform's skirt. Her hands reached up and ran over her girlfriend's body, trailing down until they began to unfasten the clasp of the skirt. Yang bit her lip in anticipation.

The Faunus pulled down the girl's skirt and panties at an agonizingly slow rate. Yang groaned in frustration and she squirmed, making Blake grin.

"Blake…" she whined, "please…"

Blake kissed the inside of Yang's thighs and then set her sights on her partner's sex. Unsurprisingly, Yang kept herself clean shaven and her lips glistened in the afternoon light that shone in from the window. Blake leaned in slowly and let out a hot breath sending shivers up Yang's spine.

It was all Yang could do to keep from grabbing Blake's head and shoving her face into her desire. Blake kissed the girl's mound and with one long stroke of her tongue, lapped up the blonde's juices. Yang stifled a loud moan and breathed out through her teeth, her fingers gripping the sheets tightly.

Blake continued licking and sucking, savoring the sweet taste of her lover. She wrapped her arms around both of Yang's legs and pulled her so that her hips were dangling off of the edge and buried her face deeper into her lover's sex. Yang was already on the cusp of her first orgasm and it was all she could do not to scream and moan. Breathlessly, she whispered, "Blake…I'm…"

Blake pulled back slightly, only to gently rub the squirming girl's clit with her thumb. She prodded Yang's hole with her index finger and waited for Yang's nodding to proceed. "Be my first, Blake…"

The Faunus snaked her finger into Yang's sex, slowly and gently. She found and broke through the girl's virginity. Yang shuddered and moaned, and a small trickle of blood traced down Blake's finger. She pulled it out and wiped it on her skirt. Yang shuddered slightly and Blake unfastened her skirt to use it as a towel. She cleaned up her lover and then slid up Yang's body to kiss her softly. Yang murmured, "I'm ready." Blake kissed her way back down her girlfriend's body and began kissing her sex again. She gently slid a finger into her girlfriend and began thrusting it in and out. Yang's breathing became shallower and shorter, and her moans were getting louder, all caution gone.

Blake slide another finger in and Yang shouted in pleasure. Blake twisted her hand and rubbed Yang's swollen clit with her thumb. Yang's legs started to kick and she bucked into Blake's fingers as her orgasm rapidly approached. With a final thrust, Yang came, letting out a breathy scream as wave after wave of pleasure overwhelmed her senses. Blake pulled her fingers out and licked them clean before climbing onto the bed and straddling the blonde girl.

The two girls kissed deeply, Yang tasting herself on Blake's lips. Yang collapsed back onto the bed, struggling to catch her breath. "Blake…that was…amazing… Thank you." Blake smiled and slid off of her lover, lying by her side, her hand wandering over Yang's body. Yang closed her eyes and smiled. "So good…"

Blake let her rest for a few minutes, enjoying toying with her lover's body. Occasionally she'd wander her hands over Yang's sex and Yang would twitch, still recovering from the euphoria she'd just experienced. Blake was loving playing with her meal, and Yang's eyes snapped open and she grinned evilly at Blake. Before the Faunus could do anything, she was on her back and Yang was nipping and kissing her neck, and Blake's jacket had been thrown on top of the pile of clothes accumulating on the floor.

Blake's closed her eyes and relished in the feeling of Yang's gentle caresses. Despite the rough and calloused skin, Yang's touch was extremely gentle, as though Blake was a porcelain doll that could break at any moment. It was sweet, and Blake felt her eyes tearing up. Yang slowly unhooked Blake's bra and let it drop to the bed. Leaning in close, she began to suck on Blake's nipples, and the Faunus's ears twitched in response. Blake's face flushed and she began pant slightly. Her breasts were extremely sensitive and Yang was giving the gentle attention they required.

Her lover was extremely skilled for someone who'd never had sex before and Blake found her mind wandering, lost in the pleasure of her partner's delicate embrace.

Blake snapped back to reality as she felt Yang's fingers hook into her panties and Blake put her hands on Yang's. "Wait…Yang…I…" she stuttered the words out, completely caught off guard. "Before you…we… I need to…"

Yang kissed Blake softly and smiled at her. "It's okay, whatever it is, it's okay. I love you, Blake."

With those gentle words, Yang slowly pulled down the girl's underwear, which she just realized were a pair of boxer briefs.

Then she turned her attention to her lover's sex and she saw why Blake had been so hesitant. Starting halfway up her thighs, there were long thin scars crisscrossing the pale skin. Sitting at the tip of each line, on either side of the girl's womanhood, were light pink puncture scars.

Yang's eyes widened and Blake could see them tinge crimson. "Who…" she whispered, "who did this to you?"

Blake's heart was torn between fear at her lover's sudden rage and love for the concern and vengeance on her behalf. "It…It was a long time ago. My mentor, Adam, you remember him, right?" Yang nodded. Blake had mentioned him casually in the Mountain Glenn, and had just as casually moved off of the subject. "He wasn't just my mentor, he was my lover." Yang sat there, silently listening.

"He wasn't a gentle person. He was cold. Calculating. And if he didn't get what he wanted, he took it. One night…he took me. I'd been talking about us leaving the White Fang, and he disagreed. One thing led to another and he… He's a bull, Yang. A bull and a bully and he got drunk and he took me. I left him the next day. We robbed a train, I cut the line, and I rode the engine all the way to Vale. I haven't seen him since."

Blake began to cry and Yang's heart broke at the pain and suffering that Blake had to endure. _It's not fair. She's judged for being a Faunus. And now this. It's not fair!_ Yang wrapped her muscular arms around the small girl and she held her close. "Blake. Whatever happened to you in the past, I will never do that to you. I'll do everything in my power to help you forget the horrors of what happened. Whatever it takes, Blake. I love you so much. I love you." Yang found herself crying softly too, and the two girls held each other.

Blake melted into Yang's arms. She'd never been so loved before, even among her own people she was treated as a weapon. Yang had this unbelievable power to make everything okay. As she sat there, deep in her lover's embrace, Blake let go of the pain and hate that she'd held onto for so long.

_Adam is gone and never coming back. And even if he does, Yang will be there to protect me. I'm not going to let the ghosts of my past haunt me anymore._

Blake leaned up and kissed Yang on the jaw and Yang smiled at her. Yang cleared her throat and pushed Blake down onto the bed. "I'm sorry, kitty. It's my turn now." Yang leaned in and started to lap at her girlfriend.

Blake lay there in total ecstasy as each lick and kiss and nibble and nip of her girlfriend erased her pain and replaced it with pleasure.

Three hours later, the two girls lay in each other's arms, slicked with sweat and sex juices. Blake had her head on Yang's chest and was purring and Yang was snoring lightly. A light knock on the door roused Blake from her cat nap. Before she could do anything, Ruby and Weiss burst into the room and stopped in their tracks, seeing their two teammates in all of their nude glory. Yang's eyes drifted open slowly and then widened suddenly.

Weiss grabbed Ruby by the collar and dragged her out of the room and shouted back into the room, "Ugh! It smells like sex!"

"Weeeeiiissss!" Ruby could be heard groaning, "I wanna tell them congratulations!"

Blake and Yang looked at each other, equally horrified, before Yang grinned and rubbed the back of her head. "Well, I guess they caught us _yanging_." Blake rolled her eyes but giggled and the two curled back up, this time with the covers pulled up.


	10. The Butterfly and the Bee

_Author's Note: I am so sorry about the wait on this chapter. Working sucks, let me tell you. But here it is, a little extra long for you guys, I hope you enjoy it. And as promised I have a tournament listing for y'all. It'll be at the bottom of the chapter. I have a whole bracket made up and if there's a way to link it in, I'll do so at the beginning of the next chapter._

_And for those of you who did not read the last chapter, due to it's adult nature, here's a summary: Blake's ex-partner was something more than a partner. The cold and calculating Faunus was used to getting what he wanted, and he wanted Blake. Despite their relationship, Blake had reserved herself. Becoming more and more frustrated with Blake's shyness, Adam forced himself on her, leaving a few gruesome scars. On the other side of the coin, Yang, who normally projects an air of confidence and experience when dating, is revealed to be a virgin. Her sweet fantasy of meeting The One led her to decide to wait for him or her, which is the reason why her relationships all failed. Blake and Yang bonded on a deep and emotional level, their first time together being a magical and wonderful experience-until Weiss and Ruby walked in on them._

_And now, the continuation..._

* * *

><p>Yang was up before Blake and had decided that she would surprise her girlfriend with breakfast in bed, which went about as well as it could considering Yang had the worst luck with cooking. Ruby was the chef of the family and Yang had been kicked out of their kitchen more times than she could count. Sighing, the blonde put the fourth batch of waffle batter in the small grill and set the timer.<p>

Weiss and Ruby had finally come back after a few hours and continued on as though nothing had happened. Well, Weiss did. Ruby kept grinning and laughing and making little 'aww's at everything that Blake and Yang did. Ruby had even insisted on redesigning the room a little bit. While they still had bunk beds, Ruby had pushed the four together into two pairs. One pair was fastened to the wall with a variety of screws and nails and bolts and had a curtain over it.

That pair was Ruby and Weiss's who had elected to sleep together in the interest of "making things less awkward for everybody". Blake had eyed the contraption and shrugged. At this point, the Faunus would put up with about anything to be able to sleep side by side with her sun dragon.

Yang grinned at the memory of the nickname that Blake had bestowed upon her. It felt good to be claimed by somebody. Yang almost burned the waffles again; she was so lost in thought. Luckily she saved them just in time and flipped them over onto a plate. She snagged a bottle of Forever Fall jam and put the food together as prettily as waffles could be arranged.

She walked over to the bed and slowly sat down next to Blake. The Faunus cracked her eyes opened and turned over under the covers. She stretched and her body trembled as she shook the morning sleep out of her bones. Blake sat up and smiled at Yang. She could get used to waking up to her lover's beautiful face.

Yang grinned and set the plate in Blake's lap and then kissed her on the cheek. "Good morning, kitty. Made you breakfast."

Blake was once again overwhelmed by the love she had for her girlfriend and reached up to brush her fingers over Yang's jaw before pulling her into a kiss. "Thank you, Yang. This is so thoughtful," she said. Yang just grinned and relaxed next to her. They traded bites and talked quietly about recent developments. The conversation kept veering into sexy talk and Blake was blushing when Ruby leaned over the edge of the bed and blew her whistle loudly.

"GOOD MORNING, TEAM RWBY!" she shouted. Weiss could be heard groaning and sitting up above them.

Blake sighed softly but smiled. She saw a lot of Yang in the younger sister. They were both so full of energy and life. Yang had her hand on Blake's and Blake twined her fingers in-between the blonde's.

Ruby hopped down and announced loudly, "Today is the day that we find out the tournament lineup!" She had a large binder in her hand and was flipping through it quickly. "Now that Team CFVY is back, they've all entered and so have Team JNPR, Team CRDL, and Team SSSN. However, since there are so many visitors, the tournament has been broken up into smaller brackets to begin with. Now, rumor has it that each bracket will have Professor's competing in them. So we have to be prepared for ANYTHING!"

The whole team was listening intently at this point. Ruby pulled out her scroll and messed with it for a moment. "Okay, Jaune says it's posted outside of the cafeteria! Team RWBY! GET DRESSED AND FOLLOW ME!"

The next few minutes were a blur of pajamas, uniforms, and teeth brushing before all four members ran out the door. They made their way down the many hallways, exited the dorms, and ran towards the cafeteria building. A small crowd had gathered around the bulletin board outside. Ruby fought her way to the front and swiped a copy of the bracket to her scroll and then ran back to her team.

"Okay team! It looks like…" her eyes widened. "PROFESSOR GOODWITCH IS IN OUR BRACKET!" Ruby's adoration of the huntress escalated a hundredfold and Yang had to yank the scroll away from Ruby in order to calm her down.

"It's not just Goodwitch," Yang declared. She sent the bracket to the rest of the team and they eyed their scrolls. "Oobleck and Port are participating, as well as Cole and Lapis."

"Hey it looks like two of the entries are blank," Weiss noted.

Blake looked down and saw that the girl was correct. Then her eye caught her match. "I…" she started. Yang looked over at her and they shared a concerned look. "I have to fight Sun."

Ruby's eyes widened and she double checked her scroll. "It looks like you're fighting Mercury first, Yang. Weiss, you're fighting Yatsuhashi," Weiss merely _hmph_ed at that, "and I'm fighting COCO?!" Ruby started laughing. "Oh my Crescent Rose against that monstrosity of a gun? That's hardly a contest at all!"

Blake was glad the rest of her team was so confident but the longer she stared at Sun's name, the more it burned. She had entrusted him with so much, gave him a piece of her heart before ripping his in half, and now she had to fight him. She didn't know if she could do it.

"Well," Yang started, "Now that we know who we fight, we have three days to train. I suggest we start now."

Weiss _hmph_ed again and walked away with Ruby following close behind. Yang looked over at Blake and took her hand. "Do you want me to talk to Ozpin about it?" Blake shook her head.

"No, it's okay. I need to do this. It's just a tournament." Yang nodded and smiled.

"Okay, kitty. Hey! We should train together. According to Pyyrha, Mercury has a pretty mean roundhouse and I'm not so good at kicks." Yang visibly shuddered, remembering her swift defeat at the hand of the pink-and-brown haired girl on the train a few weeks ago.

"Of course, Yang. I'd be happy to help you." The two made their way to the gymnasium, hand-in-hand.

* * *

><p>Training with Blake was both a beautiful and a horrible thing. The girl was fluid like a running stream. Her body lithely moved from one attack to the next. As Yang clumsily blocked her lover's kicks, she found herself wishing she was as graceful. Blake's hair flowed out behind her and Yang found herself drifting into memory. <em>Her hands running through those luscious raven locks. Blake's fingers caressing her cheeks. The look in those wonderful, golden eyes as she shuddered in ecstasy. The purring in her chest as she curled into Yang.<em>

Yang was snapped back into reality by a flying roundhouse connecting with the side of her head. She went flying and Blake gasped. "Yang! I'm sorry!"

Yang laughed and stood up, brushing herself off. "My bad! I was…er…thinking."

Blake raised an eyebrow in that cute little way she had. "Thinking, huh? What about?"

"Uh…" Yang started. Her face flushed red and she rubbed the back of her head. "You…"

Blake let out a soft laugh and put an arm around Yang's shoulder, cupping her lover's cheek with her free hand. Yang was so adorable when she blushed. A soft kiss found its way to Yang's lips and the blonde eagerly returned it. Blake glanced around and saw a few of the other students staring and whispered to Yang. "Hey, people are watching us."

Yang laughed softly and kissed Blake again. "Hey, you kissed me first. And besides, let them watch. In fact, let's give them a show."

Blake's eyes widened and then realization dawned. She grinned and backed up. Drawing Gambol Shroud, she slipped into a combat position. Yang took her position and cocked each gauntlet of Ember Celica. The blonde berserker flashed a grin at the raven cat girl and then launched herself with a controlled blast of her weapon.

Blake crouched low, Gambol in one hand, Shroud in the other. She jumped back, leaving a shadow clone in her place. What would've fooled anyone else only served to prove that Yang was not your stereotypical dumb blonde. Yang ducked into a roll and proceeded to charge straight through the clone. Her shot-gauntlets connected with the flat edge of Shroud and unleashed two blasts charged with Burn Dust.

Blake grinned and used the force of the shots to launch herself in the air. Surrounding herself with three more clones, she launched them at Yang, and then proceeded to fall after them. Three blasts from Ember Celica and three shadowy blurs disappeared. Blake swung Gambol with all of her strength and Yang blocked it with a cross guard.

The two girls proceeded to launch attack after attack and neither of them gained any ground. They battled for nearly an hour, with each bout drawing the attention of more and more students until a small crowd had gathered. They barely noticed, between the sweat and bruises, both of the combatants had one goal: to land the single hit that would decide the match.

The Faunus got a glint in her eyes and jumped at Yang. Yang's eyes snapped into focus as the girl's foot hurtled towards her face. Yang managed to bring her arms up to block, but the kick was followed by another and another and Yang was soon overwhelmed.

It was so frustrating! Yang wasn't used to kicks! She grew up punching anything that gave her trouble. She didn't have time to use her legs for anything other than charging at her target. Yang's frustration began to burn and her aura kicked up a level. Between the bruises healing and her anger at her partner's fighting style, Yang's crimson eyes gave away her new determination.

Blake noticed the change too late and barely managed to dodge the brawler's fists. Yang had loaded new cartridges into her gauntlets, courtesy of one Miss Weiss Schnee, and her shots were now a terrifying blue lightning.

Blake backed up slowly but Yang pressed her new advantage. Blake was out of stamina, her latest shadow clone merely fizzing out of existence, and she glanced up into burning crimson eyes just as the fist hurtled towards her. Blake closed her eyes—

—and was surprised when the fist stopped short. She glanced up and saw that Yang's eyes had returned to their normal lilac hue and the girl was panting heavily. She reached out and put her hand on the back of Blake's head and kissed her girlfriend. Blake melted into the kiss and it was the sound of cheers and clapping that snapped them both to reality.

Looking around the room, Blake noticed that nearly their entire class had shown up. Even Team CRDL was watching, impressed. Blake grinned at Yang and then noticed something. Her bow was missing.

She saw it on the floor a few feet away. Blake tried to go grab it but Yang held her in place. "Look," she said, "they don't even see you as a Faunus. They see you as Blake, an amazing and talented huntress-in-training."

Blake replied a little bitterer than she meant to, "They see me as the girlfriend of someone who could kick everyone's ass and still have enough in the tank to go round two."

Yang shook her head and turned Blake around to show her the crowd that was cheering. "They see you as you. Look. Even Cardin is clapping."

Blake opened her mouth, but was promptly interrupted by Nora who had shoved through the crowd and was shouting excitedly at the pair. "BLAKE! THAT. WAS. AWESOME! You gotta teach me how to do that! Ooh! And Ren! And Jaune! Especially Jaune because he kinda sucks when it comes to combat, but he's a great leader and I love him like a brother and basically what I'm saying is that you really really really need to start charging for tickets to fights like these!"

Blake mumbled, "I lost."

Yang grinned. "Yeah, but you lost to me, so it doesn't count. What you did win was the admiration of our entire class." Blake looked around as the crowd started to press closer.

"You always wanted to be seen as who you are, not what you are. You've done that. You shouldn't hate what you are because it's part of what makes you, you. And you are the most amazing, most talented, most beautifulest girl ever."

Blake wiped a small tear and smiled at her girlfriend. "I don't think that's a word."

Yang just grinned her signature ear-to-ear grin and draped her arm over Blake's shoulders. "Well it should be."

Blake melted into Yang's side for a moment before turning and addressing her new fans. She answered questions for forty-five minutes and gave demonstrations for an hour after that. By the time that she and Yang got back to their dorm, they were sweaty and exhausted. Yang went into the bathroom and started to run her shower. Blake sat on the edge of their bed and sighed softly.

A soft voice called out, "You gonna join me or what?" Blake turned and saw Yang's head poking out of the small bathroom's sliding door. The Faunus smiled and as she stripped down, she bathed in Yang's gaze. This was acceptance. She wasn't some dirty, degenerate animal anymore. She wasn't stray. She wasn't lost. She was found. Yang saw her for who she was and not only that, but she encouraged her to be proud of her Faunus heritage. Yang was the first human she'd met that didn't just accept her as a Faunus, but loved her for it. Blake held her bow in her hand. She had snagged it off of the gym floor before heading back. She looked down at it and let it fall to the floor. No more hiding. No more running. _I'm not stray anymore. I'm home._ Blake made her way to the shower where her love was waiting for her. _Yang Xiao Long if you keep this up, I might just have to marry you._

"C'mere, kitty." Yang's voice was soft and sultry. Blake stepped into the shower and the first thing she did was embrace Yang. Yang returned the desperate embrace and wrapped her muscular arms around Blake's slender frame. "What's wrong, baby?"

"Nothing, Yang. Not anymore." Blake looked up into Yang's eyes and kissed her, softly at first and then passionately. "Not now that I have you. I love you so much, Yang. I love you so much." Blake leaned her head against Yang's chest.

Yang smiled and put a hand on Blake's head, in-between her ears, scratching them gently. "Hey Blake?"

Blake looked up and whispered, "Yeah?"

Yang grinned and blushed lightly. "Marry me, okay? Not now, but soon, yeah?"

Blake smiled gently. "Yang Xiao Long, you're a mind reader. Of course I'll marry you."

"I love you, kitty cat."

"I love you, sun dragon."

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: AND HERE IS THE TOURNAMENT LISTING FOR ROUND ONE<em>

Yang Xiao Long vs Mercury Black

Yatsuhashi vs Weiss Schnee

Jaune Arc vs Cardin Winchester

Neptune Vasilias vs Dove Bronzewing

Russell Thrush vs Emerald Sustrai

Scarlet vs Fox

Velvet Scarletina vs Sky Lark

Sage vs Penny

Sun Wukong vs Blake Belladonna

Pyyrha Nikos vs Cinder Fall

Nora Valkyrie vs Lie Ren

Ruby Rose vs Coco

_These are not the only matches and some of them will only be referred to and not actually described. There are more matches too, and as I said in the previous author's not, I will link a picture of the official bracket in the next chapter. Stay tuned!_


	11. Win This For Me, Ruby Rose

_Author's Note: Just a heads up that this chapter has a bit of an adult scene between Weiss and Ruby. You've been warned, young'n's._

* * *

><p>Jaune sat on the edge of his bed and stared at the bracket. <em>I have to fight Cardin.<em> Jaune's rival had plagued him ever since his first day at Beacon. He'd been quiet ever since the events in the Forever Fall, but that didn't change the fact that their relationship was rocky at best. _Hell, he held his own against Pyyrha all by himself._

_Then again…_ Jaune looked over to the girl's side of the room. Nora was playing with two little dolls she had crafted herself and Pyyrha was sitting at the desk watching the act. Her bright green eyes were closed and she was smiling that soft and gentle smile that was all her own. Jaune sighed softly to himself and smiled. Pyyrha was the perfect girlfriend and the best teammate and partner a guy could ask for. She was kind and gentle; she laughed at Jaune's jokes, even the really bad ones. She was hard on him when he needed it, but she always made up for it later.

She was always patient too. She never lost her temper with Jaune. She was perfect. Jaune kicked himself every day for how he treated her in the beginning. None of that mattered anymore though, because she was his and he was hers.

Jaune stood up and made his way over to where Pyyrha sat. He put his hand on her shoulder and without looking at him, she put her hand on his and leaned her head over. She stood up and smiled gently at him. Jaune's heart melted at that. He returned her smile and then tugged on her hand. She followed him without a word.

He led her to their special spot on the rooftop and took her hands in his. She stepped close to him and he twined his fingers in hers. "Hey, Pyyrha?" He spoke softly, as he now did with her.

"Yes, Jaune?" Her emerald eyes sparkled in the evening light.

"I…" Jaune looked down at his feet. "I want you to help me work on my aura again."

Pyyrha stood there for a moment and then nodded. "Of course, Jaune. I would be happy to help you. I'm glad you decided that you were ready. I know that we're almost there."

Jaune laughed nervously and Pyyrha just flashed him her reassuring smile. "Jaune, trust me."

"I do, Pyyrha. Completely."

Pyyrha kissed him softly and then put her hand on his chest, channeling her aura.

As always, Jaune felt incredibly embarrassed at the intimacy off the ritual. Until they fully unlocked Jaune's semblance, Pyyrha channeled her aura into his body, effectively baring her soul to him. She blushed slightly as their minds touched. The process wasn't exactly telepathy, but they could sense each other's emotions and general ideas. As usual, Pyyrha began by showing Jaune how to channel his aura into physical manifestation. She began glowing red and he began to glow white. The next step was harder, and Jaune held Pyyrha by the waist as she began to manipulate her semblance. Miló and Akoúo̱ began to levitate and Pyyrha's red aura turned black. Jaune paid attention to every minute detail and studied Pyyrha's mental and emotional processes.

They stood there for several minutes before Pyyrha began to waver. Her sword and shield dropped to the ground and her knees gave out. Jaune caught her against his chest and she laid there in his arms, trembling from exhaustion. She took a few minutes to recover and then offered to go again. Jaune kept a close eye on her, and his concerned gaze soon turned to an appreciation of his girlfriend. She truly was beautiful. He loved her dark red hair, and she only wore it down when they were alone. He loved running his hands through the silky locks. He loved the outfit she wore and the way her hips swayed as she walked. She mesmerized him with her very presence.

A gentle cough interrupted Jaune's thoughts and he opened his eyes to see a blushing Pyyrha staring at him. "Jaune…you need to focus."

Jaune considered it, he really did, but instead he kissed her softly on the lips and pulled her close to his body. She wrapped her arms around his torso, her right hand on the back of his head. He deepened the kiss and they stood entwined for a long time. When they broke apart, Jaune was glowing again and he smiled at Pyyrha.

"You really are an amazing teacher. I think I have it figured out now."

Pyyrha laughed softly and backed up a little bit. "Well? Let's see it Mr. Arc."

"As you wish m'lady." Jaune bowed theatrically.

After showing her his breakthrough, she asked him how he had figured it out. He simply replied, "I figured out what I need to protect." He elbowed her and then draped his arm around her. "You."

* * *

><p>Weiss sat in a meditative pose as Ruby took aim at another target dummy. The rhythmic sound of her sniper rifle was oddly relaxing the ivory girl. It had been ages since she last meditated, her sensei would be ashamed of her. Ruby had offered to train with her, but Weiss had politely declined. Ruby hadn't pried too far, which was surprising for her. But sitting there, occasionally watching the young girl fire her rifle with deadly accuracy, was putting Weiss's mind at ease.<p>

_Blam._

Weiss opened her eyes and saw Ruby pull the lever back on Crescent Rose. Her delicate fingers expertly slid the chamber home. Her silver eyes sighted down the scope at the furthest target. Her finger tightened on the trigger.

_Blam._

The target rocked back as the high caliber round tore through the bullseye, again. Ruby silently pulled the lever back again. Weiss lost herself in the fluid and expert motions of her girlfriend. She found herself remembering their first meeting. Weiss had been such an idiot back then. Hell, she'd been an idiot every day since then. Ruby was truly an amazing girl.

_Blam._

Weiss closed her eyes again and reentered her meditation, but the image of Ruby persisted.

_Blam._

Weiss ran her hands through Ruby's brown and red hair.

_Blam._

Her icy blue eyes gazed deeply into Ruby's own silver orbs.

_Blam._

Her lips traced lines from Ruby's jaw down to her shoulders and her fingers undid the clasp of her girlfriend's signature red cloak.

_Blam._

The laces on her corset fell away and Weiss pulled her shirt off swiftly. Ruby's face was an adorable shade of red as Weiss took in her lover's delicious beauty.

_Blam._

Weiss ran her hands over Ruby's soft and silky skin. The gasps she let out drove Weiss insane. She shuddered slightly at the sound of Ruby's ragged breathing.

_Blam._

Weiss ran her hands down to the hem of Ruby's skirt and hooked her fingers under the material. As she slowly slid the garment down, Ruby ran her hands through Weiss's hair.

_Blam._

As the garment hit the floor, Weiss kissed Ruby's stomach, tracing a line down to softer, silkier skin. Her lips touched Ruby's gentle flesh and the girl moaned quietly. Weiss began to lap at her partner's sex; she relished in the taste of Ruby. Ruby's erratic breathing and gasping was making Weiss's body quiver. As she began to pleasure Ruby faster and more enthusiastically, the moans she made grew louder and more frequent. Ruby filled her mind. Her moans and screams penetrated Weiss and filled her up with pent-up lust that yearned to break free. The final scream as Ruby climaxed into heavenly ecstasy drove Weiss wild.

"Weiss?"

Weiss looked up into Ruby's eyes and she fell in love all over again.

"Weiss?"

She reached up and brushed her girlfriend's cheek.

"Weiss!"

Weiss's eyes snapped open from her fantasy to find Ruby standing over her with wide, concerned eyes.

"You okay, Weiss?"

Weiss's eyes widened and she flushed deep red. "I—I…uh…yeah I'm fine."

"You seemed like you were in another world there. Where were you?"

Weiss smiled and stood. She reached out and brushed Ruby's cheek with her knuckles which made the shorter girl blush.

"I was in my favorite place." Weiss smiled. _You._

Ruby smiled and Weiss kicked herself mentally for the millionth time. _How could I have been so stupid before? Ruby is amazing. Ruby is my dream girl._

Ruby hugged Weiss and, for the first time, Weiss hugged Ruby back, genuinely and lovingly. Weiss whispered in Ruby's ear, "I love you, Ruby Rose."

Ruby's hug tightened and she buried her face in Weiss's neck, mumbling against Weiss's skin, "I love you more."

Weiss smiled kissed Ruby's hair and put a hand on her head, her finger's running through the girl's hair. "Impossible. I love you more than you could ever know. I love you so—"

She was interrupted by Ruby kissing her passionately on the lips. Weiss melted into the kiss. After they broke the kiss, they held each other for a while. Their tender moment was interrupted by a sudden voice from behind them.

"Salutations!"

Weiss stiffened and Ruby practically leapt into Weiss's arms. "Ah! Penny! Where did you come from!?"

The robotic girl smiled and shrugged. Ruby noticed her movements were becoming more fluid, more…human. She smiled and approached her friend. "I was just coming by to get some practice. My first match is against Sage, from Team SSSN. I am so excited to finally get to prove to the world that I am combat ready!"

Ruby smiled and put her hand on Penny's shoulder. "Penny, I know you'll do amazing. I've seen just how strong you are. I'm rooting for you, friend."

The redhead smiled and her eyes almost sparkled. "Thank you, Ruby! Now, I must go. I have to practice. I'll see you tomorrow at the Festival!"

Ruby bade her friend farewell and then took Weiss's hand. Weiss smiled at Ruby, amazed at how easily Ruby made friends. It was one of the many things Weiss loved about her new girlfriend.

Hand-in-hand, the two girls made their way back to the dorms. Weiss wanted so badly to throw Ruby on the bed and mount her like a lioness. Instead she settled for silk pajamas and curling up with Ruby. She pressed her chest against Ruby's back and rested her head against her girlfriend's. "Hey, Ruby?"

"Yeah, Weiss?" Her voice was soft and sleepy.

"I want you to win this thing, Ruby Rose. I want you to win and prove to everyone; prove to me, just how amazing you are. When it's all over, I want my girlfriend to be standing tall, victorious. I love you, Ruby Rose. Win this for me."

Ruby snuggled into Weiss's arms and it was all the answer she needed.

Weiss added in a low whisper, "Win this for me and I'll be your prize."

Ruby mewed and took Weiss hand in her own. "I love you, Ruby Rose. I love you so much."

Ruby finally whispered back, "I'll win for you, Weiss. I'll prove to you and everyone else that I deserve to be here. I'll prove how strong I am. And I'll prove it all to myself too. I'll prove that I'm worthy of your love. Because I love you, Weiss Schnee. I love you more than anything."

Weiss wrapped her arms around Ruby and held her as close to herself as possible. The two girls fell fast asleep.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note Part II: The Sequel: Who's excited for a tournament!? I AM! The next chapter kicks off the Vytal Festival Combat Tournament! MERCURY BLACK VS YANG XIAO LONG! Stay tuned, and as always, thank you for reading.<em>


	12. Yang vs Mercury!

_Author's Note: I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! Writer's block really sucks and I just didn't have it in me to write a fight scene. But, some Hollywood Undead and a few bad matches of CoD: Advanced Warfare got me infuriated enough to really hammer out this battle. I hope you enjoy it! *evil snicker*_

_Oh, side note, the tournament bracket is finished and polished and just needs censoring before I publish it here._

_Again, enjoy~!_

* * *

><p>The next morning came all too quick and Yang woke up extra early. She gently roused Blake awake enough to let her know where she was going, got dressed, and made her way to the gym. The hallways of Beacon were festively decorated with bouquets of white roses, Vale's national flower.<p>

The courtyard in the middle of the main buildings was covered in red leaves. Red streamers drifted gently in the subtle breeze. The five o'clock sun peered over the horizon and Yang stopped for a moment to appreciate the beauty. She smiled to herself.

The gym was completely empty and Yang came out of the locker room in her black tank top and yellow track shorts. She queued up a punching bag from the storage rack. As it whirred along the tiny track on the ceiling and then locked into place, Yang wrapped her wrists in athletic tape. She set her sights on the bag and began to punch.

She had been punching, and kicking too, remembering her sparring sessions with Blake, for over an hour when a small noise behind her alerted her to a presence.

Blake was sitting on the floor and watching Yang silently. Yang wiped the sweat from her eyes and grinned at her girlfriend. "Hey, kitten."

Blake smiled at her. "Hey, you."

Yang turned back and began punching the bag again. "Why aren't you at the festival?"

Blake got up and walked towards Yang, stopping to put a hand on her girlfriend's shoulder. Yang stopped punching and turned slightly to face Blake. Blake put her finger on Yang's chin and kissed her softly. "You're not there." Yang smiled. "Are you nervous about your fight?"

Yang shrugged and started punching once more. "Not really. Either I win," she punched the bag twice, "or I lose. I'm not sweating it too much." Her punches grew noticeably harder and Blake raised an eyebrow.

"Yang…"

Yang pursed her lips closed and continued punching, harder and faster.

"Yang, talk to me."

Yang's final punch tore a fiery hole through the bag and sand spilled out over the floor. She slumped and fell to her knees. "I'm scared."

"What?" Blake knelt next to Yang and put her and on her shoulder.

"I'm scared, okay?! What if I lose? I'm just so… I'm on a team with such amazing people. My sister who singlehandedly held her own against the world's worst criminal and an unknown assailant who broke into the most secure building in Vale. There's the heiress to the largest Dust company in the world, little miss perfect who is not only rich and gorgeous, but also an extremely talented swordswoman. And then there's you. The ex-White Fang hitgirl who took out the two most dangerous criminals in Vale within minutes of each other. I'm just…the girl who got her ass kicked by a mute ice cream girl."

Blake wrapped her arms around Yang's shoulders and whispered quietly, "Yang. My Yang." She brushed her fingers across Yang's face, brushing a few stray locks of golden hair out of her scarlet eyes. "You burn so brightly that you're blinded by your own flames."

Yang blinked.

"Yang, your name is feared throughout the criminal underworld. You destroyed an entire club and then went back for seconds. You helped a team of first year students, including a fifteen year old, to defeat the largest Nevermore ever recorded. You destroyed a top-of-the-line military walker with a single punch. Yes, you were defeated—" Yang stiffened, "—by an unknown enemy with unknown powers in less than ideal conditions."

"But…"

Blake put her finger on Yang's lips. "But nothing. Shut up, Yang." Yang's eyes swapped back to lilac suddenly, the rage and pain gone. "Yang, you're amazing. Did you hear everyone after the Breach? Yatsuhashi was almost worshipping you. Hell, Team SSSN nearly didn't enter the tournament because of you. So pull yourself together, Yang, because you can do this. This little Mistril punk won't hold a candle to my sun dragon, okay?"

Yang leaned her head against Blake's hand. "Okay."

Blake smiled. "Good. Now that that's settled, you have a fight to win."

Yang stood up and Blake followed. "Okay!"

Blake laughed and then trailed a finger from Yang's ear to her jaw. "Just know that if we fight each other, I won't go easy on you, love."

Blake walked out of the hips, very aware of Yang's eyes following her swaying hips. Blake grinned to herself and started walking towards the arena.

* * *

><p>The arena was huge. Built like a coliseum, the circular monstrosity was the centerpiece of the entertainment district of Vale. In the center of the building lay the arena, a masterpiece of modern technology. The arena utilized the most advanced terraforming nanotechnology and holographic processing to change the layout of the battlefield in only a few seconds.<p>

The arena was framed by three tiers of seating, with a fourth row of box seats for dignitaries and the very wealthy. Two gates were placed on opposite sides of the arena, and each lead back into a separate locker room. In one room, a tall silver-haired man adjusted the weights on his greaves and grinned. _This is gonna be fun._

In the other locker room, Team RWBY gathered around their blonde berserker. "You got this, sis!" Ruby was almost jumping up and down. Blake was silently rubbing Yang's shoulders. Weiss was studying her scroll.

"Okay, Yang," Weiss started, "The arena is fairly standard this round. It's a small forest, surrounded by a frozen moat. They've got it snowing in there, so be careful. They have the collapsible roof up, so don't get yourself thrown up too high or anything crazy like that. The roof and walls are reinforced with an electric force field. Don't touch the walls."

Yang nodded absently. The light above the gate flashed yellow. "Okay, team!" shouted Ruby, "To the seats! Yang, good luck, sis!"

Ruby and Weiss walked out hand-in-hand. Blake smiled and kissed Yang on the neck. "Go get 'em, sun dragon. I love you, Yang."

Blake started to leave and then Yang grabbed her hand. "Blake. Thank you. I love you too." Blake smiled and handed Yang her jacket.

"Knock 'em dead."

With that she was gone and Yang was alone. The yellow light above the gate began pulsing and Yang stood up, donning her jacket. The lights in the room cut out and the gate light flashed green. The door open and a biting winter chill seeped into Yang's core.

She stepped out and almost slipped on the ice under her feet. The moat was nearly thirty feet across and Yang remembered Weiss's tactical advice. She slowly made her way over to the bank and then started towards the middle of the arena. A blue holographic circle denoted the exact center of arena and Yang found her opponent already waiting for her. They stood in the circle together, staring each other down. The loudspeaker crackled and a voice boomed from every direction all at once. "Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for joining us for the Vytal Festival Combat Tournament! To kick off today's festivities, we bring our first of many exciting duels! This morning's match promises to be a good one! Ladies and Gentlemen, I present from Haven Academy in Mistral, Mercury Black! And from right her in Vale, first year Beacon Academy student and daughter of the famous Taiyang Xiao Long, it's Yang Xiao Long!"

"Ready, Mercury Black?" Mercury shoved his hands into his pockets and grinned. "Ready, Yang Xiao Long?" Yang pounded her fists together. "Ready…!" The two combatants slipped into a ready stance. "And...!" Yang cocked each of her gauntlets once. "FIGHT!"

Yang blasted both gauntlets into the ground, launching herself into the air. Below her, a crater formed where she had been standing a moment ago. Mercury had both of his hands in his pockets and very nonchalantly stepped back from the scorched earth.

The silver-haired man grinned up at Yang and flicked his right boot against his left calf. Flames spat out of the heels of each boot and he accelerated towards Yang. The girl twisted in the air, firing off a few rounds for aero-maneuvering. Mercury built up speed, grinning as he flew towards the blonde. Yang grimaced and fired her right arm into the air, desperate to descend. She was useless in the air without a partner to back her up.

She dodged too late and Mercury's left greave slammed into her shin. Her aura absorbed most of the blow but she was sent into a dizzying tailspin. Spiraling towards the ground, she realized it was pointless to resist and turtle into a ball, her aura blazing around her.

As she hit the ground, a deafening boom sounded and the snow was cleared from the area. It rained down around the five-foot deep hole that Yang suddenly found herself in.

Mercury peered over the edge at her and laughed. "Don't tell me that's all the legendary Yang Xiao Long has?"

Yang grunted. "Not even close, asshole."

She crouched low on the ground and focused her aura on her fists. Using her father's training, she focused her inner energy completely on the point of each knuckle. Using her weapons as channels, she pumped the energy through the Burn Dust loaded into Ember Celica.

With crimson eyes, she let it loose.

Rage exploded out of the earth and into Mercury's stomach. Yang slammed her fists into his gut, twisting her wrists as she extended her arms to achieve maximum power.

Flames erupted on either side of Mercury's torso and he coughed blood. Flecks of it sprayed over Yang's face but she didn't care. Her inner rage had completely taken over her body. Mercury curled up on the ground for a moment and then shakily stood. He grinned at Yang. "That it? You know, your dad is a legend. What are you?" He spat more blood. "You're just some little girl living in his shadow. I'm gonna show the world the truth about the Xiao Longs. You're not dragons; you're little lizards about to be crushed under my boots."

He laughed and charged at Yang. As he approached, Yang readied both of her gauntlets to fire but before she could, he deftly swept her legs out from under her. As she fell to her back, he raised his leg up and Yang saw it. Inside his boots, sheathed next to the weapons' barrels were two long switchblade daggers.

Mercury swung his foot down and Yang rolled to the right, throwing snow up into the attacker's face. He didn't even flinch as he cart-wheeled. He planted his hands in the ground and flipped himself into the air. His heal aimed at Yang, the descent was fast and before Yang could do anything, he had slammed the boot into her stomach.

Crimson eyes widened as his face split into an evil grin.

_Thunk._

The blade slid into Yang's stomach and disappeared before the crowd or camera could catch what had happened.

In the stands, Ruby's eyes widened as she screamed, "Yang!"

The snow turned scarlet and Yang clamped a hand over her wound. Blood dribbled from her nose and mouth. She coughed and nearly blacked out from the pain.

Her limbs were losing feeling and she knew she'd been poisoned.

She made her way to her knees, her one hand holding her up, the other desperately trying to hold her stomach together.

She glared up at her opponent who hovered a few feet above the ground.

Black eyes stared down at her. His hands were still in his pockets.

Yang slammed a bloody fist into the ground and jumped up to charge at him. "Damn you!" she screamed.

He nimbly dodged each of her clumsy blows. Yang's aura was flickering around her and her eyes kept flickering. Her vision was blurring and she held desperately onto consciousness.

Mercury drifted close to her and whispered in her ear as she fell to her knees once more. "You know, your Faunus girlfriend is pretty hot. Maybe I'll have a sample later. Hell, I might even invite your sister. It can be a family thing."

That was the trigger. Yang lost consciousness as her semblance took over all motor functions. Her eyes blazed scarlet and the snow around them began to melt as she delved deep within herself, pulling every shred of power into her grasp.

Wordlessly, she grabbed Mercury by the neck. Her speed surprised even Blake, who watched silently as her mortally wounded lover gave herself over to her hatred and righteous fury. Yang tightened her grip, ensuring that her opponents snake tongue would never hiss its disgusting lies ever again. She dragged him slowly to the frozen riverbed. He struggled and pried at her hands but her grip could not be broken.

Mercury finally lost his cool and unsheathed one of the daggers from his boot and jammed it into Yang's hand. Her head snapped in his direction and she glared at him with such red hatred that he nearly lost his nerve. She ignored the dagger and shifted her grip to the back of his neck, allowing him to breathe.

He had nearly sucked in a lungful when the berserker slammed his head into the ice. His nose crunched and broke, blood splattering all over the ice and staining his silver hair and clothes.

She slammed his face into the ice again.

And again.

And again.

The ice cracked and a final slam shoved his head deep into the chilled water.

For a second it seemed she had won. The announcer started to call the match. "The winner, ladies and gentlemen, is Yang—"

The voice was cut off as Mercury pulled his head from the water and in one swift move stabbed Yang through the chest, slamming the dagger through her sternum and down into the ice.

His grin was now a snarl and he started choking Yang. "How does it feel, sun dragon? Huh? How does it feel?"

Yang gurgled blood.

Mercury placed his hand over her face and slammed her head into the ice. The ice broke immediately and her head submerged. Mercury jumped into the air, raised a boot, and brought it home on the dagger that nailed the girl to the ice.

Yang slipped under the water, the only trace of her was the crimson blood that tainted the bright blue water.

"The match..." the announcer started, "is over. Combatants, stand down. The winner is Mercury Black."

The crowd roared in approval. Their deafening shouting overtook the horrified screams of Team RWBY.

Under the surface, Yang slipped into darkness as her body began to fail.


	13. What She Needs to Do

_Author's Note: Oh boy, I know, I know. I'm in big trouble. That last chapter though, whoo! It took a lot out of me. I had so many ideas for how I should follow up but ultimately, I have to settle for this. A few of the matches I want to be just short little things that the characters just hear about, and don't worry, they'll hear all about them, but ultimately, I want the focus on Team RWBY and Yang's recovery. So that said, I apologize for the rather short nature of this chapter, but I wanted to get something out for you guys to read before I start in on the next chapter._

_As always, I hope you guys enjoy!_

* * *

><p>"I don't give a damn if he's visiting from Mistral. Hell, he could be the damn King's son, I would still murder his ass!" Blake was yelling at the match officials who had failed to call the match after Yang's aura had dipped. One of them was so terrified of the screaming Faunus that his very fake hair piece had slipped to one side as sweat drenched his forehead. The other kept bowing and apologizing while the third, a younger woman with ebony skin and bright blue hair just kept glancing at her scroll.<p>

The fat man wiped his forehead and straightened his toupee. "Miss, we're very sorry that this unfortunate incident has occurred. If we had known that her aura was that low, we would've called the match. Unfortunately, her semblance interfered with our monitoring equipment and it wasn't until Mr. Black had injured her that we were aware of what was happening."

The scrawny older judge bowed again. "In any case, we cannot pursue any legal action or condone any sort of revenge you might have in mind, as Mr. Black is an esteemed guest from the Mistral Kingdom. Let us not forget that he too suffered grievous injury in the match."

Blake started to open her mouth to yell again when the young woman finally weighed in on the matter. "In any case, Mr. Black won the match fair and square. He will not be disqualified, nor will he be reprimanded for using his skills, weapons, and cunning to take down a clearly superior foe. Be thankful that Miss Xiao Long is in good hands and leave it at that. Now, if you'll excuse us, we have more matches to observe."

She turned and stalked away from the livid young girl, followed closely by her fellow referees. Blake clenched her fist and punched a wall hard enough to dent it before walking back down the hall of the hospital towards Yang's room.

Inside lay her worst nightmare.

Yang was naked, save for the bandages over her chest, arm and hand, and stomach; the bed covers up over her waist. An oxygen mask was fitted over her nose and mouth and several IVs penetrated her arms. The EKG machine emitted a faint beep every second or so.

Ruby sat next to her sister, the older girl's hand hung limply in the younger sister's grasp. Weiss sat next to her girlfriend, her arm on her leg, soothing her gently. Both had tear stains on their cheeks.

Blake trembled at the sight of the berserker brought so low. The doctors had found and neutralized the poison that was running through her body. Luckily, the toxin was only a paralyzing agent, meant to slow the target, and not more serious. However, if left in her body, the toxin would've created a plethora of medical issues. The wound on her hand wasn't serious. The bone would heal naturally and she would regain use of the arm within a month. The stomach wound was slightly more serious, having just missed her stomach and only nicking a part of her small intestine. The doctor's had been able to stitch it back together and flash-heal it with dust. However, the chest wound was not so lucky. The blade had pierced the inferior vena cava, the large vein that carries deoxygenated blood from the lower half of the body into the heart to be re-oxygenated.

The doctor's had been able to stop the bleeding enough for some makeshift repairs but Yang was still unstable. She went back in for surgery in fifteen minutes and Team RWBY was spending as much time with her as they could.

"She was always so strong." Ruby mumbled, her voice low and scratchy from crying. "Now look at her."

Weiss squeezed Ruby's leg and the latter dissolved back into tears. Blake grimaced and her body trembled in rage. She hoped to whatever gods there were that Mercury Black did not wind up being her opponent in the tournament. If he was, Blake knew that she would kill him, and damn the consequences.

Because of the events, a few of the matches would occur out of order. In a few minutes, Fox of Team CFVY would be fighting Scarlet of Team SSSN. Blake had never met the other members of Neptune and Sun's team, but she knew that Fox was not an opponent to go easy on. His blindness had only made his other senses more sharp. Blake was a little disappointed that she would miss the match.

Suddenly, the room was a flurry of doctors and surgeons and Team RWBY was escorted out. Ruby stood by the door to Yang's now-empty room. Weiss had her arms around Ruby and Blake was happy that Ruby had someone to comfort her. Blake's chest almost physically hurt at the thought of something happening to Yang.

Yang had saved her from her darkness, had become everything Blake wanted in a partner, in a friend, in a lover. Yang was Blake's everything and a world without Yang Xiao Long was not a world that Blake Belladonna wished to live in.

As Ruby and Weiss slowly began to trudge towards the exit, Blake curled her fingers into a fist and glared at the floor. _So help me, Yang, if you leave me…_ She left the thought unfinished.

She made her way to the exit.

Over the loudspeakers outside she heard the refs call the match.

"Fox of Team CFVY is the winner!"

Blake barely paid it any attention. Her heart was black with rage and she knew where she was going.

She needed to find Mercury Black.

She needed to kill him.


	14. Twelve Hours is a Long Night

Evening arrived and found the tournament only three matches towards completion. Fox had defeated Scarlet in a furiously short battle. Ruby held her scroll and watched the match unfold. Scarlet had unfurled his cape and revealed his weapon to be a pair of sai, the hilts of which doubled as pistol barrels. Ruby, who normally would've been fawning over the new weapon, was abnormally quiet.

Next to her on the bed, Weiss leaned against her girlfriend, her hands holding Ruby's one free arm. There was so much Weiss wanted to say to Ruby, but she knew that right now, the young girl just needed her space. Ruby's eyes glazed over as the two combatants launched into a flurry of slashes and stabs. Fox showed off his rocket punches and his aura control allowed him to concuss the air in-between the combatants. In a last ditch attempt, Scarlet hurled his sai at Fox, the barrels flashing and the weapons flew through the air.

Fox closed his eyes and with only subtle movements dodged both projectiles. Scarlet scoffed and Fox sprinted at him. With both of his fists on Scarlet's torso, the match was called. Fox calmed his aura and then bowed to Scarlet, who merely threw his cape over his shoulder and stalked away.

Since the disaster with Yang, the judges seemed to call matches almost too early now. Ruby flipped over to the Neptune vs Dove match and once again barely paid attention to the match. The match was over after five minutes of Neptune toying with Dove, who clumsily swung his sword around. After boring of using his polearm, Neptune switched to his trident and ended the match in one blow.

Ruby flipped over to the next match, Russell Thrush vs Emerald Sustrai. Weiss gently leaned over and plucked the electronic device from Ruby's loose grasp. Ruby didn't complain, or even notice at all.

Weiss caressed her lover's cheek and brushed the soft skin with her thumb. "Ruby…" Ruby's dull eyes glanced over at Weiss and then back off into space. "Talk to me, you dolt." Weiss's voice lowered to a soft whisper. "Please…"

"There's nothing to talk about. Yang will live. Blake will kill Mercury. Blake will be arrested. Yang will get herself killed trying to save her."

It broke Weiss's heart to see the normally peppy and optimistic team leader so broken and hopeless. "Ruby, that's not going to happen."

"Then where is Blake, hmm?" Ruby's question hung in the air unanswered by Weiss. The heiress patted Ruby's hand and then scooted off the bed.

"Ruby, you can stay here if you want, I won't blame you, but I'm going to find Blake." Ruby just sat there, staring at the wall. Weiss sighed and grabbed her jacket, then headed out the door. Waiting outside, unbelievably, were Jaune and Pyyrha.

"We're coming with you, Weiss." said Pyyrha. Jaune nodded the affirmative. Weiss smiled gently and nodded back. She led the way, racking her brain for any place where Blake might be. Jaune had dialed Sun on his scroll and was quietly asking questions, while Pyyrha talked to Velvet. Neither of the two had seen Blake.

The group decided to split up. Jaune took the docks, Pyyrha went to the commerce district to search bookstores and dust shops. Weiss decided to check out the guest dorms for the visiting teams.

She reached the room where Mercury's team was staying and gently knocked on the door. A young woman with long dark hair opened the door and smiled at Weiss, her golden eyes glowing in the soft dusky light.

"Hello, I'm Weiss Schnee of Team RWBY."

"Hello, Miss Schnee. It is an honor to meet you. Forgive me, but I hope you're not here to cause trouble for my teammate. He's already received several threats from students and even a mob boss operating out of ClubOum."

"No no, nothing like that. However, I would like to ask him a few questions, if that's okay."

"Of course, come on in." The woman held the door for Weiss and she walked in to the dorm. There were only three beds in the dorm. Two were pressed together and one was on the opposite side of the window that sat in the middle of the far wall. Other than the lack of a fourth bed, the dorm was identical to the ones in the main hall.

In one bed sat Emerald Sustrai, who had demolished Russell Thrush earlier that day. The bed next to hers contained a young man with silver hair. His face was wrapped in bandages and only his shocking silver hair, eyes, and mouth were visible. His neck was supported by a brace and his arms were both wrapped in bandages.

Weiss was shocked at the damage that Yang had managed to inflict upon her opponent. She shoved all thoughts of the match aside. Anger would not serve her well here.

The young woman pulled up a chair and offered it to Weiss before sitting on the lone bed on the right side of the room. "Forgive me, I never introduced myself. My name is Cinder Fall. This," she gestured to Emerald, "is Emerald Sustrai."

Emerald glared at Weiss and went back to checking Mercury's bandages. "Apologies. She's…a bit angry." Weiss pursed her lips together and kept silent. "Now, I believe you said you had questions?"

Weiss did not like this woman one bit. Her voice was too smooth. She sounded like a snake. However, this was a necessary action. "Mr. Black," she began, "I wanted to ask you if you've received any particularly violent threats after your…victory."

Mercury sat up slightly and said in a raspy voice, "Plenty."

"Any from my teammates?" Weiss sat forward.

"No." Mercury grunted.

"Not even Miss Belladonna?"

Mercury rolled his eyes. "I said no."

"Then she hasn't stopped by here at all?"

"What part of 'no' don't you get?"

"Just being thorough." Weiss stood and brushed her skirt. "Thank you for your time."

When she reached the door, she turned with a smirk. "Mercury?"

He grunted again.

"Watch out for the CubOum mob's boss, Junior. He's got a thing for Yang. I'd hate to see you taken out of the tournament before the rest of Team RWBY gets a go at you.

Emerald stood suddenly, her crimson eyes boring holes in Weiss and her fists shaking. Weiss just smiled and walked out of the door and into the night.

She knew where Blake was.

* * *

><p>After calling Jaune and Pyyrha to let them know where she was going, Weiss made her way to the hospital. She asked the nurse if Yang had been moved and if it was okay to go see her. The nurse hesitated but with a bit of puppy-dog pouting, the nurse relented. Weiss mad her way down the hallways.<p>

She opened the door to Yang's room and her heart broke at what she saw.

Blake sat in a chair next to the bed, her hands holding Yang's limp hand to her cheek. Blake was crying and whispering to Yang. Weiss couldn't make it out but it sounded pleading. Yang's EKG blipped softly and her chest rose in small shallow, shaky breaths.

Weiss walked up behind Blake and put a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Blake, she's going to be okay. The doctor's said that with her healing factor, she should be awake in a few days."

Blake whispered quietly. "I wanted to kill him. I went to his hospital room. He didn't notice me. I could've done it. I followed him to his dorm, unnoticed, even by his escorts. I could've killed him. I should've done it. But all I could think about was Yang. I don't want to lose her, and if I went after Mercury, I'd lose her and you and Ruby and I can't lose you guys. I finally found a family. I can't lose you." She broke back down into tears and Weiss knelt next to her.

"It's okay, Blake. It'll be okay. We're not going anywhere. Not Ruby, not me, and never Yang. She loves you so much, Blake. She would never leave you." Weiss wrapped her arms around the Faunus's slender frame.

"Just promise me that you'll let this go. Please. No revenge, no payback. Just…promise me."

Blake nodded and Weiss breathed a sigh of relief. "I'll go get some blankets and let you have some more time with her. Just, don't stay up too late, okay? You fight tomorrow at two o'clock."

"Weiss, wait." Blake's scratchy voice stopped Weiss in her tracks. "Penny fights Sage tomorrow, right?"

"At noon, yes. Why?"

"If she wins, and she will, she'll fight Mercury. You have to get Ruby to help her. I know Ruby is taking this just as hard as I am. Maybe this could help snap her out of it."

Weiss smiled and nodded. "Of course. But what about you?"

Blake looked longingly at Yang. "I'll be okay as soon as she wakes up."

Weiss turned and let the two be together alone. Blake crawled into bed next to Yang, extremely careful of the IVs and equipment. She curled up next to her lover and cried softly into the blankets until restless sleep finally took her.

Visions of blood and mechs haunted her dreams. One word echoed through the nightmare: Taurus. Deep in her medicated coma, Yang managed to put a hand on Blake's head and everything became okay. The nightmare was replaced by a dream of wedding bells and honeymoons. Blake purred through the rest of the night.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: I know a few of you were probably hoping to see Fox and Scarlet fight more in-depth, but there are a few matches that I can only mention what happens. The events of some of the minor matches shall remain ambiguous. Use your imaginations! Any questions about Scarlet's weapons, I can answer here.<em>

_Name: Crimson Tide_

_Type: Pistol-Sai_

_Specialty: The ability to be thrown long distances by aid of hilt-mounted pistol barrels. Scarlet can also retrieve them remotely with a small implant in his left arm._

_Misc. Details: He wears them in a holster attached to his back hidden by his cape. They fire using a combination of Burn and Water dust, creating a unique lava-esque blast when used. He prefers to wield them by holding the blades against his wrist with his thumbs hooked between the blade and the hand-guard with the pistol barrels pointing outwards._

_Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and that little Monty Oum easter egg in there. Barbara would be proud of that pun. ClubOum. Cluboom. Ka-boom. Get it? GODDAMMIT BARBARA!_

ANYWAY AS I WAS SAYING. NEXT TIME: SAGE VS PENNY, MONK VS ROBOT! THE EPIC SHOWDOWN OF THE GREEN WARRIORS!


	15. The Puppet and the Sage

_Author's Note: Finally! It's here! Penny vs Sage! I hope it's every bit as epic as you all have hoped. AND, to really get into the spirit, here is the video I listened to while writing it._

Link: watch?v=MbNxu5_b1kQ&index=1&list=PLcy7ORxdbvfLh_ouF_aPLADJ0WjNwEo-J

_There's a whole playlist I listen to while writing, but in that video specifically, I listened to "Fight to Win" by Unstoppable Music (48:48) and "Serve and Protect" by Pitch Hammer Music (51:40). Give them a listen while you read, it'll really enhance the experience._

_Now I know I promised a full tournament bracket a few chapters ago, and while I have the bracket itself, I haven't gotten around to censoring the winners of the later matches. Hopefully I'll get that finished today or tomorrow and can have it uploaded to my deviantArt account. I'll either update this chapter with an author's note at the end containing the link or put it in the next chapter. This time, I promise! Check back for more info._

_Anyway, that's all from me! Enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

><p>Penny stood motionless in front of the gate. The amber light overhead gave everything in the locker room an eerie sheen. She rotated her joints and flexed her knees. Ruby had stopped by to wish her luck a few minutes earlier. Penny was extremely grateful to have a friend like her. The girl genuinely seemed to care about her, even though she was just a... <em>A what? What am I? A robot. I am not real.<em>

Ruby hadn't thought so, though. Ruby considered Penny her best friend outside of Team RWBY. So Penny had made up her mind to get as far as she could in the tournament, prove herself, and then gracefully lose to Ruby so that her friend could win. The synthetic girl clenched her fists and focused her aura on her back. She could hear the whirs of servos and gears as her weapon launching mechanism readied her swords. _This is it._

The light flashed green and the door slid open.

Outside a desert wind whistled and sand could be seen being blown around. However, the storm stopped at the edge of the door, the barrier preventing the false environment to escape the arena. Penny stepped through the door.

The arena was filled with sand dunes and the ceiling was left open for the noon sun to shine down brightly on the contestants. Penny was grateful for her lack of human sensations. The heat would've been nearly unbearable.

She made her way to the center of the arena and stepped inside the blue circle. Across from her stood a tall, dark-skinned young man dressed in baggy cargo pants and only a white and green coat over his bare chest. The wind whipped at his coat and Penny could see intricate designs tattooed on his chest and neck. No doubt, they were tribal and meant a great deal to this man.

Penny's audio receptors picked up the announcer's voice but she chose to tune it out and focus instead on her opponent. He appeared to be weaponless but Penny was not so naïve to believe that he was defenseless. Lie Ren of Team JNPR was known to keep his weapons in his sleeves, and Scarlet, who was Sage's teammate, kept his weapons hidden as well.

The announcer had finished introducing Atlas's new aura-generating synthetic and had started to announce Sage. "Hailing from Mistral and Haven Academy, a young man so mysterious that even his own teammates know not his last name! Choosing only to go by the moniker of 'Sage', this young man passed the entrance exams of Haven Academy without moving an inch!"

_Without moving an inch? What are you...? _Penny narrowed her eyes, flipped over to her x-ray vision, and scanned the dark man. Indeed, he bore no weapons, not even under his coat.

Penny nearly missed the announcer commencing the match and Sage just stood still opposite her. He waited for her to make the first move. Normally, Penny would err on the side of caution and bait her opponent into revealing their power early, but the young red-hooded girl had rubbed off on the robotic girl and Penny grinned. Her backpack popped open and ten blades flew backwards and then arrayed themselves around Penny's body, framing it dramatically.

Sage's face bore no reaction and Penny frowned. She used her aura to tether a string to No. 1 and No. 2. She threw them at Sage but immediately before hitting the contestant, they fell short inexplicably. Penny pulled back on the tethers and grimaced. _I think..._

She attached tethers to No. 3, No. 4, No.5, and No. 6, throwing each of them at Sage in turn. Each fell short.

Penny grunted and then pulled all of the blades back to her body where they floated around her. She hated using this power so early but she wanted to see what Sage would do.

_I need to end this quickly. The heat may be wearing him down,_ Sweat beaded on the dark man's face. _But the sand is starting to lock my leg servos._

Penny gathered the swords in front of her, the tips aimed squarely at Sage. The blades began rotating counterclockwise, energy building in the center. Still, Sage did not move. Penny's frown deepened and her eyebrows knitted together in a glare. _Fine. Have it your way._

The blades stopped rotating and for a brief moment, the energy seemed about to dissipate as a low whine was heard. Then, Penny tugged on No. 10's string and the blades bloomed like a flower and began rotating clockwise. Green energy shot directly out of the pointed canon and lanced towards Penny's foe. Smoke, dust, and sand erupted around the enemy and for several seconds, he was obscured from vision. Penny cycled between x-ray, thermal, ultraviolet, and infrared before a dark hand extended from the smoke cloud.

It formed a fist and then the smoke dissipated immediately. Sage stood in the middle of a scorch mark, surrounded by blackened glass where Penny's beam had superheated the sand. Sage's face was still a mask of nonchalance but Penny noticed a posture change that gave away his heightened adrenaline levels and new resolve.

Penny pulled her swords back into a defensive position as Sage took his armored right arm and ran his hand along his left coat sleeve. Green dust lit up the coat and Sage curled it into his hands. His armored left hand began making hand signs, no doubt a way of focusing his will and aura into the magical substance. He slammed his fist into the ground and the earth trembled. Thick brown vines sprouted out of the ground, shattering the earth beneath Penny's feet. She quickly jumped backwards and began slicing vines with her swords.

It seemed like each vine she cut was replaced with another one. The robotic girl pulled her swords to her and arrayed them around her waist like a deadly hula-hoop. They began spinning and she jumped with all of her might towards the herbimancer. The blades sliced through vine after vine as the ginger sped towards Sage. The young man merely raised an eyebrow and put his right hand forward. His gauntlet emitted a misty black vapor and right before Penny's swords struck, a black cloud sprang up around him.

The blades struck the murky darkness and became lodged, as though the substance was made of glue. The cloud condensed on No. 1 and Penny pulled the other nine swords back quickly. The cloud devoured the metal and when the sword was finally freed, it was little more than a hilt with a rusty edge where the blade had once been.

Sage smiled and for the first time, spoke. "I combine Void Dust with my own Semblance. Senescence. The ravages of time. None can escape, not even Life."

Penny, who was concerned at the smile, then realized that Sage was genuinely enjoying the match. The smile was sincere and his information offered was a gift. There was no malevolence like when Mercury nearly killed Yang. There was no anger, like Scarlet with Fox. This was, to him, a fun match to pass the time. There was no need for him to prove his skills. Back home, he was already famous. There was no desire to win; his team captain had that responsibility. All there was was joy. Joy in a fun, competitive match with a pretty girl.

Penny's eyes widened and she hopped back. She answered his smile with one of her own, a genuine joy-filled grin. He scraped the black Dust from his armor and balled it into his fist as she began charging her weapons.

As the green energy lanced out from her swords, his murky black shield sprang up, and around it, vines laced over the whole thing, knotting and twisting, creating an impenetrable shield.

The beam of green light collided with Sage's shield. The flash of light nearly blinded the audience. Inside the middle of the maelstrom of light and sand and glass shards and plant residue, Penny pushed her power limits to the max. She could feel the heat in her chest. _Just a little more._ The power core in her body threatened to explode and in her head, she heard the warning beeps as she approached super-critical levels. _Just...a little more..._

With a yell, she poured all of her aura into the beam, and with a final, deafening explosion, the beam pierced the shield. Void and Nature Dust exploded everywhere.

At the heart of the explosion, Sage reached out a hand and his pupils dilated so that his eyes seemed entirely black. The beam arced and hit his bare left hand. Penny tried to cut the beam but the power she'd poured into it was too much. Her core was going super-critical and there was nothing she could do about it.

_No! It's too much! _"Sage, run!" she screamed, her voice lost in the green light that surrounded them both.

Sage began to walk towards her, his hand surrounded by a murky black aura. The beam seemed to be drawn to the black hole he held in his palm. As the beam poured into his aura, his hand began to wrinkle and age, the fingernails grew out and then fell off, his skin wrinkled and shrunk and sagged and eventually decayed away. Muscle necrotized and turned black before whisking away into the energy vortex. His bare, skeletal hand still contained the blast. He continued to walk forward as his semblance ate at his own arm.

Finally, he placed his hand on Penny's chest, she felt the heat suddenly cool, the beam cut off, and the vortex's swirling began to slow.

Penny stared at Sage, eyes wide, a horrified expression on her face. He just smiled and used his undamaged hand to pat her on the shoulder. "It's okay. I aged and contained the blast to a point in time where it had no more power. Your power core should be fine now too."

"Your hand," Penny started. If she had been built with human eyes, tears would have been streaming down her cheeks.

"It's just an arm." Sage reached over his chest and snapped the brittle, aged bone just above the elbow. "Hey." She looked up at him and he closed his eyes and smiled. "Thanks for the match."

The maelstrom of energy finally collapsed and time seemed to resume. Sage collapsed to the ground.

"—don't know what to say, folks! One moment they're attacking and the next, he's out cold! The match goes to Penny Polendina!"

That's when Penny realized that Sage had used his semblance, not only to age and stop her beam and power core, but also to shield the audience from the blast. Penny knelt next to the unconscious man and ran her hands through his green hair. "Thank you, Sage." Penny leaned forward and kissed his forehead.

Around her, the remnants of their battle began to deteriorate and wisp away as the effects of Sage's semblance destroyed all traces of the averted catastrophe.

Penny stood and the crowd roared in approval. She had won, but inside, she was disappointed. _Not like this._ She stood by Sage's side as the medics retrieved him and even as they took him away to the hospital, she wondered just how powerful the young Hunter really was.


	16. Unfrozen

_Author's Note: Ruby needs to get back on her feet and who better to help her than Weiss? Seriously, this chapter is filled with so much White Rose fluff and smut that it should satisfy even the neediest of shippers. Youngin's, ye have been warned. Here, there be sex scenes._

* * *

><p>It was turning into a beautiful day and Ruby found herself meandering through the streets of the festival. Merchants and artists had their booths set up all over the place and Ruby passed several face-painters, antique peddlers, weapon stalls, and food vendors. Try as she might, she just couldn't bring herself to get into the festive spirit.<p>

Truth be told, she really needed Weiss right now. With her sister near death and Blake focused on training for her battle with Sun, Ruby had been left alone. _Weiss probably thinks I need my space. I shouldn't drag her down anyway._ Ruby leaned against the brick wall of a nearby building and put her face in her hands. For the first time since the match, she let herself cry.

People passing by tossed strange looks at the sobbing girl, but Ruby didn't care. She'd kept it together, or as close to together as could reasonably be asked of her, for too long and now that the floodgates had opened, the tears wouldn't stop.

She sank to the ground and sobbed harder. She cried and cried until she found herself embraced by slender and soft arms. Ruby opened her eyes to find Weiss holding her close.

The pale girl had one arm around Ruby and the other resting on her head, delicate fingers combing through the younger girl's hair. Ruby tried to stop crying but her body wouldn't listen. So she sobbed into Weiss's sleeves while the older girl wordlessly comforted her grieving lover.

After several long minutes, Ruby's chest stopped heaving and her sobs became soft sniffles. Weiss smiled internally, wondering at how Ruby could manage to be so cute. Externally, however, her face was a mask of comforting and understanding. Ruby may be a dolt and an idiot and hyperactive and overcompensating, but she was _her_ hyperactive, overcompensating idiotic dolt, and she wanted her to be okay.

"Weiss?" a soft shaky voice asked from the arm her face was buried in.

"Yes?" Weiss shifted slightly so that she could look into her girlfriend's puffy silver eyes.

"Thank you." Ruby buried her face into Weiss's chest and wrapped her arms around the slender girl.

Weiss put her hand on Ruby's head and patted it affectionately. "Anything for you, Ruby. I love you."

Ruby sniffled again and Weiss giggled softly. Ruby whispered, "I love you, too." The brunette looked up at Weiss and smiled gently.

"Somehow…everything seems okay with you around. It's going to be okay, right?"

Weiss put her hand on Ruby's cheek and kissed her softly. Ruby closed her eyes and melted into Weiss's touch. "Yes, Ruby, it will. You'll see." Weiss stood and helped Ruby to her feet as the last of the gawkers quickly turned away. Weiss glared at the passers-by and Ruby noticed. The younger girl wrapped both of her arms around Weiss's right arm.

"Weiss, will you…will you come back to the dorm with me?"  
>The Ice Queen looked down incredulously at her team leader. "Um, yeah." She cleared her throat. "Yes. Yes I will."<p>

Ruby's grip tightened and she blushed furiously. "I don't want to be alone anymore. But…I don't want to be out in public yet."

Weiss, still red-cheeked, nodded in understanding. She led her girlfriend back, through the crowded streets and past busy market stalls, to the shuttle stop. As they waited for the airbus to arrive, Ruby clung even tighter to her girlfriend and Weiss leaned over and kissed Ruby's hair. Next to them, an older woman cooed. "It's so sweet to see young love."

Weiss smiled at the woman and the lady grinned back. Weiss looked down at Ruby and something inside of her clicked. Any reservations she'd had before were gone. Any hateful pretense, irritating snide remarks, any remaining shred of ice inside of her heart was gone. The tiny, vulnerable girl at her side, the fierce and protective huntress that she became on the battlefield, the kind and caring team leader that she was always, all of those different sides of Ruby had come together in one glorious blast of heat and fresh air and turned Weiss's life upside-down. Weiss knew that whatever troubles they went through, they would face them together. She was in love with Ruby, completely and utterly. She would follow her anywhere.

Ruby must've sensed something because she burrowed her head into Weiss's shoulder and Weiss just smiled. The Ice Queen had been thawed by Little Red Riding Hood.

_It was always going to be her._ "I love you, Ruby." _And it will always be her._ "Let's go home."

Together they boarded the airbus.

* * *

><p>The airbus dropped them off at the courtyard and Weiss confidently held Ruby's hand. They passed in front of several of their classmates and friends, professors and staff, and not once did Weiss waver. What she had kept hidden, she now openly displayed. Ruby was hers and she dared anyone to come take her away.<p>

A soft voice caught Weiss's attention. "It's about time." It was Ren.

Weiss slowed her pace and Ruby looked over at Ren and then back at Weiss before it dawned on her where exactly they were. She tried to withdraw her hand but Weiss clamped down on it. "No, Ruby. I'm ready. It's okay."

"But…you said…"

Weiss turned and faced Ruby and for a long moment just stared into her eyes. She then leaned in and kissed her in front of everyone. Then she whirled and faced Ren. "It IS about time, isn't it?"

Ren frowned.

"I swear, between Yang and Blake, Jaune and Pyyrha, and Ruby and myself, if you don't have the guts to tell Nora that you're crazy about her and I have to hear her say 'not _together_ together' ONE more time, I will force-feed you to a King Taijitu. I hear you're pretty popular with those."

Ren just smiled a small smile, raised his hands and backed away.

"Ruby, let's go."

Ruby clung to Weiss's arm and followed her back to their dorm.

* * *

><p>With the door locked and the place to themselves, Weiss turned towards Ruby who sat on the edge of their bed in blushing silence. Weiss shed her jacked and walked slowly towards Ruby, then turned and knelt in front of the bed. She pulled her ponytail aside and exposed her neck. "Help me with these laces, please."<p>

Ruby knew that Weiss was fully capable of lacing and unlacing her bustier herself, but her fingers clumsily fumbled with the knots and laces. Within moments, the garment was undone and fell to the floor. Weiss wore nothing underneath. Her ivory skin was bare to Ruby and for the first time, she really had a chance to appreciate her girlfriend's beauty. She'd seen her in the showers before, but that was always a platonic nudity. This was an intimacy that Ruby had never known. Before she could stop herself, Ruby ran her hands over Weiss's shoulders and down her back. Her lips found the right places to kiss and the heiress shivered under Ruby's touch.

Weiss stood suddenly and Ruby moaned in disappointment. Wordlessly, Weiss undid the snaps of her combat skirt and let the garment slip down her long legs. All that stood between Ruby and her prize, was a silky pair of ice-blue panties. Ruby hooked her fingers into the soft material and Weiss shivered again, her arms folded over her chest, modestly.

Ruby let the panties drop and she bathed her eyes in the glorious luminescence of her girlfriend's frosty white skin. Weiss shook again and Ruby realized that she wasn't shivering. She was shuddering. All of Weiss's history rushed to the front of Ruby's mind and her eyes widened as she realized how uncomfortable Weiss must be. Ruby stood and wrapped her arms around Weiss's waist. "It's okay, Weiss. It's me. It's okay." Weiss stopped shuddering in Ruby's embraced and after a few moments she broke away.

"Close your eyes, Ruby." Ruby did as she was told. "Now, open."

Before Ruby stood her girlfriend, completely bare and exposed. Ruby's gaze started at Weiss's perfectly pedicured toes and elegant feet, drifting upwards along her long, soft legs. Ruby's gaze lingered on the tuft of white fuzz that decorated Weiss's sex. Ruby's eyes drank in the gentle curves of her lover's waist, her slender stomach, and her petite yet perky breasts. Ruby's eyes stopped on the blushing face of her girlfriend and Ruby was left breathless. Weiss was beautiful, in every sense of the word. Ruby felt a strange warmth in her chest as the sight of her lover made her own sex wet with desire.

"Well?" Weiss's voice was a hoarse whisper. "Say something, you dolt."

Ruby swallowed several times then stood quickly and kissed Weiss furiously on the lips. Her hands started at Weiss's neck but quickly moved down her shoulders and over her breasts, drawing several gasping moans from her partner. Ruby leaned in and cupped one of Weiss's breasts in her hand and took the soft pink flesh into her mouth. The moans that escaped the ivory girl's lips drove Ruby wild.

With one hand, she fumbled with the clasp of her cape, the other frantically running over Weiss's skin, lingering on the spots long forbidden to her.

Weiss undid Ruby's corset and yanked the long-sleeved black shirt over the girl's head. Ruby had a simple red bra on and in a moment it, too, lay on the floor. Weiss's gaze drifted to Ruby's chest. "Wow." Weiss had never felt so inarticulate in her life, but words escaped her. Ruby, being two years her junior, was already twice as big as Weiss. A twinge of jealousy swept over Weiss, quickly replaced with burning desire as she answered Ruby's enthusiasm with more of her own. Ruby gasped and moaned as Weiss returned the favor.

The white-haired girl shoved her brunette lover back and onto the bed. She leaned down and tugged at the belt that kept her from the treasure contained within. Seconds later, the belt, her skirt, her leggings, and her boots were scattered around the room as Weiss furiously unwrapped Ruby. She took a step back and admired Ruby. She was young, but already developed like a woman. Ruby looked up at Weiss, her face and neck flushed with passion. Ruby spread her legs slightly and beneath the soft tuft of brown fuzz, Ruby's sex lie in wait. Weiss almost licked her lips as she leaned over Ruby.

She started at the young girl's neck. Ruby shivered at the touch of her lips. Tracing lines down her chest, Weiss took each of her breasts into her mouth in turn. Ruby murmured gently as her tiny pink nipples stiffened in Weiss's mouth. Ruby almost groaned as the warmth left her soft flesh. But groans turned to moans as Weiss made her way down Ruby's stomach.

The smaller girl wriggled and Weiss took Ruby's right hand in her left and twined their fingers together. She stopped right above Ruby's wetness and looked up into her lovers eyes. She looked back at Weiss, pleading in her eyes. The girl nodded and Weiss slowly lowered her lips to Ruby's silken mound.

Ruby let out a heavy gasp as her sex was caressed by her lover's lips. Weiss wrapped her lips around Ruby's nub and sucked gently. She had to remind herself more than once that this was Ruby's first time and to be gentle. Ruby was stuck on cloud nine, driven into ecstatic bliss by her lover.

Being Ruby's first time, her orgasm came quick and it came hard. Ruby writhed on the bed, Weiss's mouth clamped firmly over her sex, lapping up her lover's juices. As the last waves of pleasure washed over Ruby, she lie gasping on the covers of their bed, her mouth open. She was nearly panting when Weiss climbed up her body, pressing her chest to Ruby's, her own sex, now nearly as wet as her lover's, pressed against her waist. Weiss straddled Ruby and kissed her passionately. Ruby tasted herself on Weiss, sweet and sticky.

Weiss began to rhythmically rub her sex against Ruby's waist and stomach. The younger girl taken aback by the sensation, Weiss continued to press downward until she was humping Ruby's thigh.

Ruby had an idea and shifted so that she lie at the foot of the bed, while Weiss came in from the head of the bed. Their sexes collided and Ruby and Weiss let out equal gasps as fire seared through their bodies. They began to thrust into each other, their juices mixing and running over soft, silky skin.

Ruby was on the edge of another orgasm when Weiss came hard. The white-haired girl shuddered and moaned loudly as her body was wracked with ecstatic convulsions. Feeling her lover's every pulse and throb against her own sex sent Ruby over the edge and for the second time, she climaxed. They lay there for several long minutes, their sexes pressed together, throbbing and sensitive. Ruby began laughing and ran her hand through her hair. "W-woah…"

She couldn't seem to catch her breath, something Weiss shared with her at that moment. "Y-yeah…wow…"

The two girls sat up and carefully leaned in, not wanting to break contact, but still much to sensitive to not be carefully. A small bump from Ruby and Weiss fell forward against Ruby, her face in Ruby's neck, her panting in Ruby's ear. "N-not yet… I'm still recovering…" Weiss was the deepest shade of red that Ruby had ever seen and Ruby wanted nothing more than to make Weiss feel that good every single day.

_Let's just start with today._

Ruby kissed Weiss's neck and then bit down gently before pushing the girl down against the crimson fabric.

Weiss lay there, shuddering and shaking, her juices leaving dark wet trails down the bed. Ruby leaned over Weiss, echoing her lover's movements from before. She kissed down her girlfriend's body until she reached her still-quivering sex.

"Ruby…wait, not—" Before Weiss could protest further, Ruby took her tongue and with one long lap, licked up Weiss's juices. They were sweeter than her own and Ruby lost herself in the taste of her lover. Weiss shuddered and shook as the sensations overloaded her nerves. She lost herself in the throes of ecstasy as Ruby eagerly pleasured her girlfriend with all the enthusiasm a virgin could muster. Weiss came a second time, her love juice dripping down Ruby's mouth and chin. Ruby crawled back up her lover and kissed her, letting Weiss lick her face clean.

The two lovers curled up together, their limbs all tangled together. Weiss gazed into the tired eyes of her girlfriend and smiled. Ruby exhaustedly returned the smile and Weiss pressed her forehead to Ruby's. "I love you."

"I love you, too. Thank you, Weiss."

Weiss kissed Ruby again and the two dissolved into kissing and nipping until sleep claimed them both.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: Uh-oh, looks like someone's gonna miss their teammate's 2 o'clock duel! Next chapter: Blake Belladonna vs Sun Wukong! BRACE YOURSELVES FOLKS!<em>


	17. Cat and Monkey

Blake's eyes adjusted to the early afternoon light. In a flash, she was awake. _Shit! What time is it?_

"Mornin', sleepy."

The soft voice chilled Blake to the core and she slowly looked up. Yang was lying in bed, one eye open, the other still swollen shut. The blonde girl smiled weakly at Blake and patted her head.

"Y-yang, you're…" Blake's eyes widened. "You're awake!" Blake nearly dove at Yang, her arms wrapping around her torso and her head burying itself in Yang's neck.

"Ouch! Ow ow ow ouch… Kitten, gently…please." Blake loosened her grip and Yang visibly relaxed. Yang's one good hand took Blake's and squeezed gently.

"Yang…" Blake's eyes welled up with tears and she clenched the soft mint-green bed sheets with her free hand. "I was so worried about you."

Yang looked down at her chest and stomach. "Yeah. Sorry 'bout that, love." Blake looked up and saw Yang's downcast stare.

"How are you feeling?"

Yang took a breath. "Hurts. Even with the painkillers. Must be my semblance burning them up. Poison didn't help any. Lucky my body detoxed that quickly." Yang flexed her good hand. "Still works." She moved her bound arm. "I can move my arm but my hand is useless. Hurts." She reached up and pulled the bandages away from her wounds. "Stitches are holding and my heart feels like it's ten pounds heavier but other than that…"

Blake started crying again.

"Kitten…"

She sniffled then cried harder.

Yang rubbed her head between her ears and pulled the Faunus into a one-armed embrace. For a while, she held her there, simply letting her get her emotions out.

As the tears dried and the sniffing stopped, Blake's breathing returned to normal.

"I'm okay." Yang whispered. "I'm alive and I'm okay."

Blake leaned up and kissed Yang hard, their lips clashing with passion. All of Blake's pent up grief, anger, hatred, rage, sadness, and misery all let out in that one kiss. Yang sucked in a breath.

"Wow. Guess you did miss me."

Blake suddenly got a glint in her eye.

"Bla-a-a-a-a-ke…"

Blake grinned.

"Kitten, you're scaring your partner."

Blake crawled up Yang's form until she straddled her.

"Bla-" Yang was interrupted by another kiss before Blake whispered to her lover.

"Wanna see how fast I can get your heart rate up before the nurses come in?"

Yang just stared for a second or two and then grinned and licked her lips. Blake leaned in and savagely, desperately kissed her partner.

* * *

><p>The nurse who found them tangled together was flushing a curious shade of purple as the now-naked Blake tried to disengage herself from her bandaged lover and hastily dressed herself. "I-I…I have to go. My match starts soon."<p>

Yang lay in the bed with one arm draped over her stomach, the other, bandaged one, hung limply at her side. She nodded. "I'll be rooting for you, kitty."

Blake took one last longing glance at her girlfriend. "I love you." She whispered it softly.

Yang smiled softly, almost wistfully, and replied in kind. "I love you too, Blake."

With a heavy heart, Blake turned and walked out of the hospital room and down the hall. Behind her, Yang licked her fingers where the Faunus's taste remained. Blake didn't have time for a shower or even a change of clothes. She walked to the arena in her infiltrator outfit, the stains from their 'activities' earlier slowly dried and faded in the sun. It was two-oh-three when Blake finally arrived at the arena. She made her way to the locker room where Gambol Shroud awaited her.

She equipped her weapon and reached up to check her bow. She felt the familiar tightness of it on her ears. However, something Yang had said after their sparring match, and every time she had lovingly referred to her as 'kitty' made Blake tug on the soft fabric. The bow fell away and Blake's ears twitched in the fresh air.

She let the fabric fall and made her way to the already opened arena gate.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, our second contestant finally appears! The mysterious member of Team RWBY, the shadowy assassin of Grimm! BLAKE BELLADONNA!" The crowd roared in anticipation. Apparently, word of Yang and Blake's match had gotten around. Blake just grunted.

Across the arena, sun hung from a tree branch, eating a banana. "'Bout time! Thought you'd never show! Now," he dropped to the ground, "don't think I'm gonna go easy on you because of our date."

Blake finally smiled and drew her weapon, Shroud still covering Gambol's blade. "Wouldn't dream of it, monkey-boy."

Sun laughed. "Sounds like Yang is rubbing off on you. I like that. You were too uptight before. Need to loosen up." Sun withdrew Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang from his belt loops.

"Combatants! Fight!"

Sun grinned at Blake and launched his attack immediately. His hands blurred and the gunchuku flashed everywhere. Blake had a hard time keeping up at first, and even then she realized he was toying with her. She slapped aside Ruyi with Shroud and then unsheathed Gambol. If he was going to make this a dual wield challenge, then so be it.

No sooner had she unsheathed her Scythe-sword when Sun suddenly attached the two gunchuku into a long staff form. With a flurry of kicks and counter-kicks the two launched into a vicious battle on the sandy floor.

The arena had been set up like an oasis, with a small pond off center, surrounded by sand and then grass and dirt encompassing the whole arena. Various deciduous trees dotted the landscape.

Blake ran towards the pond and Sun gave chase. Blake centered her aura and a nearly life-like shadow clone launched upwards. Sun followed suite and too late realized his mistake. The clone wavered and Blake launched herself from underneath him. Swinging his staff down, he caught both of her blades on either end of the staff. Sun pushed down and threw Blake back at the sand where she landed and rolled, getting sand all over her white shirt and in her hair.

She stood and spat out a mouthful of sand.

She grinned at Sun, who was perched in a nearby branch. She reversed her grip on Gambol Shroud and swung with all of her might. The aura she sent through her blade leapt out in a deadly purple arc. The monkey Faunus was sent sprawl as the tree was eviscerated.

He stood in the sand. He began twirling Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang into circles and before Blake could react the air filled with Burn Dust explosions. She ducked and began running for the tree line. She ducked behind a tall oak and flipped Gambol into pistol form. She still had a few of the special Dust clips that Weiss had made. An apology, she'd said, for how she reacted when discovering that her teammate was a Faunus. Blake had accepted the gift, knowing that that was probably as far as the Schnee heiress would go to admit she'd been wrong.

Blake held the clip in her hands a moment then loaded it. She came out of cover at full tilt, sprinting towards the source of the flaming gunfire. As Sun spotted her he, for a split moment, had all four guns aimed at Blake. All four guns fired at the same time and all four blasts hit shadow-stone. The carbon copy crumbled back to Dust and Blake leapt over the ruins. A second barrage was lost in a vine-clone. A third blasted away a perfect icy replica of Blake. She leapt at Sun and a fiery clone slammed down on him as she flew into the air on the concussion of an air-clone.

As she fell back to the ground, Sun stood still and it wasn't until too late that Blake saw his own fiery clones close in on her. The each grabbed an arm and a leg and proceeded to explode.

Blake's aura absorbed the blast, sending her straight into the sand, her clothes torn and ripped in many places. A small scrape across her forehead began to drip blood down her face. What Sun had missed was the last of Blake's clones—a Void clone that had sneaked up behind him. The clone picked him up like he was paper and threw him away from Blake.

The two combatants had landed on either side of the arena. They both were panting and drenched in sweat. Blake looked up and wiped the blood from her eyes. She used the last of her strength to summon two shadow clones. Across the way, Sun did the same. His clones burned as brightly as Blake's did not. The two took a moment to breathe.

They started sprinting at each other. Sun's staff reformed and he held it behind him. Blake readied Gambol Shroud in a reverse grip. They both jumped at the same time.

The first pair of clones collided in a fiery explosion. The next two clashed before breaking off to assist their masters. Both clones put their feet to their master's and pushed before disappearing.

The wind howled in Blake's ears. She started spinning around, forming a deadly somersaulting ball of death, and Sun began twirling his staff like a rotor blade. They collided in a spectacular explosion of Void and Burn dust.

The business end of Jingu Bang slammed into Blake's calf. They landed and Blake stumbled to her knees.

Sun stood for a moment before grinning. "Looks like you win, Blake. I knew you could do it." With that, the Faunus fell to his back as blood began seeping from a giant gash across his chest.

Blake screamed, "Sun! No!"

However darkness overtook her before she could move to help him. Blake fell face first into the sand.

* * *

><p>Blake awakened slowly. She was still on the arena floor, and paramedics were rushing to aid Sun. One of the medics ran over to Blake and checked for a concussion and any life-threatening wounds. Finding none, he made a hand-gesture to the judge's box. "The winner of the Faunus Showdown is BLAKE BELLADONNA!" The crowd roared and cheered as Blake stumbled to her feet.<p>

She rushed over to Sun as the medic finished spraying biofoam into his chest wound. The foam contained Healing Dust and flash-sealed any wounds until serious operations could be performed. Most hunters and huntresses carried a can of it when they ventured outside the city limits. When a gash could mean life or death so far away from civilization, one utilized every precaution.

Sun coughed and Blake sighed with relief as his eyes fluttered open.

"Sun! I was so worried." Blake wiped away a tear and Sun coughed again, then smiled.

"Aw, I'm flattered. You better watch out. Yang might get jealous."

Blake playfully punched him on the shoulder.

"Hey, seriously though, great match. Can't wait to see you win."

The medics hoisted him onto a gurney and hauled him away. Blake was left in the middle of the arena, the crowd going wild and her thoughts all over the place. She'd won.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: You guys have no idea how long I had half of this fight written. The hard part was actually the beginning of it, not the end. Anyway, there you go! Sun vs Blake. Was it everything you hoped for? Let me know! I love all the feedback I get from you guys!<em>

_Also, I wanted to let any of you know who follow this story but not me, I have a new side-projected called _**Black Chronicle**_. It's a prequel story to this one and follows the adventures of Team BLCK. You've heard of Professors Cole and Lapis, well this story explores their backstories, why they are such kickass combat instructors, and how the White Fang came to be under new management. It also introduces the main villain in my story and gives his origin story. Plus it will contain many backstory explanations for Glynda, Ironwood, and Ozpin. I really hope you all will check it out._

_As always, thank you for reading, commenting, and favoriting. I am thinking of creating a fictionpress account and publishing my **real** story there, the one I hope to eventually publish. Hey, PM me and tell me what you think!_

_All that being said, thank you again, and stay tuned! Next Chapter: Weiss vs Yatsuhashi!_


	18. The Cursed Myrtenaster

"NONE OF YOU WATCHED IT?" Blake yelled at the crowded hospital room.

"I did." Yang weakly raised her good arm.

"Shut up, Yang." Yang weakly lowered her good arm.

Weiss and Ruby cowered in the corner, arm-in-arm, knees shaking. The Faunus could be terrifying when she wanted to be. Blake pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes. "Look. Don't you think that it's a little odd that the judges are calling some matches extremely early, and letting other matches draw out until someone gets hurt?"

Ruby thought for a moment and then frowned. "Hey, you're right. First it was Yang, then Sage, then Sun."

Weiss chimed in, "But Neptune, Dove, Emerald, Fox, all those other matches went fine."

"Yeah, but," Ruby said, her finger on her chin, eyes staring into space, "those matches got called really quickly. Scarlet barely got a chance to defend himself against Fox before the match was called."

Blake sighed, "Exactly, the matches that are one-sided or the ones where the two combatants aren't that powerful get called really quickly. It makes no sense. It almost seems like they're letting the heavy hitters get taken out on purpose." Every head in the room swiveled to look at Weiss.

"Don't look at me. I fight Yatsuhashi tonight. I don't intend to lose." Every head swiveled to look at Blake and Ruby narrowed her eyes.

"If you're saying they're doing it on purpose, then why weren't you, Mercury, or Penny taken out?"

Ruby grimaced. "Penny will fight Mercury next. Maybe they're hoping they'll kill each other."

"And my next combat slot is blank." Blake said softly, her voice laced with confusion. "I'm not sure what that means. Will I fight one of the professors or do I automatically move on?"

Yang quietly cleared her throat. "As much fun as this whole conspiracy theory thing is, it's starting to give me a headache and I could really use some sleep."

Every head swiveled to look at Yang. "And if you all could stop doing _that_, I'd appreciate it. It's creepy." Yang lay back against her pillows and closed her eyes.

"Okay team," Ruby said, "let's go. Feel better, Yang."

"Thanks, sis." Yang whispered quietly.

Blake leaned over and kissed her girlfriend on the forehead and Yang squeezed her hand gently. "I'll be back, later, Yang."

"Mmmm," mumbled Yang, "sounds good. Love ya, kitten."

Blake smiled and Weiss and Ruby _aww'd_. "I love you too, Yang."

Yang's face broke out into her signature ear-to-ear grin. The three girls left Yang to her sleep and made their way to the main square. They ran into a few friends along the way. Jaune was wearing a sombrero and a mustache and carrying his guitar and asking if anyone had seen a _Se__ñ__orita con ojos de esmerelda_ before running off into the crowd. They even ran into Yatsuhashi who just smiled at Weiss and gave a polite bow.

Weiss nodded back politely and then grimaced when he had turned his back. Blake caught the rude expression and frowned. "Why do you dislike Yatsuhashi so much?" Blake asked.

Weiss answered icily, "I have a bad history with opponents who use oversized meat cleavers for weapons."

Blake opened her mouth, thought better of it, then closed it. If Weiss wanted to share, she would.

Weiss, on the other hand, sighed and her face relaxed into one of submission. "Okay, fine. I know you want to know and I promised Ruby I'd be less…"

"Ice Queen-y?" Ruby suggested.

Weiss closed her eyes and furrowed her brow for a moment before reopening them and nodding. "That."

As they walked through the square, browsing vendor stalls and book stores, Weiss told the story of her coming-of-age ceremony. On her sixteenth birthday, she had been given Myrtenaster, the legacy of her grandfather who had crafted the weapon under the tutelage of the much younger Professor Flynn Cole. Seventeen years ago, they had perfected the Multi-Action Dust Loader that Cole had created in his childhood. Professor Cole had allowed Weiss's grandfather to keep the weapon, and even patent the invention under the Schnee name. The already-famous Dust company saw profits rise.

But the sword was cursed. The rapier had been intended to be displayed at several Schnee Dust Company expos. Each time the weapon was put on display, disaster struck. From board members being assassinated, to shipments being stolen, wherever the sword went, death followed. Finally, Weiss's grandfather decided to keep it on his person, but as soon as he decided, he found he had been targeted by a White Fang hit squad. A bull Faunus slew her grandfather and stole the sword. Weiss's father chased down the Faunus and finally got the sword back, but it changed him. When he returned home, the sword went into the vaults and Mr. Schnee became as cold as ice. Weiss had been only five. After Weiss's multiple rebellions against the oppression she suffered at the hands of her parents, her father came up with a plan to fix their rebellious _problem_ once and for all.

They gave Weiss the cursed Myrtenaster for her sixteenth birthday and locked her in the grand hall where a statue of her grandfather in his wartime armor towered over the entrance. Millions of lien were poured into the statue and Weiss finally discovered that the statue was, in fact, an automaton.

"I was forced to fight it. My own grandfather. My parents knew how close I was to my grandfather, they knew he had intended to give me the company one day, and they used his armor, his statue, his likeness, and his sword to kill me. But it didn't work. He scarred me," Weiss brushed a lock of hair out of the way and showed Ruby and Blake the scar once more, "but I destroyed the statue."

Blake and Ruby nursed their hot chocolate at the counter of a portable café stall, remaining silent.

"The very fact that I survived irritated my parents, and that's when I sent in my request to be considered for Beacon. My parents forced me into a singing career that I did not want, but as soon as my acceptance letter arrived, I was gone. I haven't talked to my family since."

Ruby put a hand on Weiss's and noisily slurped her cocoa. Licking the residue off of her lips, she quietly said, "I had no idea, Weiss."

Blake's scowl, which had existed since the mention of a bull Faunus, deepened. "Do you know the name of the Faunus?"

"E-excuse me?" Weiss stammered, slight tears at the corner of her eyes.

"Blake, is that the best thing to be asking now? She just bared her heart and her past to us. You know how hard that is, for all of us, to do."

Blake's scowl just deepened. "I'm sorry, but…please. I need to know. What was his name?"

Weiss wiped her tears and whispered, "Black. His name was Black."

Blake's eyes widened. "Weiss…" Blake stood and set her cocoa on the counter then knelt at Weiss's feet.

"As a former member of the White Fang, adopted daughter of Black Taurus, and former betrothed of his son, I, Blake Belladonna, humbly apologize for the actions of the organization I once belonged to. If need be, I offer my life to you. A life for the life you lost. My life for the life of your grandfather."

Ruby's eyes widened and she stammered, "B-blake, y-you, w-what?"

Blake looked up into Weiss's cool, icy orbs with wide amber eyes, tears streaming down her face.

"I…" Blake took a shaky breath, "I feel responsible, in a way. My parents died when I was very young and Black took me in. His son and I grew close and we watched as Black took the White Fang, a peaceful organization, and turned it into a machine of war. We watched and worse, we helped. Adam helped. I…helped."

"Blake." Weiss cut the Faunus off. "My grandfather died when I was five. How old are you?"

"I don't…"

"Ah ah ah." Weiss held up a finger. "How old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"As am I. Meaning you were only five when my grandfather died. You had about as much of an idea of what was going on as I did at the time."

"But…" Blake looked down at the ground, confusion and humility written all over her face. "Please, Weiss, I don't want this to continue. I can't stand feeling like you and I are at odds because of our pasts. If there's anything I can do, I want to do it."

Weiss extended a hand to Blake. Blake looked up into Weiss's eyes. They suddenly didn't look so cold but instead refreshing, like a soft breeze on a summer day.

"Be my head of co-CEO."

Blake shook her head and stared up at the heiress. "I'm…sorry?"

"Be my co-CEO. When I take control of the company, I want you to be in charge of equality and security. I want you to look out for and protect everything. From the head of the company," Weiss smiled, "to the valuable workers who risk their life to mine our precious Dust. I want you, Blake, to bridge the gap between Humans and Faunus. My company is not my father's. It has always been mine, and now, I want it to be yours too."

Blake drew in a breath and then looked up once more at her teammate, her _friend_, and took Weiss's hand. "I will," she vowed.

Weiss smiled one of her rare, full smiles and pulled Blake into a hug. When they untangled she looked over to see Ruby beaming and they all started laughing. When the laughter died down, Weiss turned to Blake and said, "Blake, I've always been your friend, and I always shall be. I trust you with my life."

Ruby hugged Weiss and Blake and the trio dissolved into laughter once more as the sun set over Vale.

"You know," Ruby said, "Yang probably should know that you were engaged."

Blake's eyes snapped open. "Shit."

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: BOOM! There it is! Weiss's trailer has been explained. Don't worry, she isn't the only one. I'll involve each of their trailer's into the story. I'm thinking Blake's will be next, simply because relevance.<em>

_Anyway, I know you all were expecting Weiss v Yatsuhashi (believe me, so was I) but while writing this, I felt I owed an explanation as to why I paired them together. And I didn't want to slap it on the end and make the chapter feel rushed or overextended. But, if this creative juice keeps flowing, you guys might see WvY before the weekend is up!_

_Also, if you haven't read the first chapter of Black Chronicle, I highly suggest it. It will ABSOLUTELY tie into this story. A LOT. Everything from Ozpin's past mistakes, to Black and Adam Taurus, to Blake's past, to Ironwood's war mongering, to Cinder's master plan, ALL of it is connected, and ALL of it will be told between the two stories._

_If you haven't figured it out, this will be Part I of at least a three part saga. Part I taking place present time, Part II being at least five years later, and Part III being even further down the timeline. Add the prequel and the Arkos spin-off I'm planning, and this is turning into a HUGE undertaking! Let's hope I can keep it up!_

_ALL OF THAT SAID, I really REALLY do appreciate every comment, favorite, follow, visit, and view I get from you. You guys don't know how much it makes my day whenever I receive an email notifying me of a new review or follow or favorite. I even check daily to see how the story is going and it's really humbling to see how much traction this story is gaining. I really want to start getting the community more involved in this, and eventually I want to establish it into the realm of accepted AUs like Future AU, Henceforward AU, etc._

_I have big plans, everyone, and that you're here with me every step of the way means more to me than you could possibly imagine. I love you all._

_Sappy feels aside, next chapter! WEISS AND YATSUHASHI! SNOW WHITE AND THE GIANT! RAPIER AND CLEAVER CLASH!_


	19. Arigatō, Sensei

_Author's Note: Here it is! Weiss v. Yatsuhashi! I drew upon every amount of Shorei Goju-Ryu karate training I could remember to craft this chapter. I will add a small glossary to the end for references to the English translations. I hope you all enjoy this! I've been wanting to grow Weiss as a character and this, combined with last chapter, feels like the perfect way to do it! Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Weiss was ready. With the support of her teammates and the events from last night giving light to her heart, she checked each lace of her boots and test-spun Myrtenaster's MDL cylinder.<p>

_This is it. Instead of going into this battle with hatred and fear, I enter it with joy and love. I will not rob Yatsuhashi of the match he deserves. And I refuse to let anger cloud my mind and give the judges exactly what they want._

Weiss raised a hand to her cheek and felt the spot that Ruby had kissed before leaving to find her seat. _Still warm._ Weiss smiled. She had been doing that a lot more often lately. Of course, the red girl was to blame for her sudden thawing. Weiss smiled again and walked through the gate.

Meeting her in the center was the giant of a man, Yatsuhashi. He was quiet and strange, with small almond shaped eyes and short black hair. What he lacked in words, he made up for in muscle. And though he rarely smiled, he was so polite and kind to everyone around him. _No wonder Velvet fell for him._

As the announcer began his repetitive routine, Yatsuhashi put a fist against an open palm and bowed formally to Weiss. Weiss imitated his style and bowed back. The giant cracked one of his rare smiles and genuine joy could be seen in his eyes. Weiss had heard about what happened to his village. A small island off the coast of Vale, Kyoto had been overrun by Grimm. A monstrous Kraken had killed many of the survivors trying to escape in small fishing boats. Only about a dozen families made it out. Yatsuhashi was now a member of an endangered race.

_How sad. And yet he never reflects it in the way he acts. I could learn a lot from him._ Weiss readied her weapon and Yatsuhashi tightened the straps on his _sode_. Weiss could hear him whispering to himself, eyes closed and head bowed.

She cleared her throat gently. "Who are you praying to?"

He looked up and softly replied, "Izanagi and Izanami, the Father and Mother. I prayed for protection and for a good match. And I prayed for safety, for my opponent."

Weiss's eyes widened as she realized the announcer had begun the match. Nimbly, she backflipped out of the way of a heavy blow from Yatsuhashi's giant sword. The ground shattered and grass and dirt flew everywhere.

The arena was built rather standard this round—a simple conifer forest with tall pines and many large boulders sticking out of the ground. Weiss took cover behind a boulder to ready her weapon when she realized her mistake. A thundering _crack_ sounded and the boulder behind her splintered. Yatsuhashi balanced his sword's flat edge on his shoulder, his left fist outstretched and Weiss knew he had _punched_ the boulder to pieces.

_He doesn't just look strong, he _IS_ strong._

Weiss cartwheeled out of the way of a few more left-handed punches and Yatsuhashi swung at her in a horizontal slash that made the very air concuss around her ears. The giant man didn't let up there. Not giving Weiss even a moment to breath, he immediately launched into another barrage of punches before swinging his sword again. Every time the sword swung, it missed, but the ringing in Weiss's ears grew louder and louder.

Yatsuhashi dipped low into a strange stance before shuffling forward, each step carefully drawing the rear foot to place with his forward foot, and then sliding forward to land at carefully calculated distances. He was closing on Weiss and the way he was stepping forward reminded her of her martial arts training. By keeping his center of gravity balanced and low to the ground, even if she used her Ice Dust to create a sheet of ice underneath him, he would still be able to reach her.

He had also slowed his breathing and closed his eyes. _Wait._ _I RECOGNIZE this _kata_!_ Weiss grinned and flipped over to Burn Dust and began to flick her rapier like a wand. Fireballs roared along the blade of the sword before bursting from the point into long streaks of red that hurtled towards the advancing warrior.

The first three bounced harmlessly off of his _sode_, the next two he knocked aside with his bare fist, but the sixth struck him in the leg and he was thrown off balance for only a moment, but it was just what Weiss needed. She spun her MDL and loaded Lightning Dust. The young woman launched herself in the air and coated herself with bolts of dangerous electricity. The blue and yellow sparks made it hard to see, but she had already memorized the battlefield.

Yatsuhashi's _kata_ was meant to deal with low-to-the-ground opponents on treacherous terrain. Weiss fell to the ground, picking up speed, lighting stringing behind her. She extended her rapier to strike directly at the man's heart, and with a speed she had never known before, he sent her flying with a well-placed punch.

Weiss groaned and tried to stand from where she'd landed. Shattered bits of rock surrounded her and her vision was slowly fading. She shook her head and nearly threw up. _Concussion. How did he move so fast?_

Yatsuhashi walked slowly up to Weiss and extended a hand. "Okay?" he asked. Weiss nodded and took the hand. Yatsuhashi backed up and readied his sword. "Again?" he asked. Once more, Weiss nodded.

This time, Yatsuhashi moved slower and Weiss could see clearly. He had shed his greaves. _There's no way that by removing two pieces of armor he can suddenly move so fast._

But the evidence was there and Weiss could see visible concentration as Yatsuhashi slowed himself down. He began the familiar _kata_ and Weiss mirrored him. However, whereas Weiss learned _kata_ as a rigorous collection of set moves to be used as exercises, Yatsuhashi seemed to flow as though he were dancing. He transitioned from one form to another, from _kiba-dachi_ to _nekoashi-dachi _to _zenkutsu-dachi_, his body flowed as water. Weiss shook her head and smiled at the big guy. "You're really something. When this is all over, you should teach me some more. My sensei isn't…available anymore, and clearly you outclass him by far."

Yatsuhashi drew his _kata_ to a close and bowed formerly. "It would be my pleasure, Miss Schnee."

With that, Yatsuhashi drew his weapon again and Weiss drew hers.

They launched at each other and, using artificial Speed Dust and a Time Spell, Weiss was almost able to keep up with the swordsman.

The match almost seemed one-sided until Weiss noticed something. As he swung his sword at her one-handed, she jumped up and rode the blade. _Who knew that that incident would help me now_. Weiss nimbly rolled forward and struck at Yatsuhashi's hand and the girl and the blade flew away from the warrior. The blade impaled itself in the ground a few paces away from her.

Just like that day, Yatsuhashi charged, swinging his fists. Unlike the statue, he was faster and stronger, but so was Weiss and she dodged his blows, laying down a thick layer of ice at his feet. Finding himself immobilized, Yatsuhashi stood still, focusing his aura and his will.

Before he could free himself, Weiss pinned his arms into place with white glyphs. Her scar burned and she felt the same helplessness and rage she had felt that day, and just like then, she didn't let it show. Calmly she leapt into the air, Myrtenaster's MDL cylinder spun into a blur, all of the Dust mixing and combining with Weiss's semblance to create White Dust, the Origin.

Weiss sped at Yatsuhashi and he bowed his head in defeat. The point of Myrtenaster planted itself at his collarbone and Weiss stepped back to the roar of the crowd. She released her hold on the Dust and the ice at Yatsuhashi's feet and the glyphs immobilizing him disappeared.

He lowered himself to his knees and planted his hands shoulder-width apart on the ground, bowing his head to the grass.

"_Arigat_ō_, Weiss-sama._"

Weiss smiled and bowed deep and respectful. "Thank you, Yatsuhashi-sensei."

With that, the match was over, and Weiss had gained a new teacher and a friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Glossary<strong>

**Sode: **A piece of armor to cover one's shoulder and biceps. Oftentimes it is layered multiple times to create interlocking plates that are harder to pierce or break. It is usually worn on the non-dominant side by Japanese swordsmen to help defend against arrows and swords as they close in distance.

**Izanagi and Izanami:**The Forefather of the Japanese gods, **Izanagi **is the first male and also the god of creation and life. He married **Izanami** and together they created the islands of Japan and the other gods. Izanami died in childbirth.

**Kata: **A collection of moves used for training, exercise, and is the basis for teaching self-defense against opponents. The usage of kata differs widely, with many using it as a sort of yoga to balance the chi and train the mind and body, whereas others use it as a rigorous exercise regiment to hone the muscles and muscle memory. It is akin to a dance routine.

**Zenkutsu-dachi: **The forward stance, this is the most basic combat stance in karate. It is performed by keeping both feet flat on the ground, perpendicular to the shoulders. The feet are to be shoulder width apart. Sliding one foot next to the other and then forward in a crescent moon shape, the result should wind up with the front leg bent deeply and the back leg stretched out so that they are two shoulder's away from each other but still only one shoulder width wide apart. This stance is used widely with all forms of blocks and strikes and rarely for kicks unless striking with the rear leg.

**Kiba-dachi: **The horse stance or horse-rider stance, this stance is performed by placing your feet perpendicular to your shoulders and two shoulder's width apart, bending your knees and lowering yourself nearly into a sitting position while keeping the back completely straight. Difficult to perform and hold, this stance offers the greatest stability and balance when attacking or defending to the sides. It is referred to as horse stance because it resembles someone riding a horse.

**Nekoashi-dachi: **The cat foot stance, this stance is performed similarly to the Zenkutsu-dachi, except instead of sliding your foot forward into a combat stance, you simply slide it up so that it rests on the ball of the foot, toes flat on the ground, parallel to the shoulder. The heel of the raised foot should be about an inch away from the calf of the straight leg. This stance is used mostly for dodging knife attacks or for readying a kick attack.

**Arigatō: **"Thank you" in Japanese. Sometimes simplified as _arigato _or _arigatou_.

**-Sama: **An esteemed honorific, used to address those higher than oneself, customers, guests, deities, and sometimes towards a peer that is held in high regard. Can be used interchangeably for either gender.

**-Sensei: **Sensei literally means "former-born" and is used to address teachers, doctors, lawyers, politicians, and other authority figures. Used as a form of respect to someone who has mastered a particular skill, the most common usage in modern times is for teachers and instructors.


	20. A Victory for all Faunus

Yang sat up in bed and flexed the muscles in her bandaged right arm. The sudden pain made her wince and stars swam before her eyes. She clicked the button on her little remote and slowly the pain ebbed as her allowed increase in painkillers flowed through her veins. Yang stared at her feet and willed them to move. As they had every day since her battle, they defied her wishes. _Dammit. Dammit, dammit, DAMMIT!_ Yang closed her eyes and tears pricked at the corners. She felt so helpless.

A soft tap at the door and Weiss poked her head in. "Hey, Yang," she whispered, "Blake and I want to talk to you."

Yang sniffed and nodded. "Yeah. Come in."

Weiss looked at her girlfriend's sister with concern in her eyes. "Is everything okay?"

Yang grunted. "Just fuckin' peachy."

Weiss sighed internally and nodded. "I'm sorry. Should I come back later?"

Yang closed her eyes for a long moment then visibly shrank back into the bed. "No," she croaked, "stay.

"I want to talk to you about Ruby."

Yang coughed and nearly doubled up in pain. "What?" she spat out.

Weiss's eyes widened and she shook her hands and head in defense. "No no! Nothing bad!"

Yang growled then sat back. "Okay…?" Weiss sighed and opened and closed her mouth several times. "Is this gonna happen or can I get some shut eye?"

"I'm in love with your sister." Weiss blurted out, her icy blue eyes widened at her own outburst and she stared at the floor.

"Okay, and?" Yang gave her an incredulous look and Weiss hesitated to meet her gaze.

"And?" she asked tentatively.

"Yes. And. And what are you going to do about it?" Yang sounded a lot meaner than she meant but the pain medicines were already wearing off and she just wanted to skip to the part where Blake came to see her.

"I don't…I don't understand."

"Weiss, I'm not stupid. Okay? I know, I'm blonde, I get bad grades, I take a beating for a living, but I'm not stupid. I've known since, like, forever, that you had a thing for Ruby. Hell, I knew before you or she did." Yang closed her eyes, her head resting against the pillow. "If this was some prelude to asking me for her hand, or some shit like that, then it's not my brain cells you ought to worry about. You love her? Great. Marry her. Problem solved."

Weiss closed her gaping mouth and then nodded. "Okay. Uh, thanks, Yang."

"It's what I'm here for." Yang shooed her away with her free arm and Weiss quietly walked away, holding the door open for Blake, who leaned against the wall next to the door. After making sure that Weiss was gone and there were no listeners, Blake asked softly from her position by the door, "Marriage, huh?"

"Eeyup."

Blake sighed sadly.

"Ugh. What? I know you were listening when I told Weiss to nut up or shut up."

"I was engaged." Blake blurted it out then sank to the floor as her lover slowly opened her lilac eyes.

"Come again?"

Blake lowered her voice even further. "I wasn't completely honest with you before. Adam was more than just a boyfriend. He was my fiancé. We grew up together and his father betrothed us." Blake flinched and waited for the scarlet eyes, burning aura, yelling, and fire that was sure to follow, but it never came. She looked over at Yang and saw…sadness?

"I'm sorry, Yang, I should've told you and I'm sorry because I only thought it wasn't worth mentioning because I didn't love him and it wasn't my choice and I guess I was just running away again."

"Huh." Yang said, small tears falling down her cheek.

"I'm sorry, Yang. Please, don't be angry with me." Blake began crying and sank to the floor.

"Kitten." Yang's soft voice penetrated the sound of sniffles and sobs. "Come here." Blake looked up to see Yang struggling to sit up into a comfortable position.

Blake walked over to the bed and Yang pulled on her arm. Blake kneeled by the bed and put her head in the blonde's lap. Yang stroked her hair and scratched her ears. Blake's sniffling didn't stop for several minutes. "Kitten, I'm not angry. Everyone has a past. I wasn't angry when you weren't a virgin and I wasn't angry when you hid your Faunus side from us. I wasn't angry when you ran. And I'm not angry now. You had a life before you came here, we all did. Just know that I'm in love with the Blake in front of me. Nothing about your past could change that because if even one of those things hadn't happened, I might not have known you at all, and the thought of that is worse than any pain."

Blake dissolved into more tears and Yang spent the next several minutes holding her and comforting her. As the tears dried and the sobbing ebbed, Yang whispered, "I love you, Blake. I love you."

"I love you, too, Yang." Blake choked out. She started crying all over again and Yang just held her in her arms. Togetherness was the best medicine in this case. Blake had spent so much time amongst those who used her, hated her, or were afraid of her, that she became utterly convinced that she was the problem. Yang saw this, recognized it immediately, and began working on building the Faunus girl back up. As Yang cradled her lover in her arms, she swore that one day, Blake would be as strong and as confident as Yang had learned to be. She would fix the broken girl, put her back together, and she'd stick it out as long as it takes.

"I love you." Yang whispered once more, but Blake was already deep in a post-cry sleep. "I love you, Blake." Yang whispered once more, the words she could never say enough, the words that didn't feel quite adequate for the depth of emotion she had for the Faunus, the words that always seemed cheap and meaningless, the words that meant everything to her.

* * *

><p>"The virus has been successfully planted, sir." The raven-haired woman bowed deeply before the holographic monitor. "And the Breach has citizens scared for their lives. Ironwood is playing directly into our pockets. As soon as he unleashes the Paladins, we'll be ready to strike."<p>

"Excellent," a silky smooth voice wafted through the speakers, somehow untarnished by electrical interference.

"All that remains is the tournament."

The shadowy figure nodded and thought for a moment. "Have you chosen a candidate then?"

"I have, sir."

The man laughed and the sound grated on the woman's ears like nails on a chalkboard. "Excellent! Then proceed. After you complete the ritual, there will be no need to conceal yourself anymore. I'll arrange for young Mr. Taurus to provide an adequate _distraction_ while you and your team escape."

"Of course, sir."

"And one more thing, Cinder."

Cinder looked up at the shadowy figure on the monitor. "Don't disappoint me. The sun dragon's semblance was delicious, but I require more."

"Yes, sir."

The monitor clicked off and Cinder rose from her knees. Emerald and Mercury stood by her side. "So. You really think that she's the one?" Mercury inquired.

"Oh yes," Cinder said seductively, licking her lips. "The Nikos girl will make a great appetizer, but Ruby Rose will be our master's main course."

Emerald grinned and Mercury shuddered slightly.

"Soon, the world will return to its natural state. Soon, our master will rise and usher in a new era of chaos."

The woman laughed softly and her glass slippers clicked against the obsidian floor of the Beacon Cross-Continental Transmit. On either side of her, the three judges of the tournament kneeled. "What are your orders ma'am?" asked the slender female judge.

* * *

><p>Velvet stood in the center of the arena. Across from her was the living target of all her frustration and anger—Sky Lark, one of the bullies from Team CRDL. Ever since Jaune had defeated the Ursa in the Forever Fall, Cardin had eased up on the blonde kid. However, that meant double the torture for Velvet.<p>

Yatsuhashi tried, he really did, to protect her, but he couldn't be around her 24/7 and as soon as his back was turned, Sky or Russel would be there with another nasty trick or prank. They would pull her ears to see if they were real, yank down her skirt in the hallways to see if she had grown a tail. Russell had even tried to take advantage of her, and he would've too, if not for Coco showing up at the last possible second.

As desperately as Team CFVY had tried to get Team CRDL expelled, the faculty only saw strong future-hunters. They didn't see the malice that Cardin was really capable of. They didn't see. _And they never will. If I want this to stop, it has to be me._

Velvet narrowed her eyes and flexed her shoulders; the small pauldrons clinked quietly against the thin leather unitard. Sky readied his halberd and charged at Velvet. Velvet looked at the box in her hand. She could use it, here and now, unveil it to everyone and show the assholes from Team CRDL that she was not just some cute bunny. But no, this was not the time or place.

Velvet set the box on the blue floor panel. The arena was completely bare, with no artificial environment. Only the pulsing blue lights of the nanotech floors served as decoration in the arena.

Sky looked at Velvet and cocked his head to the side. As usual, he said nothing. Then again, he never did, not that it mattered. Actions spoke louder than words. Sky tightened his grip and charged straight for the rabbit Faunus.

Velvet channeled Yatsuhashi's teachings and side-stepped into a _nekoashi-dachi_ stance, the halberd barely missing her midsection. Velvet hooked her hand onto the weapon and yanked it to herself. Sky followed his weapon, foolishly hanging on, and Velvet slammed her elbow into the side of his head, followed by a quick palm strike to the nose. Sky doubled over in pain and Velvet followed it by kneeing him in the face, breaking his nose.

Sky cried out and stumbled backwards. Velvet surged forward and hooked her right leg behind Sky's and kicked backwards, her hand on his face driving his head into the ground.

The Faunus stood over her opponent. _Don't get up._ Sky struggled and Velvet kicked him hard.

Sky rolled around on the ground and Velvet kicked him again. _Don't even try._ He weakly propped himself up and Velvet extended a hand. He took it and got a face full of fist as she punched him back into the ground. _I'm not just winning this battle. I'm winning every battle after this. I'm winning them all, right now._

The audience went dead silent as Velvet began kicking the boy over and over. Finally, she knelt and started punching him. His aura visibly shattered and Velvet grabbed his collar. Shouting it for the whole arena to hear, she screamed with a vengeance, "Come after me again and I will _end you,_ you _bastard_!"

One final punch sent Sky sprawling into unconsciousness.

Velvet took several shaky breaths and then stood. She looked around the arena and yelled out, "Fellow Faunus! You do not have to be afraid of scum like him! Things seem bad and people like him will always exist, but that is no reason to cower like a frightened child! Stand up and fight for your equality! Stand up to bullies like him, stand up to bullies like the White Fang! This isn't just my victory today, it's a victory to all Faunus who are abused every single day. You are not alone!" Silence filled the arena. Velvet flushed red and began to walk away when a solitary clapping echoed around the arena. Slowly more and more joined in until the arena was thundering with applause. Velvet quickly grabbed her box and walked to the exit of the arena.

The announcer never even had a chance to call the match. It was clear who had won.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY (ISH) WHAAAAAAAT? This is crazy speak you talk! Eh, what can I say? Creative juices flowing, riding high on some of your guys' amazing reviews, and I did promise to be more active with updating the story! I hope you enjoyed it! It had angst, it had fluff, it had plot, and it had character development!<em>

_That said, if you haven't had a chance to read Black Chronicle, now is the time to start. I'll be updating the story more and more often and it's gonna be pretty crucial to understanding some of Ozpin and Ironwood's upcoming actions, along with understanding who and why the main villain is._

_Also, if you haven't read Ender's Game (and it's parallel novel, Ender's Shadow) by Orson Scott Card, I HIGHLY recommend you do. I draw so much inspiration from his work and also that of Brent Weeks (The Night Angel trilogy and The Lightbringer Saga)._

_I also wanted to sincerely thank you all again for your amazing encouragement and awesome reviews. I love you all! Stay tuned because the next chapter is Cole vs Lapis and Glynda vs Ironwood and Port vs Oobleck! IT'S THE PROFESSOR SHOWDOWN EXTRAORDINAIRE!_

_Oh and PS: Reading Velvet with Caiti Ward's voice (I also pictured Camilla Ludington's Lara Croft saying her lines) makes the whole scene so much better._


	21. The Professor

Cole quietly readied his broadsword, Caliburnus, and spun the MDL in the center. It had been nearly three decades since he first crafted the MDL. Cole sighed as memories of working with Eiss Schnee surfaced. That man had been one of the few people able to match and even challenge Cole in weapon designing. Cole sighed as the familiar twinge of sadness hit him. His old mentor and friend would be proud of him, he hoped. He'd be even prouder of his granddaughter.

Across the arena, Azura spun her dual kamas and sheathed them on her wrists. The blades folded and protected her forearms. She smiled gently as she felt the familiar weight of the pendant around her neck. The small ice cube had never thawed and Azura knew it never would. Memories of Kryo Corona surfaced suddenly and Azura found herself on the verge of tears. A quiet voice spoke from the back of the locker room.

"It doesn't do to dwell on the past, Azura." Ozpin walked forward slowly, his can in one hand, coffee mug in the other.

Azura wiped her eyes and smiled, brushing a stray lock of blue hair from her eyes. "Yeah, I know, Professor. Can you believe it's been nearly 26 years?"

"Time has a way of passing without our notice." Ozpin looked off into space and Azura giggled softly. "Just make sure you live for today and for those that no longer can. Make every day count."

"I will, Professor." Azura stood and hugged Ozpin tightly. Ozpin smiled.

"I'm so proud of you, Azura. You and Cole both. It's been such an honor to teach and guide you."

Azure stepped back and blushed. "It's been an honor learning from the best, Professor." Azura glanced at the gate and the light pulsed green. "Now it's time to go show those children out there how a _real _Huntress does battle."

Ozpin cracked one of his rare smiles and Azura made her way to the center of the arena where her husband awaited her.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, as a special treat for you, we present a match between two Hunters, two professors at Beacon academy, the top two students ever to graduate from Beacon! Professors Flynn Cole and Azura Lapis!"

At the center of the arena stood Cole. He struck an imposing figure at nearly seven feet, his long brown trench coat whipped in the wind. Dust and sand howled around him in a tornado of Semblance energy. _Showoff_. His long brown hair was streaked with grey and bound into several dreadlocks and tied together. A deep scar traced across the bridge of his nose and his right ear held four earrings set with onyx, sapphire, white diamond, and a muddy brown diamond, one for each of his teammates.

On the other hand, Azura still held her youthful appearance with full lips marred only by a thin scar on the left side. Her piercing blue eyes matched her equally vibrant blue hair and she wore a pair of black-framed glasses. Her figure was only about five feet and seven inches, leaving her dwarfed by her dark-skinned husband. What she lacked in height, she made up for in bust size, a fact that she'd used several times in her youth. Azura cracked a smile, remembering how Cole had flushed and stuttered whenever she pushed her chest out towards him.

The couple made their way to the center of the arena, which was set up in the form of a yin-yang symbol. One side was dusty and sandy with a small pond forming the dot. The other side was water, save for a wooden bridge leading the way to the gate. A small rocky hill served as the dot for the water side.

To answer her husband's display of earthy power, Azura began to ebb the water back and forth until finally she created two water spouts on either side of her.

Cole answered with his own dust-devils. The deafening applause and cheers from the arena coupled with the noise of the four tornadoes was enough to shake the ground. The two met at the center, a five-foot black circular panel.

With mirroring gestures, the two Hunters outstretched their arms and the four tornadoes collided, spraying sand and water everywhere but onto the combatants. If possible, the audience's cheers grew even louder.

Cole took a moment to appreciate his wife's combat gear—a blue-trimmed black muscle shirt with a high collar, black leggings tucked into knee-high black high-heeled combat boots, and two eagle feathers in her hair.

_Beautiful as always._ Cole smiled and the couple stood that way for a moment until the announcer interrupted their drifting thoughts. "The first of three special matches we have for you today and it's shaping up to be a good one, folks! Without any more ado, Professor Cole! Professor Lapis! Ready? FIGHT!"

Cole and Lapis stood perfectly still in the center, both with eyes closed and hands straight at their sides. Silence filled the arena as the duo stood in the position for a solid five minutes. Ever so slowly, the two inhaled and exhaled.

"What are they doing?" Ruby asked from her seat.

"Shh! Wait for it!" a spectator hissed from behind her.

"I heard that they both mastered the art of Insight," Blake spoke up.

"Insight? Never heard of it," Jaune replied from his seat to Ruby's right.

"It's said that two Hunters who are so in tune with each other can extend their aura and sense each other's thoughts and feelings, giving them insight into what the other is planning and connecting them on a higher level. It helps partners attack in perfect synchronicity and to communicate faster in battle," Weiss explained.

Ruby shrank in her seat. _Of course. That explains everything. Dad felt everything when mom died. That's how he knew so quickly. That's why he…_

In the arena, Cole twitched and Azura's eyes snapped open. "Gotcha!" she cried out. She leapt backwards into the water and a spiral drill made entirely of water slammed into Cole. The drill shattered the hunter into dirt and the real Cole rose from the dirt a few paces away. He shook his head and grinned.

"You'll have to do better than that, honey!" He laughed and drew his broadsword, running his fingers along the flat of the blade. Brown dust flowed along the edge and he thrust his sword at Azura who stood suspended atop a vortex of water, her kamas unsheathed and extended.

Two gigantic boulders surfaced from the earth and hurtled towards his foe. Azura laughed as she ducked under one and launched herself at the other. She landed on the second of the two and ran along the edge before leaping at Cole, a long trail of water following her. She began to spin and her kamas became a blur of blue blades and water as she spiraled towards her husband.

Cole stabbed his sword into the ground and a thick brown wall sprouted in front of him. Azura slammed into the wall but recovered quickly with a backwards somersault. Cole waved his left hand and a pillar of earth elevated him forty feet higher. Flicking his right wrist, Caliburnus' MDL switched over to Lightning and yellow dust ran along the blade.

Azura was already wall-running up the pillar and Cole started throwing bolts of lightning at her, a grin plastered on his face.

Determination in her eyes, Azura started circling the pillar counter-clockwise. She shoved her left kama into the stone and poured her aura into the blade. Deep cuts in the stone followed her up until finally, one of Cole's yellow bolts surged towards her. She captured the bolt in her right kama but started falling towards the ground. She slammed the sapphire blades into the stone and skidded to a halt. Above her, the pillar splintered and the top came crashing down. Cole leapt from the top of the pillar to a piece of debris and from there to the ground.

Azura dropped down and swung her right kama in his direction. The captured lightning flew towards her husband and he dropped his broadsword to stop the lightning with his gloved hands. He held the glowing bolt coiled in between his hands which circled over the power, expanding it and channeling his aura into it, turning the lightning a rusty-red color.

The lightning in his hand looked like it was about to burst and that's when he threw it at Azura. The blast was blinding and the lightning zig-zagged several times before surging towards her.

Azura dropped her kamas and shifted her stance. The lightning hit her two hands, entering through her extended pointer and middle fingers. For a split moment, the electricity coiled in her hands. With a yell she slide her right arm down her left, across her chest and over her heart, then pointed it back at the water. The lightning channeled through her body and several thousand volts poured into the small lake on the opposite side of the arena. The sudden power boost in her chest had Azura laughing maniacally and Cole's eyes widened with dread.

His wife reached towards the ocean and brought a literal ton to bear at her husband. The water still crackled with energy and she hurled the entire thing in Cole's direction. Dropping to his knees, Cole reached inside himself and felt his aura there, strong as rock, ready and willing. He planted his hands on the ground and surged his aura forth. The very earth obeyed his will and using his semblance only, he formed a thick rock dome over his body. The water crashed around him and he could feel the rock thrumming as the electricity poured into the earth and dispersed.

Azura stood there, kamas in hand, waiting for her husband to pop his head out. She twirled the kamas around a few times before yelling, "If you don't come out, I'll have to go get you!"

Grunting in frustration, Azura started running towards the rock dome when suddenly it splintered and a mess of thick vines shot up out of the rock. They followed Azura's movements, who began to back up and rapidly dodge back and forth trying to avoid the thorny green plants.

In front of her at the water's edge sprouted more vines and Azura found herself surrounded. She twirled around and growled. Gripping her kamas tightly, she began to spin around. She sliced through the vines but where she chopped one; five more would take its place. Finally, the vines seized her by her wrists and ankles and held her suspended before Cole, whose hair had fallen loose. He looked up at Azura, his chest heaving and his skin slicked with sweat.

"What now, babe?" she called down to him. "'Cause I gotta admit, this is kinda hot."

Cole grunted and stabbed his now-green laced sword into the ground. The vines began to retreat and he heard Azura _aww_.

The vines had nearly disappeared when Cole suddenly twisted the sword in the ground and grinned at his wife. She gasped and her eyes widened as a single vine flung her at the wall of the arena. She braced her aura and slammed into the wall. She growled and gripped one of the cracks she had unwittingly created, perching herself on the wall. She gripped the kama that she hadn't dropped and sighed. _I never wanted to use this on you, dear. But,_ her eyes gleamed evilly, _you forced my hand._

The kama extended and the thick blade began to expand. When it was finished, she held in her hand a fully formed scythe.

Ruby sat forward in her seat and gasped. _I thought Uncle Qrow and I were the only ones!_

Azura readied herself and let go of the wall letting her fall start to build momentum. She dug her feet into the wall, thankful that it wasn't electrified this time, and began to wall-run down the structure. Cole had switched his sword to its final Dust type, Burn, and began hurling fireballs at Azura, blasting bits of rock off of the wall. _He _never _uses the Burn Dust. _Azura grit her teeth and hit the ground at full tilt. The hilt of her scythe began leaking water and Azura used it as a shield as she pushed towards her darling husband who was still throwing fireballs.

As Azura closed the distance she felt the tug of the water from the other side of the arena. She reached deep within herself and grasped at the power within her. Suddenly, a wall of water as tall as the arena rose up and rushed towards Cole who suddenly found himself caught between a tsunami and his wife.

Azura slid between Cole's legs and hooked his right foot with her scythe, flipping him on the ground. She planted the haft of her scythe on his chest and he grabbed the weapon, yanking it to the side and flipping Azura off of her feet to land on her side. Cole suddenly straddled her and held Caliburnus in a reverse grip to her throat. Azure stuck her tongue out at him and he felt the point of the scythe poke into the side of his neck.

Cole laughed and begin to withdraw his sword when the wall of water washed over both of them, slamming Cole meters away into the hard rock of the wall.

He groaned and collapsed to the sand. Azura flourished her scythe and began to stalk towards Cole. Suddenly, Cole's skin began to harden and crack, becoming like the rock he'd been slammed against. He stared up at his wife with glowing orange eyes.

She sighed and shouted, "Oh come on, baby! That's just not fair!"

She growled then whistled and a flood of water came flowing towards her, carrying her other kama atop it. She flicked her wrist and the kama extended into a second scythe and Ruby's jaw nearly hit the floor. _TWO scythes?!_

Azura sprinted towards Cole who had picked up Caliburnus and spun the MDL until the Dust kept hidden in the center of the device came to bear. His blade glowed pure white and Weiss sat forward in her seat. _Origin? But Grandpa Eiss erased all research on that aside from what is kept in Myrtenaster…_

Cole spun his sword around and swung it at Azura's head. She blocked with both blades and then struck upwards with the hafts. She began to spin the scythes around in a dizzying display of dexterity. The weapons blurred and Cole responded in kind. Blue and white trails of energy began to encircle the two combatants and eventually they were obscured from view.

Suddenly a deafening _clang_ was heard and the energy cleared up. Both of Azura's scythes were buried in Cole's shoulders on either side of his head. His sword was inches away from her throat, blocked only by the hafts of her scythes.

The rock skin began to fade and the scythes fell harmlessly out of his body. Cole cracked his neck a few times then grinned at Azura before patting her head like she was a small child. "Maybe one day, dear. But not today."

She stuck her bottom lip out and growled at him. "Oh you are gonna pay for that."

Cole's face drained of color and he hung his head. "Yes, dear."

The announcer finally shouted into the mic, "The match is a draw! What a performance! I hope all of you prospective Hunters were taking notes, becaust THAT is how it's done! Excellent match from our two esteemed guest combatants!"

Azura giggled and put a hand on Cole's face. He was always so warm. The couple kissed gently in front of the cameras and audience before sheathing their weapons and walking to the exit, hand-in-hand.

Team RWBY and Team JNPR sat in the bleachers utterly dumbstruck at the performance given by the veteran Hunters. Blake suddenly realized why Ozpin had put her and Yang up for tutoring by the professors. When they had fought during the Breach, Blake had felt Yang subconsciously. She'd known every move to make that would complement her partner. She'd known every feeling Yang had felt during the entire battle. Blake had just thought she was experiencing battle fatigue but now she understood. _Ozping wants us to learn Insight._ It made sense. The skill seemed invaluable. _Even if it is a double edged sword. If your partner were to fall in battle, you would feel everything—the pain of their wounds, their sorrow, their final moments, and then their obliteration—everything._

Blake sighed and then stood. "Excuse me, I'm going to go check on Yang. She could probably use the company. We'll watch the next match from the hospital room."

"Sure you will," Nora winked at her and Pyyrha elbowed her.

Blake just rolled her eyes and walked away. The desire to see her girlfriend was too strong to ignore.

* * *

><p>The walk was way too long for Blake's desire to handle and by the time she reached the hospital room, she didn't even have time for wards. Yang suddenly found herself the victim of a full-on Blake invasion. Every part of Blake was pressed against her lover and her hands ran through the girl's hair. To her credit, Yang didn't squirm or yelp in pain. She'd been feeling much better as her semblance began to fully kick in and help heal her wounds at an accelerated rate.<p>

Yang pulled Blake deeper into the kiss, her hand on the back of Blake's head. When they finally parted, Yang asked breathlessly, "What was that for, kitten?"

Blake rested her head on the blonde's chest. "I just…didn't want to be away from you."

"Oh?" Yang still looked very much confused.

"The two professors. Cole and Lapis. I know why Ozpin wanted us to train under them. They mastered an art called Insight."

Understanding dawned in Yang's eyes and she pushed Blake away from her and sat up. "No."

Blake up at Yang with sad eyes. "N-no?"

"No. I'm not learning that. Not after what happened to Dad. I refuse."

"I-I'm sorry, Yang. I'm not going to force you to train with me. I just thought…"

"I said no, Blake!"

Blake sat back and started to stand but Yang's hand on her wrist stopped her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say it like that." Blake sat back down and Yang sighed quietly. "When…when Summer Rose died, my dad had been scouring the countryside for her. She was on a mission to track a new White Fang officer, a horrible brute named Black Taurus. He was leading an army of Grimm to the city. Turns out she had incapacitated Black and led the army of Grimm up the slopes of the mountain. She single-handedly killed every Grimm in the army. There were thousands. Dad, he…" Yang swallowed the lump in her throat, "he used Insight to track her. He felt every wound she suffered. The claws and bites, the broken bones, everything. And when he finally found her, he felt every second of agony until she died and then do you know what he felt?"

Blake silently shook her head.

"Nothing. My dad felt nothing. She was gone. We didn't see him for weeks and eventually my uncle found him in a tavern. He had exterminated every Grimm for a hundred miles in every direction. He couldn't even drink his problems away because his semblance kept him from getting drunk. When Qrow brought him home, he shut down. He barely ate, barely slept, for weeks. Qrow took care of us."

Yang looked up at Blake with wet cheeks and crimson eyes. "I refuse to end up like my father. I refuse to…" Yang took a shaky breath. "I love you, Blake. I do. But if anything were to happen to you…I couldn't handle it."

Blake leaned in and wrapped her arms around Yang. "Nothing is going to happen to me, Yang. Nothing. I promise. If you don't want to, I won't make you." Yang cried softly into Blake's shoulder. "It'll be okay, Yang. I promise. I'll be okay."

They sat like that for several minutes before Yang calmed down. After a few moments of awkward silence, Blake turned on the monitor in the room and flipped over to the tournament coverage. The battle between Professor Oobleck and Professor Port was already half over.

The two professors had the most ridiculous weapons in the form of a blunderbuss-axe hybrid and a coffee thermos that doubled as a flamethrower. The two were ducked behind boulders about a dozen feet apart. They would comically take turns standing and firing their weapons at their opponent's boulder before ducking. Finally, Oobleck took a swig of his coffee and with the speed boost flitted over to Port's hiding spot. It was a short melee and Port was on the ground with his hands up. The match was called and Oobleck was declared the winner. Blake almost felt sorry for the professor, who would face either Nora or Ren in the second round.

The next match was between Glynda Goodwitch and General Ironwood of Atlas. Rumor had it that the two used to be on a team together at Beacon before Ironwood left. It would definitely make for an interesting fight, especially since Ironwood's weapon and combat style were a complete mystery.

The two combatants made their way to the center and the announcer formally started the match. Glynda already had her riding crop out when Ironwood leapt for her. His white general's coat flapped in the desert wind of the arena. His right hand was surrounded by a blade of pulsating aura energy. He stabbed methodically at Glynda who nimbly dodged each strike before slapping his hand away with her riding crop. She formed a red glyph and the sand around her formed into missiles and struck at the general, who was knocked back. His normally neat and gelled hair fell into his face and Blake admitted, he looked almost menacing. He leapt at Glynda and sliced several times, missing each one.

Glynda rolled her eyes, apparently having her fill of combat already. She formed a purple glyph on the ground and poured her aura into it. Blake had seen Glynda's Arc of Time semblance only twice, but she knew how formidable it really was. She'd used it to fix the cafeteria after the epic food fight between Team RWBY and Team JNPR. She'd used it a second time to fix the Breach. Ruby claimed that Glynda must've used a form of Arc of Time when they fought Roman and his mysterious partner the night Ruby first met Glynda. She could move objects forward or backward or even sideways in time. Any possible future or present or past, Glynda could control objects in any state that she desired. She used her semblance to select a present where the arena was made of ice and suddenly the sand took on a glassy sheen and Ironwood slipped on the newly formed glacier. Glynda summoned two pillars of ice and the crystallized into cold spears aimed at Ironwood.

The general bared his teeth and glared at Glynda for such a split moment that Blake doubted any normal human would've caught it. His expression became a false mask and he smiled at Glynda, holding his hands up in surrender.

Blake narrowed her eyes and reversed the broadcast, observing the attack he made with his gloved right hand. It looked like aura energy but it wasn't. Again, Blake doubted anyone else would catch it. She returned the monitor to the live broadcast and Ironwood bowed to Glynda, carefully hiding his right hand. Blake saw a distinct flash of metal in his sleeve.

_Hmmm_, Blake thought, _I wonder…_ She would have to mention this to Ruby. Her team leader might be able to broach the subject with Penny. With that, Blake turned off the monitor and looked over at Yang. The girl had been asleep for a good forty-five minutes and Blake couldn't bear to wake her up. She kissed her girlfriend's sleeping lips gently before tucking her back in and leaving the room.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: Holy hell, I think that wast he longest chapter I've written...ever. Oww. Cramping hands. Thus, I'll have to leave this author's note short. I told you guys you'd see all three professor battles this round. Next time is Nora vs Ren: Battle of the Pink Lotus! PREPARE!<em>

_Oh and if you haven't already, please check out my newest story, Black Chronicle. It only has one chapter right now but new chapters are in the works. It features Cole and Azura and ties heavily into this story, providing origin stories for white origin dust, Eiss Schnee, the MDL cylinder, Adam Taurus, Ozpin's mistakes, Glynda and Ironwood's history, and the formation of the newer violent White Fang. Check it out!_

_As always, thank you for reading! See you next chapter!_

**Glossary:**

**MDL: **Multi-Dust Loader cylinder, the invention of Flynn Cole who developed it when he was ten for his weapon, Caliburnus. Cole's mentore, Eiss Schnee, helped him refine and perfect it for the Multi-Action Dust Rapier known as Myrtenaster. MDLs are now commonly used everywhere.

**Caliburnus:**The Latin name for Excalibur, legendary sword of King Arthur

**Kama:** A small, scythe like weapon commonly wielded in Japanese martial arts. Traditionally used for harvesting grains, the kama was adopted into martial arts as a weapon.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note II: So much for keeping this short. I NEED HELP. Send me a PM or leave a review suggesting names for each of Azura Lapis's kamas! Winner gets a special request written into the story!<em>


	22. Pink Lotus

_Update: Had to make a few spelling and wording corrections. I apologize for the amount of errors that appeared in this chapter._

* * *

><p>Nora followed her usual nightly routine. She ran a comb through her short, orange hair, brushed her teeth, donned her white flannel pants with the little hearts on them and a decently comfortable t-shirt—tonight's bore the emblem of her favorite band, Achieve Men—and she lay on her bed, headphones on, staring at the dark-haired man in the bed next to hers. Ever since Pyrrha and Jaune had started dating, they'd decided to sleep next to each other. Pyrrha was reserved and Jaune was awkward and shy and so Nora was <em>mostly<em> positive that nothing would wake her up in the middle of the night.

However, that just meant that the sole focus of her love and pain was only inches away from her every single night. Ever since she was a girl, Ren had been there. A little orphan girl, far from home, rescued by a dashing young man? How could she not fall for him? Of course, the bigger question was the other way around, how could he not fall for her? Nora sighed and sank into the bed, letting the music flow through and envelope her. M-Killa's vocals nearly always brought tears to Nora's eyes. Of course, it was Ren who'd bought her the newest Achieve Men album, but more than that, he'd gotten the poster that came with it signed for her. It hung above Nora's bed, the six black signatures that said more of Ren than it did of her favorite band glistened in the lamplight.

Lazer, Beardface, M-Killa, X-Ray, Vav, and MadKing, all of them managed to put into words what Nora never could. So instead of trying to tell her long-time best friend how she felt, she sank back into music. Every single time. Nora began to feel the actual pain in her chest that started about this time of night.

Nora left the headphones on as she turned out her light. During a break in the music she could hear Pyrrha giggling and then a gentle "Goodnight, Jaune."

With their light doused, the only light that made it through was Remnant's fractured moon. It was enough light for Nora to see Ren lying on his back, his ponytail draped across his chest, eyes closed and peaceful. He breathed slowly, but Nora could never tell if that was because he was asleep or because he always breathed slowly.

The young girl sighed, sniffed, wiped her eyes, then turned to face the other way. She missed Ren cracking open one eye to watch her out of the corner of his eye.

* * *

><p>The nightmare was vivid, as always. Team RWBY was scattered around, various bits of them cut off or mangled, all of them dead. Pyrrha's torso was cradled by dying Jaune, her lower half nowhere to be found. Jaune's throat bled and finally he passed out and died, his lifeblood coating Pyrrha's armor. As always, Nora was the last one standing, and always before the final hit of whatever monster happened to be responsible, Ren would dive in front of her and take the hit. Tonight, he was struck down by a Drægon, a monstrous creature built like a lizard but with limbs as thick as trees and long, bony wings. Its face was a disgusting white and black mask with eight beady red eyes staring at its victim.<p>

Nora held Ren in her arms and she never turned away, even has the Drægon lowered his head and decapitated her.

Nora never woke up from the nightmare, but the aftermath was everywhere. Her sheets were kicked clean from her bed and she clutched at an imaginary Magnhild.

Ren quietly stood from where he'd been watching and carefully collected the sheets and one of her pillows. He covered the sleeping girl back up and gently slid the pillow underneath her head. She'd calmed down now and Ren sat next to her sleeping form.

He caressed her cheek and stroked it with his thumb. Her body relaxed further and he saw a ghost of a smile creep across her face. The first night had taken him by surprise. Usually she dreamed of the two of them fighting packs of monsters and emerging victorious. Lately, the dream had been darker, but Nora wouldn't share. The first night ended with her screaming so loudly that Jaune and Pyrrha had been up with the lights on expecting a break-in or bloody accident. Instead, they were greeted with Nora's sleeping body clawing at her headboard, nails bloody and lip swollen from biting it.

Ren had insisted that he be the one to take care of her and from that night on, he feigned sleep until the nightmare had passed and she was calmer. It had cost him his perfect A+ record, but Nora was worth it. He didn't think he'd ever find the right words to tell her how he truly felt. Hell, he could barely muster the courage and strength to talk to her, or anyone really, at all. He just wasn't social. He found his zen on the battlefield, preferring to be a pillar of calm to his eccentric teammates. Outside of the battlefield, he quietly observed and watched over. Talking just wasn't something his mind was built to do.

But Nora never seemed to mind and the two of them had managed to keep their friendship alive and strong for nearly twelve years now. Twelve years of life throwing everything it could at them, and they still couldn't be separated. Ren took that to be a good sign. So he sat there next to the woman he desperately loved and watched her sleep, giving up his night to make sure she never had to know about his sacrifice.

He had no idea how he would face her tomorrow morning in the arena.

* * *

><p>Morning came and Nora awoke with a yawn. The nightmare was long forgotten as it had been every day. Ren no longer mentioned it and Jaune and Pyrrha figured that if she couldn't remember it then there was no need to bring it up again unless she hurt herself.<p>

Ren was already awake, despite staying up until nearly three in the morning, he awoke at five to perform his morning ritual of jasmine tea and meditating in the dawning sun. Nora acted as bubbly as ever, singing and humming to herself as she helped herself to the breakfast of pancakes that Ren had left for his team.

Nora savored every bite, as she always did, by shoving as much of it into her mouth that she could.

"Wow, Ren really makes the best pancakes." Pyrrha noted.

"Mmmhmmm!" Jaune and Nora agreed wholeheartedly.

The rest of the early morning passed as normal, and Nora barely got to see Ren at all. Suddenly, thoughts of the arena and what she was about to do surfaced and Nora felt despair take hold. _How could they do this to us? Have our own team fight each other? How could they make me fight him?_

Nora sank next to her locker where Magnhild waited for her. Ren was probably already waiting for her. Nora hung her head in her hands and cried. "You know, he's probably dreading this as much as you are." A soft voice echoed around the locker room and Nora looked up to see Jaune standing there.

"Hey, Jaune. I'm…I'm sorry you have to see me like this."

"No, hey, I get it." Jaune sat next to Nora. "I know I haven't been the best team leader, and I know I'm not the strongest, or second-strongest, or even third-strongest on this team, but I've had a lot of help lately and a lot of advice and my eyes have really been opened." Jaune took a breath and put a hand on Nora's knee. "Go out there, find your common ground."

Nora opened her mouth to speak but Jaune continued, "Everyone knows you two are madly in love, and have been for a while, it's time you two told each other and more importantly, told yourselves. So go out there, fight, find your common ground and use that to tell him. You owe it to yourself and you owe it to Ren." Jaune cocked a grin at her. "Trust me. Pyrrha's telling him the same thing. Besides, we can't let Team RWBY beat us out for most incestuous team in Beacon. C'mon, Nor. You'll do great."

Nora wiped her eyes and smiled. "Thanks, Jaune. Pyrrha's lucky to have you."

"Yeah, yeah, don't lie to my face." Jaune laughed and stood, holding his arm out to Nora who grasped it and hauled herself to her feet. She reached behind her and grabbed Magnhild.

An evil smile spread across her face and Jaune backed up slightly. Nora laughed and said, "I hope I don't have to break his legs!"

Jaune backed up and Nora made her way to the gate.

The arena was coated in snow. Rolling hills and white dusted pine trees dotted the landscape. Nora made her way to the center, the cold not really bothering her that much. She didn't really remember her younger life but she remembered that cold was something that she was born into. Ren knelt in the snow at the center of the arena, his eyes closed, meditating.

At least, he was probably meditating. Nora could've sworn he might've been sleeping.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, to kick off today's round of battles, we give you two teammates pitted against each other in this high-stakes tournament! Representing Beacon Academy and Team JNPR, Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren! Are the combatants ready?"

Nora gripped Magnhild's haft and Ren nodded only slightly.

"Best of luck! FIGHT!"

Nora twirled Magnhild around and swung the hammer into the snow, flinging it at Ren. The whole load dumped on his head and he shook the white fluff off of him. His eyes opened and their magenta irises bored into Nora. Ren slowly stood and brushed himself off.

He said nothing as he whipped out StormFlower, his twin automatic bladed pistols.

He said nothing as he fired a full magazine at Nora who blocked every blast with a twirl of her hammer.

He said nothing as he charged her, smashing his two pistols together to form a bladed crossbow. The grips of the pistols pivoted and attached together. The left blade lit up with orange Burn Dust and the right blade light up with cyan Wind Dust. Combined with the Nature Dust contained within the cartridges of ammunition, the weapon became a terrifyingly powerful weapon, completely outclassing its separated form.

Nora's eyebrows furrowed into a frown and she switched Magnhild to its grenade launcher form, firing three grenades high into the air. As they descended she swung Magnhild's hammer form at them, the pink cosmetic Dust forming a swirling cloud that resembled cotton candy. The grenades exploded, spreading the Dust cloud as a form of smoke grenade.

Ren stood back as the cloud enveloped Nora. He aimed his crossbow and fired several Dust bolts made entirely of Fire and Wind. The bolts simply sailed out of the cloud and directly back at him

Still, he said nothing. Inside the cloud, Nora grit her teeth. _Just say something, dammit! I don't want to be the first one…_

He said nothing as he charged once again, headlong into the pink cloud.

He said nothing as his crossbow's blades collided with Magnhild several times.

Nora yelled as she hammered the ground so hard that the cloud dissipated into a burst of dirt, stone, snow, and Dust.

Ren backflipped several times and landed just in front of the wall. Nora blasted several trees at the trunks and hit them with her hammer, launching them at her opponent.

None of the trees found their mark as Ren was simply too fast. Still, he said nothing.

Nora yelled and charged headfirst at Ren who fired off a volley of Dust bolts. Nora ignored every single one, not believing for one second that Ren would actually hit her, and she was right. Each arrow veered to the left or right and Ren found himself staring at the business end of a hundred pound warhammer. Nora didn't want to pull the blow, he'd infuriated her so much, but she did and Ren ducked nimbly underneath it before sweeping Nora's legs out from under her. She landed in the snow and Magnhild flew out of her grasp. She kicked up and knocked StormFlower from Ren's grip before flipping him over in an impressive display of acrobatic breakdancing combat. She straddled him and clenched his jacket in her hands. She shook him. _Say something, dammit._

She saw his mouth open and for a moment, she hesitated. But Ren just rolled to the side, knocking her off of him, and scrambled for his weapon. Nora was faster and swung her reacquired hammer full force at Ren's head with a mighty shout.

Ren managed to stop the blow with his aura. He fell to one knee underneath the weight of the blow and Nora pushed harder. He fell to both knees. His arms were shaking and the weight of the hammer began to become too much for him. Finally, he shouted something. But there were no words and Nora lost her will to fight. _I'm sorry, Jaune, we're too different. Love means nothing if you can't communicate. And we suck at that._ Nora's arm muscles went limp and Ren's aura exploded.

Nora and Magnhild went flying, Nora into a tree and Magnhild into a rock, becoming embedded by the force of it. The tree, however splintered, and Nora fell into the snow once more. Ren's eyes widened as Nora didn't move. He sprinted over to her and cradled her in his arms.

"Nora," he spoke softly. "Nora?"

His heart fell and he realized that he might be too late to say what he had desperately tried to communicate through combat. _I apologize, Pyrrha. It seems that I am not as skilled as you are in battle communication. And at what cost?_

Ren pulled Nora into a tight embrace, tears streaming down his cheeks.

The audience sat in stunned silence. The judges, too, seemed dumbstruck as no announcement of a winner was given.

A small cough and Ren felt Nora suck in a shallow, shaky breath. "N-nora?"

He looked into her eyes, which were glazed over and she just smiled weakly up at him. She slowly reached up and put her index finger on his nose.

"Boop."

Nora passed out, but she was breathing steadily now. Ren tried to stand but the effort of maintaining the physicality of his aura had drained him. He, too, collapsed. There was only scattered applause as the announcer called a draw and the medical team collected the two competitors.

Team RWBY and Team JNPR scrambled out of their seats and sprinted for the exits as the announcer called a three hour break before the next match.

By the time Jaune and Pyrrha made it to the hospital, Ren and Nora were awake and Nora was in Ren's arms. The two watched from the door as Ren whispered in Nora's ear. She blushed and smiled and leaned up to kiss Ren softly. Jaune and Pyyrha decided to let them have their moment and walked away, hand-in-hand, forcing Team RWBY to follow suit.

"_Together_ together?" Nora had asked.

"Together together. Forever." Ren had replied. The ring he'd subtly slipped on her finger was a small silver band with a rose quartz inlaid lotus head.

Communication might be difficult for them, Ren might not talk enough and Nora might talk enough for the both of them, but both of them knew in their hearts that this was right and that they would make it work.

Nora kissed Ren's nose. "Boop."

Ren smiled and whispered, "I love you, too."

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: AND PINK LOTUS IS CANON IN MY STORY. Seriously, you guys were worried about how I would handle that? Please. I got this. I GOT this. I'm not going to really announce next chapter because I think I might want to do some Arkos fluffsmut and maybe develope Pink Lotus a little more. But! That said, Coco vs Ruby is coming soon! Followed by Jaune vs Cardin and then the showdown of Round One: Pyyrha vs Cinder!_

_It's all coming to a head and Round One of the Vytal Festival Combat Tournament is coming to a close! What will happen in Round Two I wonder!?_

_Author's Note II: I am still accepting entries for names for Azura Lapis's dual kamas! I've one entry so far and I'd love to see more! Keep in mind, the winner will get a special request written into the story! Thank you all so much for all the support and feedback! I appreciate it so much! If you haven't read Black Chronicle yet, I will be updating it tomorrow with a new chapter! Thank you all again!_


	23. Finally, I Can Catch Up

Only a few hours had passed since the draw that was Nora versus Ren. Ruby sat in the locker room and adjusted a few bits and parts of Crescent Rose. Weiss sat silently next to her. As the two grew closer, Weiss had become noticeably quieter, content to just savor her girlfriend's company. Ruby had, to Weiss's deep relief, become less hyperactive and annoying. She was still the same Ruby, but the events of the Festival had matured her. Seeing her sister broken so utterly had woken Ruby to the real world. Weiss was sad to see Ruby's bubbly innocence disappear so quickly, but was also relieved. The sooner Ruby realized that the world wasn't all happy endings and fairy tales, the sooner she could become the best Huntress she could be.

Weiss took careful mental notes on Crescent Rose's many intricate details and functions. Ruby was currently tinkering with the integrated combat optics gunsight, hoping to make it more stable for on-the-fly shooting. The more she trained, the faster Ruby got. The faster she got, the less accurate her sniper-scythe became. Weiss had offered ask Professor Cole for help. The legendary Hunter _had_ invented the MDL after all. However, Ruby turned her down. The weapon was her baby and Ruby treated it as such, playing the part of doting mother.

The young girl methodically put Crescent Rose back together and slid the bolt home. The girl sighed and Weiss became instantly alert. "What's wrong, Ruby?"

"It's nothing, Weiss…"

Weiss narrowed her eyes. "Tell me, Ruby." Her face softened. "Please."

"I'm nervous. After what happened to Yang, Sun, Sage… What if…" Ruby looked down at her hands. "Can you imagine what it's like? Losing a piece of you, like Sage did?"

"Ruby, you adorable dolt, stop worrying about it. Nothing is going to happen to you. I promise." Weiss took her girlfriend's hands in her own and held Ruby's gaze. "You're gonna do great, okay?"

Ruby nodded and leaned into Weiss. Weiss was suddenly very aware at just how young Ruby was. Only fifteen and she was thrown into a world of monsters and bad guys and bloody sacrifice. Weiss held Ruby close for a while, kissing her hair and rubbing her back. Ruby just sat there. Finally, Ruby shook her head, pulled away, and smiled at Weiss.

"Thanks, Weiss. I'll be okay now." And Weiss believed her. If there was anyone who could conquer this world of nightmares and demons, it was Ruby. Weiss smiled and realized that Ruby wasn't the only one who'd just worked through a fear. Weiss had too. The two girls kissed softly and Ruby stood. She grabbed Crescent Rose and left through the gate.

She was the first to arrive in the center of the arena, which was set up like a small clearing in the woods. A ring of maple and oak trees surrounded the blue holographic center and fallen logs and boulders dotted the landscape.

Ruby looked across the way and saw Coco sashaying out of the gate. The small box she carried bounced against her hip with each step. Her ensemble was different than the day of the Breach. She retained the beret and aviator sunglasses, tokens from her teammates, Fox and Velvet, who had tried to hide who they were before Coco stopped them. She wore a mud brown leather designer jacket with a coal black scarf and a tan bustier underneath. Her black slacks and combat boots seemed to be immune to the dirt and mud of the arena. Ruby glared down at her own dirty boots with frustration.

When Coco arrived in the center, she tucked the stray lock of hair that dangled in front of her eyes over her ear and grinned at Ruby. "Heya, Red. I'm looking forward to this. Of course, it won't be as much fun winning against a first year, but hey, I gotta make up for Yatsy being taken out by your little girlfriend."

Ruby squinted her eyes and reached for Crescent Rose. "Ah ah ah." Coco stopped her. "Wait for the announcer, newbie." That's when it hit Ruby. Coco had been the winner of the Vytal Festival Combat Tournament last year. She'd been the first first-year to win since… _Mom. _Ruby stared over at the girl checking her nails.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," the announcer started, "our second match today is going to be an exciting one! On the right, we have Coco Siencyn! A second-year student at Beacon Academy, she won last year's tournament as just a first-year student! A feat that hasn't been seen since Summer Rose took the title thirty-one years ago! And speaking of the late legendary Huntress, on the left we have Ruby Rose, a first-year and youngest ever to be accepted into Beacon Academy at only fifteen years old! Mentored by her Uncle Qrow and a master of the scythe, she looks to be a promising match for our current champion!"

"Hey, Coco." Ruby cleared her throat. "Uh, good luck, with the tournament I mean."

Coco laughed. "Thanks, rookie, but I don't need luck. Not with the Little Doctor here." With that, she unfurled her Gatling gun and Ruby cursed herself for being distracted and missing the announcer's signal to start.

Coco leveled the Little Doctor at Ruby and her thumb tapped the trigger. Dirt and dust billowed around Ruby and she covered her eyes as bullets rained around her. Ruby knew she was dead meat if she stayed out in the open so she drew upon her semblance and dashed for the tree line. Coco's thumb didn't leave the trigger as she began to assault the forest. Trees splintered everywhere and Ruby began running. _Ten seconds._ She ignored the cuts and bruises from where the debris slammed into her. Ruby ran. _Thirty seconds._ She ran around the edge of the arena and the forest exploded behind her. As she made her first lap around the arena, she saw that the entire forest had been leveled behind her. Her cover was gone.

She didn't stop though. She kept moving as Coco fired her Little Doctor and laughed maniacally. _Fourty-five seconds._ Ruby picked up speed. Coco's aim shifted and the spray of bullets kept pace with Ruby, trailing behind her.

Ruby closed her eyes and prayed that she'd built up enough speed to try this. _This is crazy! Weiss will kill me! Crap! One minute! _Time slowed for Ruby as she raised her right foot in midstep and placed it on the wall. She took another step, lifting her left to bring it on the wall as well. Time seemed to resume and Ruby began to spring around the base of the wall. Dust kicked up behind her as the speed required to keep her anchored to the wall eroded the surface of the wall. _One minute, ten._ Ruby accelerated and ascended up the wall until she ran straight down the middle. The world looked to her like she was a hamster on a wheel. Gravity could not hold her, friction had no effect on her. She was speed.

Ruby felt a giggle burst forth and she sped faster. _One minute, twenty. Faster…gotta go faster!_ She poured all of her energy into her semblance, channeling her aura directly into her legs.

She closed her eyes and thought of all the times she'd played with her mother. Being born to Summer and Taiyang, Ruby developed quickly. She could walk when she was ten months old, run she was a year and a half, and Taiyang always told her that she'd started speaking when she was a year old and hadn't shut up since. Her mother had coddled Ruby and taught her so much in such a short amount of time. Hide and seek games became marathons that encompassed all of Patch. Summer would always let Ruby win and then bake her cookies. Ruby remembered the smell of roses that followed her mother wherever she went, the dark brown-and-red hair that she kept in a messy ponytail, the kindness that held in her silver eyes. Ruby's father always held that Ruby took after her mother, and rightfully so.

Ruby remembered when she first found out about her mother's death. She'd been four, too young to really understand what was going on. But when Qrow told Ruby that Summer wouldn't be playing any more hide and seek, Ruby had fled. It took Qrow hours and a thirty mile boat ride to find Ruby crying on the beach of the mainland. Ruby remembered every detail and though she'd tried many times since, she had never been able to run on water again.

With this feeling, though, the wind in her hair, adrenaline in her veins, and danger at her heels, Ruby felt free. The white cloak that haunted her dreams seemed to run in front of her, beckoning her to catch up. So Ruby ran. Water droplets began to condense around her as the pressure mounted. Her ears began to hurt. Ruby ran faster. The stone beneath her began to crack as a white cloud formed around her. _One minute, twenty-five._ With a final push of aura energy, there was a deafening roar and Ruby's clothes became drenched with water as she tore through the sound barrier. Her ears popped and began to bleed. It was then that everything crystallized for Ruby. She was struck with a vision of Summer Rose standing in front of her, arm outstretched. Her kind eyes were closed and she was smiling. Her white and red cape billowed around her. Ruby took her hand and Summer pulled with all of her might. Ruby opened her eyes and at one minute, thirty, she leapt.

The wall behind her shattered as she launched herself at Coco who had lost track of the speeding red girl. Ruby tore through the air and unsheathed Crescent Rose. Coco took aim at the red streak that was Ruby and pressed the trigger.

Nothing happened.

The gun was empty, just as Ruby had planned. The calculations paid off and nearly ten thousand rounds and one-and-a-half minutes later, the gun was empty. Coco grit her teeth and held the gun up. Crescent Rose cut steel like butter and Ruby slammed feet-first into the opposite side of the arena, fracturing the opposite wall as well. Stone and dust crumbled around her as she dropped to the floor, posing with her scythe. Coco's Little Doctor lay shattered around her, steel mixing with dirt and splinters and stone dust. The arena was leveled, the walls fractured, and Coco stunned in the center.

"L-ladies and Gentlemen…I-I think we have our winner! Ruby Rose!"

The crowd roared and Weiss and Blake just stared at their team leader. Ruby folded Crescent Rose and hooked it into place on her belt. Coco fell to her knees and began to gather the pieces of the Little Doctor.

Ruby walked over to her and wordlessly began to help her pick up the pieces. "I'm sorry about Little Doctor." Ruby whispered.

Coco shrugged and began to stuff the pieces into the tattered remains of her handbag.

"No, really. I am. Let me help you fix him." Ruby pleaded. Coco looked up, pushed her glasses down and glared at Ruby.

"Her."

"Huh?" Ruby asked.

"Little Doc… She's a she." Coco stood and Ruby followed suit. Coco glared at Ruby for a full minute before smiling and extending a hand to her. "Great match, by the way. You're so like your mom. I've seen the old recordings of her performance in the Festival. Truly inspiring, Ruby. Thank you." She began to walk away before turning around. "Oh, and I expect you to make Little Doc here Ruby-proof." Coco laughed and strutted away, seemingly unfazed by her defeat. Ruby stared after the girl before turning towards her own exit.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we're going to have to postpone the rest of the first round matches until tomorrow! We'll get this place back into tip-top shape and have everything ready for you then! Enjoy the festival folks! This is Gavin Gray, signing off!"

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: Man, you would not believe how LITTLE information there is about a human body and the effects breaking the sound barrier would have on it. All recorded data is either people inside an aircraft or Felix Baumgartner's pressurized space suit. So I looked up his epic free-fall, and several other videos of objects breaking the sound barrier just to <em>theorize_ what it might be like. And this is what I came up with. I've had this scene in my head ever since my best friend and I threw around ideas for an OC team. It feels good to finally get it on paper...so to speak. I hope you all enjoyed it!_

_P.S. This is the last chance for name submissions for Azura Lapis's twin kamas. I've had a couple great entries but am always looking for more. I will announce the winner next chapter, which will be release _sometime_ this weekend._

_P.P.S. For those wondering, Siencyn, Coco's last name, is the Welsh form of Jenkins, which is the last name of the voice actor for Coco, Ashley. The more you know!_


	24. Missing in Action

Weiss nearly bowled through the crowd to get to the locker room. Yatsuhashi stood at the door, keeping the crowd at bay. When Weiss entered, she saw that Team JNPR and Blake were already inside. Blake was tending to Ruby's ears and Jaune had lent her is hoodie until her clothes dried. Luckily, it was big enough to cover her. Weiss cut through the small group and sat next to Ruby. She checked the cotton gauze in her ears and the many small cuts that covered her face and neck. Ruby was indeed the daughter of Taiyang, as the bleeding had already stopped. Her healing factor wasn't nearly as strong as Yang's, but it was enough to keep her from any permanent harm.

Weiss _tsk_'d and took Ruby's hand in hers. "That was reckless."

"Weiss…" Ruby began.

"It was reckless and stupid and it was hands-down the most amazing thing I've ever seen." Weiss kissed Ruby's bandaged cheek and the smaller girl flushed red.

"Yeah, it was pretty cool, I guess." Coco chimed in from the doorway.

Ruby looked down at her feet, obviously still guilty about the violent murder of Coco's beautiful weapon, Little Doctor. Weiss patted her girlfriend's hand and Coco laughed. "Hey, Red, it's all cool. Besides, you promised to help me rebuild her, right?" Coco grinned and Ruby smiled bashfully. Coco threw up her two fingers in a peace sign and exited the door, shutting it quickly to keep the crowd out.

Ruby sighed. "They're going to ask a lot of questions. What do I tell them?"

"The truth." Blake stated simply. Weiss and Pyrrha nodded in agreement.

Ruby nodded and stood. "Well. Time to face the music." Weiss stood and clasped Ruby's hand in her own.

"I'm with you," she said, softly, "always." Ruby smiled and the two of them made their way to the exit. Pyrrha slapped Jaune over the head and said something about not letting her wear his hoodie. Jaune blushed and took Pyrrha's hand. Nora and Ren simultaneously rolled their eyes. Jaune and Pyrrha's fights lasted mere seconds and nearly always ended in extremely long and public make-out sessions.

Nora and Ren started to head towards the door when a small pink glint on Nora's finger caught Pyrrha's eye. "Nora…"

Nora turned slowly and Pyrrha glared at her. "When were you going to tell us about _this_?" Pyrrha raised her hand and Nora's hand flew up in the air, revealing the engagement ring for all to see. The small girl laughed and her face reddened.

"Well, uh, you see, it just happened this morning and I hadn't gotten a chance to tell you because, you see, you hadn't asked, and Ren here decided to wait until after the Festival and I just thought it might be a bad idea to bring it up now and, well…" Ren stopped her there and stepped forward.

"It's my fault." Ren paused for a long moment. "Nora and I are engaged."

Blake laughed softly and Pyrrha slapped her face with her palm. Jaune just ran up and hugged them both. "Congrats, guys!"

The Faunus looked over at Pyrrha and gently cleared her throat. "So, uh, when are you and Jaune going to…?"

Pyrrha's eyes widened and she laughed, "Oh no! Not yet, not for a long time. I love Jaune but I want this to go the distance. I don't want to jump into something and mess it up. Jaune was the first person to treat me like a person and not a trophy on a pedestal. He is the reason I met all of you and why I have such an amazing team. I don't want to take it too fast and risk ruining this." Blake turned away, flustered. Pyrrha nearly tripped over herself, apologizing. "I'm sorry! That's not to say that you and Yang are taking things too fast. I didn't mean that."

"No, it's okay. I get it."

"Hey," Pyrrha clapped her hand on Blake's shoulder. "everyone has their own speed. Besides, you and her are meant to be together. I know it."

"But what if I am taking things too fast? I mean, we've slept together. Hell, I told her I'd marry her."

"Do you love her?"

Blake nodded fiercely. "Of course I do. With all of my heart."

"And she loves you?"

Blake nodded once more. "She does."

"Then why are you worried?" Pyrrha smiled and Blake's doubts seemed to melt away.

"You're right. Thanks, Pyrrha."

The girl nodded and walked over to her boyfriend, grabbing him by his t-shirt collar and dragging him away. Blake looked at the two couples, at their happiness, and knew in her heart that no matter what happened, she would always fight for that same happiness that she felt with Yang.

* * *

><p>Outside the door, the crowd pressed close to Ruby and Weiss. At least a hundred people, mostly reporters, asked a thousand questions, and the flashing lights and microphones were nearly too much for the younger Huntress.<p>

Finally, Weiss had enough and shouted, "Enough! One at a time, please."

The journalists and reporters actually listened, and the few loudmouthed fans quickly took the hint and settled down. One small man in the front raised his stylus in the air. Weiss nodded at him. "Miss Rose, how would you describe the feeling of breaking the sound barrier?"

Ruby cleared her throat and meekly answered, "Well, uh, it hurt. The air pressure was enough to cause my ears to bleed. It felt like I was at least twice as heavy."

The journalist nodded and scribbled notes as another raised her hand in the air and Weiss nodded at her, too. "Miss Schnee, how would you describe your relationship with your team leader? Is it purely professional or are the rumors true and you two are lovers?"

Ruby went to open her mouth to tell the reporter that it was none of her business, but Weiss calmly interjected, "Ruby is my lover."

"And how do you think your father, Grau Schnee, will think of this?"

Weiss's eyebrows formed a very prominent 'v' shape as she glared at the journalist. "My father can go to hell. Let me make this clear right here and right now. I am the sole heir to the Schnee Dust Company as named by my grandfather in his will. The actions of the Company under orders from my _father_," she said with a sneer, "are repugnant and disdainful. Not only that, but they are outright criminal. And, if I must, I will destroy the Company my grandfather worked so hard to build, if only to keep it out of my _father's _hands. Now, this interview is about Ruby, not our relationship. But if you insist on asking, Ruby and I, yes, are, in fact, a couple. I love her very much and if anybody, and I do mean _anybody_, has a problem with that, feel free to shove it up your own ass." The reporter lowered her microphone, her face red with embarrassment. "Now, next question please."

A man raised his hand an cleared his throat, "Yes, um, well said, Miss Schnee. Uh, Miss Rose, uh, your father is Taiyang Xiao Long, correct?" Ruby nodded. "Yes, uh, well, uh... How have you been since your father's, uh, disappearance?"

The words hit Ruby like bricks and she nearly fell down if not for her girlfriend holding her up. "My father…is missing?" Ruby asked shakily.

The journalist's eyes widened and he stammered, "Uh, we, uh, w-we thought you knew, Miss, uh, Miss Rose. I'm so, uh, so sorry. Your father, uh, went missing shortly after, uh, the Breach."

Weiss glared at the crowd. "That's enough! No more questions." Ruby fell to her knees and Weiss kneeled next to her. The crowd began to shout and talk all at once and Yatsuhashi, who had stood by silently until now, unsheathed his giant sword and stepped in front of the grief-stricken Huntress. The crowd instantly backed off and began to disperse.

"My dad…" Ruby stared at the ground. "My…my _dad_. No…" She began crying and Weiss held her close as the younger girl sobbed into the borrowed hoodie.

* * *

><p>Weiss managed to get Ruby back to their dorm and settled down. Once she was sure that Ruby was napping peacefully, she grabbed her jacket and walked across the hallway. She rapped on the door three times and Nora and Ren both swiftly opened the door. "Oh thank goodness." Nora cried out. She and Ren burst out of the door and Weiss caught a glimpse of Jaune and Pyrrha furiously making out on his bed.<p>

Weiss cleared her throat and stared at the two. Nora, of course, spoke up. "They do that all the time. And then Pyrrha cuts it off so we hear Jaune complain for about ten minutes before he suddenly remembers exactly who it is he's dating and shuts up. Then the cycle repeats." Nora rolled her eyes and Ren just smiled at her.

"Anyway," Weiss swiftly changed the subject, "I need you to stay with Ruby. She's asleep now but if she wakes up, she shouldn't be alone. I need to go talk to Blake and Yang."

Ren nodded and Nora opened her mouth but Ren shook his head. Nora, miraculously, closed it and nodded. Weiss let them into the dorm room and they made themselves comfortable. After kissing Ruby's sleeping forehead, Weiss quickly made her way from the campus to the hospital.

When she arrived, she saw Blake and Yang cuddled together on the bed. Most of Yang's bandages were now off and her right arm was slowly regaining its original color. Her hand bore a horrible scar but the doctors said that she would, after some physical therapy, be able to use it just as well as she had before. Even the IV drips were gone and the heart monitoring equipment was detached from the blonde girl.

Weiss smiled at Yang's progress and then sadness took over as she remembered the bad news she had to relay. She gently coughed to announce her presence. "Hey, you two." Yang yawned and Blake looked up from where she was curled up. "I need to talk to you, Yang, but Blake should stay." The two lovers looked at each other, confused.

Weiss looked at them and sighed. "There's no easy way to say this but…Yang, your father is missing. Apparently, he never came back from his mission. I did some searching with my scroll on my way here and the mission he took was a simple Beowulf pack extermination. It should've been a three day job at most and it's been weeks. No one has seen or heard from him. I'm sorry."

Yang opened and closed her mouth several times and nodded. "Uh, I, uh…" She looked down and Blake looked at her with concerned eyes. "Missing, huh? Not dead?" Weiss nodded. Then Yang shrugged and grinned. "Hey, Dad can take care of himself. I'm not gonna worry too much. If he's been gone, it means he had to take care of some extra stuff. Maybe he's protecting one of those outskirt villages, or maybe he found another woman to settle down with and isn't ready to tell us. Anyway, he's a tough guy. So, I'm not worried." Weiss nodded and Yang frowned. "Wait. Ruby… she knows?" Weiss nodded again. Yang closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. "When I find the idiot that told her…"

"Yang, calm down." Blake spoke up, and to her credit, Yang actually calmed down.

"It was a simple mistake. The man thought Ruby knew and asked how she was holding up. He seemed genuinely concerned." Weiss sat in a chair. "Do you know where he was last located?"

Yang shook her head. "In his letter, he just said he was leaving Patch for a few days. Qrow's been away on an extended secret mission, so that's why Dad left us Zwei." Yang's eyes widened. "Zwei!"

Weiss laughed. "Calm down, Yang, I made sure he had plenty of food. Besides, I'm pretty sure if he wanted to, he could open the cans himself."

Yang nodded in acquiescence. "You're right. Sorry. I just hate being stuck in this hospital bed. Docs say I can't leave yet, not until they're positive the poison has been flushed from my veins. And my heart is still pretty weak, apparently."

"Did you see Ruby today?" Weiss asked.

Yang nodded and grinned. "Of course I did, I wouldn't miss it for the world. She was amazing out there. She's so much like Summer."

Weiss smiled. "Tell me about her."

Blake rested her head in Yang's lap and Yang began to pet her hair. "When Ruby was two, Summer baked cookies and Ruby wanted them so SO badly, but Summer, being Summer, took the cookies and hid them in little bags all over Patch. She told Ruby that she could have as many cookies as she could find in an hour. Ruby was back in fifteen minutes with the full two dozen." Yang laughed at the memory and a small tear leaked down her cheek. "Summer was such an amazing mom. She took care of me like I was her own daughter. She was so loving and kind, gentle and sweet. And she was a kickass fighter too. Dad still has her weapons in a glass case, you know. You'd like them. Or hate them." Yang laughed again and Weiss cocked her head in confusion.

"She used dual rapiers. I know you're pretty traditionalist when it comes to fencing, but Summer liked to break the rules. They're beautiful weapons, Thorn and Bloom, she called them. She moved so fast that enemies didn't even know they'd been hit until they fell over dead."

Yang talked through the afternoon of all the good times she'd had with her step-mom. She laughed and cried and Weiss and Blake sat there with her, soaking it all up. The more Weiss heard, the more Summer sounded exactly like Ruby. _Oh, Summer Rose, I wish you could've met the young Huntress your daughter grew into. I wish I could've met you and shown you how happy she's made me._

They talked into the wee hours of the night, Weiss about her grandfather, and Blake about the few memories she had of her mother and father. Eventually, Weiss decided to head home to check up on Ruby.

Watching from afar, a young green-haired girl whispered into a headset. "They know."

"Are they suspicious?"

"No. They seem to think he's still on a mission."

"Then we're clear. Come back and get some rest. I need you and Mercury ready for tomorrow."

"Yes, ma'am." Emerald stood from her perch on the rooftops. _Tomorrow is gonna be so much_ fun. She grinned and made her way back to the guest dorm.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: Aftermath and plot! WOO! The story is really coming together! The way I figure is that we have at least ten more chapters of the Festival, followed by a similarly long Aftermath arc before the end of Part I. Brace yourselves folks, it's about to get awesome.<em>

_As per my last author's note, I am announcing the winner of the Name Azura's Weapons contest. The winner is Finerin with the amazing suggestion of Harbinger Azul. Congrats, man, and thank you so much! Thanks also to the other suggestions! I really appreciate your guys' feedback. Truly. I hope you all are enjoying the story so far!_


	25. Oh, Ruby

_Author's Warning: White Rose sex chapter. If ye be a youngin' or don't like smut, then this be yer only warnin'. (I'm really not sure why I turn into a pirate on these smut scene warnings, but alas, what arr ye goin' ta do aboat it, ye yella-bellied bilgerats?)_

* * *

><p>Ruby awoke to the feeling of Weiss crawling into bed with her. The older girl pulled Ruby close and pressed herself against Ruby's back. The younger girl closed her eyes to ward off the tears and held onto Weiss's arms. Weiss kissed Ruby's hair and buried her face in her lover's shoulder. "I spoke to Yang. She's not worried about your father, and you shouldn't be either. He's going to be okay." Ruby nodded and sniffed gently.<p>

"Weiss?" Ruby's soft voice permeated the silence a few minutes later.

"Yes, dear?" Weiss replied gently. _Dear? I need to find a new pet name for her that doesn't make me sound like an old housewife._

"Um. I was wondering…" Ruby blushed, but Weiss couldn't see.

"Wondering what, Ruby?" Weiss breathed against Ruby's neck and the girl shivered.

"Maybe I should just show you." Ruby mumbled, embarrassed. She took Weiss's left hand and guided it down the front of her body, slipping underneath the soft fleece fabric of her pajama bottoms, and resting on her moist and swollen sex. Weiss gasped at the contact but not nearly as loudly as Ruby moaned. The older girl was rather shocked at Ruby's forwardness, but then it really hit her how young Ruby really was. Vale didn't really have any laws against it, provided both parties consented, but that didn't mean it was common. Weiss never really thought about what their night of passion had ignited in the younger girl.

Yet when Ruby turned herself over to look into Weiss's eyes, her own eyes full of love and want and pleasure, Weiss found herself hard-pressed to feel guilty. Ruby had loved her before and she loved her after. There was no resentment or mistrust. In fact, it was quite the opposite. Ruby trusted Weiss with her most intimate self. So, with her hand on her lover's glistening sex, Weiss made a silent promise to herself, and to Ruby, to show Ruby the same kind of trust and affection that Ruby displayed.

Weiss smiled at Ruby, whose eyes had closed and was gently panting as she thrust her hips back and forth, frantically rubbing her sex against Weiss's hand. Her pants and moans stirred Weiss and she felt herself becoming aroused by her lover's pleasures. Ruby didn't notice until Weiss took her hand and mirrored her actions, running Ruby's fingers over her breasts and down her stomach until she lifted her slip and ran her fingers against the slick silky skin. Ruby's eyes were half open and glazed over. She'd needed this for a while and now that it was happening, she couldn't contain herself. Ruby, to her credit, really did try to multi-task, pleasing Weiss while simultaneously riding her lover's hand. It wasn't long, though, until she was overtaken by her own lust and focused solely on her own climax. Weiss was all too happy to oblige and she curled her fingers to touch Ruby in places she'd never been touched. Weiss was careful not to thrust too deeply and hurt the still virginal girl, even if the virginity was only a technicality.

Ruby's breathing became heavy and erratic and it drove Weiss wild. To hear her lover making such noises, and because of her, it filled Weiss with unbridled joy. Ruby finally orgasmed and her body shook and trembled as wave after wave of pleasure rolled over her. Weiss's hand was slick with Ruby's juices as she withdrew it from her lover's still-quivering sex. She held her hand out and Ruby took hold of it and began to suck the juices off of the delicate fingers, relishing the taste of her own sex on her girlfriend's skin. A few moments later, after the panting and heavy breathing died down, Ruby looked up into Weiss's eyes. "You make me feel so good. Thank you, Weiss." Weiss smiled for but a moment before Ruby got up and straddled her. "My turn, princess."

Ruby swiftly pulled the short, white slip off of Weiss, leaving her bare. Ruby drank in the curves and milky skin of her lover, appreciating every inch of Weiss. Ruby kissed Weiss's neck, which she now knew drove the heiress to insatiable levels of arousal, and began to lick her way down, leaving a trail of saliva over the milky white skin.

She reached Weiss's sex and buried her face in the soft white tuft of fuzz that adorned the damp mound. Weiss gasped and Ruby sucked on Weiss's clit, drawing sharp inhales and shaky exhales from the older girl. Ruby smiled. Despite only being intimate once before, she knew Weiss's secrets now and could keep the girl completely under her control. Weiss knew it, and she loved every second of Ruby taking charge.

The younger brunette began to lap at Weiss's thighs, where her juices had gently flowed. Ruby left no trace of it as she licked her girlfriend clean. Weiss trembled and her legs occasionally kicked out as Ruby hit a sensitive spot, but Ruby was gentle and Weiss never asked her to stop. Her hips bucked suddenly as Ruby latched her mouth over Weiss's mound and sucked hard once before lapping at the entire slit with the full of her tongue. Weiss's eyes snapped wide open and she moaned out, "Oh, Ruby!" The girl's legs spread to give Ruby better access, and Ruby took full advantage of it. She licked and sucked furiously, never giving Weiss a moment to calm down. The white-haired girl bucked and occasionally kicked but the moans and panting never stopped.

"Ruby…" Weiss moaned out her lover's name again. Ruby smiled at that. There was something thrilling about hearing her name being moaned in a raspy, lusty, sex-fueled voice coming from the perfect lips of a beautiful girl. Ruby was determined to hear it more and she gently inserted a finger inside of Weiss, mimicking how the girl had pleasured her just moments ago. She curled the finger up and rubbed against Weiss's g-spot, eliciting throaty gasps from the older girl.

Ruby inserted another finger and began to thrust in and out, slowly and gently, but she also touched all the right places and Weiss put her hands in Ruby's hair, holding her face against her sex, begging for Ruby to feast on her love juices.

"Ruby… Don't stop…" Weiss breathily whispered. Ruby obliged her and continued her motions even as Weiss pushed herself up, arching her back so that her rear was in the air. "Ruby!" Weiss moaned loudly, her chest heaving with each breath. "Ruby, I'm…" The girl kept bucking her hips and then let out an orgasmic scream as she climaxed, love juices squirting over Ruby's hand and dripping down, soaking the sheets. Ruby leaned down and lapped up the mess, making Weiss cringed and twitch as her tongue brushed her swollen sex.

Ruby loved the smell and the taste of it all. She climbed up her girlfriend's body and looked Weiss in the eyes as she offered her fingers to Weiss, as she had done earlier. Weiss eagerly sucked each finger clean, sensually running her tongue along each digit. Ruby scooped up her girlfriend and they sat together, legs intertwined, and they kissed deeply. Weiss wasn't entirely sure if Ruby made the first move or if she did, but somehow Ruby ended up naked and they ended up with their sexes pressed together and their hips moving in frantic circles. They didn't break the kiss, instead they deepened it, tongue over tongue, fighting for dominance and then backing down into submission, each in turn. Their thighs were drenched and silky flesh slapped against silky flesh, each thrust pushing their nubs against each other and bringing deep moans into each other's mouths.

The two girls panted and moaned but their kisses only deepened further still. Ruby could feel the orgasm building inside of her and she hoped that Weiss was close too. A raspy moan of Ruby's name into her lips confirmed Ruby's hopes and she frantically bucked her hips, desperate for the release that threatened to overflow.

Weiss pushed against Ruby one final time and their orgasms pushed themselves into each other's embrace. They held each other as their climactic screams were muffled by skin. Ruby fell against Weiss and the two collapsed to the bed, panting from exhaustion and satisfaction.

Ruby didn't even move as she felt herself drift off. She was content to lie there in a puddle of their combined love juices, sheets only barely covering their feet. Their breathing was equally ragged and Weiss ran her hands through Ruby's hair. The younger girl kissed Weiss's collarbone and neck, which made the older girl twitch a little. "Ruby…" she moaned, "no more. I can't…" Ruby wanted desperately to ignore her and to keep pleasuring her, but her own exhaustion prevented it.

Weiss almost seemed to be broken as she kept whispering Ruby's name over and over, eventually passing out. Ruby smiled and kissed Weiss's skin in several places before laying her head on her girlfriend's chest.

"Weiss…" she whispered, "I love you."

Then she was gone. For once, her dreams weren't filled with a ghostly white cloak. Instead, she dreamed of a different white. A white filled with love and kindness.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: Damn, three chapters in 24 hours? *whistles* Must be on a roll. Look forward to a lot more this weekend. I'm home alone, bored, and feeling very <em>very_ creative. I hope you all enjoyed your second dose of White Rose smut. This was written purely on the fly. Unplanned chapters, ho! Anyway, stay tuned tomorrow for, most likely, some Arkos/Pink Lotus fluff and hopefully some more plot before we get into the next arena battle, which will be Jaune vs Cardin._

_Thank you all for reading. I hope you're enjoying it so far. Leave a review letting me know! I love to hear from you guys! I'll see you all next chapter!_


	26. Keep Me Warm

_Author's Warning: As I've decided to do all future warnings in Piratese, this will be the last chapter with formal warning label. In the future just look for the mascot (a la Sexual Harassment Panda from South Park), Sexuality Warning Pirate._

_Ahem.  
><em>

_YARRRR, AHOY MATEYS, AHEAD THAR BE SEX SCENES. YE BE WARNED._

* * *

><p>Nora and Ren were over at Team RWBY's dorm, watching over Ruby, which left Jaune and Pyrrha completely alone. Pyrrha had been almost avoiding being this alone with Jaune ever since they'd started dating. It wasn't that she didn't trust or love him, she did both with all of her heart, it was that she didn't trust herself. She'd finally caught his attention and the first few weeks of their relationship were amazing. He was kind and sweet and gentle, and he never pushed for anything more than what Pyrrha was offering. Sometimes, she'd get so frustrated when they would kiss and her body was pressed against his, desire burning in her chest, but Jaune would always politely pull himself away.<p>

Once, Pyrrha had even gone so far as to walk in on him in the dorm's private shower, just to get a reaction. He'd screamed his high pitched squeal and Pyrrha left him alone. She didn't know what to do. She wanted him, _needed_ him, but he seemed just as oblivious as he had about her feelings.

Tonight, however, was her chance. Nora and Ren would be gone for hours. It was perfect.

Pyrrha lit some candles while Jaune was in the bathroom and when he walked out, Pyrrha wore only a dark red silk bathrobe. She sat on his side of the bed and when he caught sight of her she stood slowly, her long, defined legs crossed seductively, giving Jaune a great view of her curves as the robe only came down to the middle of her thigh. Jaune gaped and for a brief moment he seriously wondered how Pyrrha could be as strong as she was and still have the body of a supermodel.

She slowly sauntered over to where Jaune stood, her head tilted to the side, eyeing him with a gaze of both lust and sadness. She stood before her boyfriend and shed her robe, the fabric falling to the carpeted floor. Her long red hair fell, unbound, down her back. She kept her whole body clean-shaven and moisturized to the point where her skin was as soft as the silk garment that now lay crumpled at her feet. Jaune drank in the sight and swallowed the lump in his throat. "Uh…Pyrrha?"

She stood a few inches away from him and looked him up and down, from his second-hand jeans to his black t-shirt. His muscles were beginning to come in and the shirt was snug against his now-stocky frame. Pyrrha wanted to tear it off and ravage him. She kept herself still, though, and looked up into his beautiful ocean blue eyes.

"Do you like what you see, Jaune?" she whispered in a sultry voice.

"I…" Jaune cleared his throat and his face flushed beet red.

Pyrrha's heart sank. She looked down and closed her eyes. "Why, Jaune? We've been dating for weeks now. I…I love you."

"I love you, too, Pyrrha."

"Then why?" Pyrrha's eyes snapped up to catch his concerned gaze. "Why won't you touch me? I've practically thrown myself at you every chance I get now. Am I repulsive to you?" Pyrrha felt that it couldn't be true, but she wanted answers and maybe guilt was the best way to get them.

"N-no, Pyrrha, it's not that. Never that. You're beautiful." He eyed her again. "Seriously, like, so beautiful."

"Then what is it, Jaune? I want you so badly it hurts, but you don't ever answer my advances."

Jaune closed his eyes and rubbed the back of his neck. "Pyrrha, growing up with seven sisters, I watched the older ones date guy after guy and each one they thought was 'the one'. It never was, and they got their hearts broken. I was there for them and I just don't want things to end up like that. I don't want you to end up regretting taking things too far with me. I don't want you to resent me, like my sisters resent their exes. The past few weeks have been a dream but I…" Jaune hung his head, "I guess I just still don't see what you see in me."

Pyrrha's eyes welled up with tears and she cupped Jaune's face. "Your concern is sweet, Jaune, but I told you how I feel about you. Jaune, you wore a dress for me. You brought me laughter and friendship where there used to be solitude and silence." Jaune opened his mouth but was cut off. "And before you say it, you are, in fact, extremely handsome. Even in a dress." The corner of her mouth raised in a lopsided grin.

Jaune pressed his forehead against hers and breathed her in. "I don't deserve you, Pyrrha."

"I'll just have to convince you otherwise." Pyrrha pulled away and took Jaune's hands in her own. "Come. Keep me warm, my prince." She led him to the bed and his eyes widened as she pulled him down on top of her. She kissed him, softly at first, he liked it that way. She bit his lower lip and pulled back with a look in her eyes that Jaune couldn't ignore. He scooped her up in his arms and pressed their bodies together as he kissed her again and again, deeper and more passionately.

She rolled them over and straddled the blonde man, her fingers clenching against the thin fabric that covered his torso. With a swift move, the shirt was off, and she began to run her hands over his chest and abs. His skin was smooth, though not as soft as hers. Jaune took her face in his hands and brought her in for another kiss and then trailed one hand down, slowly, hesitantly. She nodded her permission and smiled meekly as he took a breast in his hand. He reveled in the feeling of the soft flesh, rolling the small tan bud between his thumb and forefinger. She gasped and dug her fingernails into his chest. He ran his other hand over her silky olive skin, over her shoulder and down her back, over her hip, and his knuckles dragged up her stomach, fingers tracing lines over her toned body, until they, too, found soft flesh to caress.

Pyrrha squirmed slightly and pushed Jaune deeper into the bed. She was already naked but Jaune was annoyingly less so. She slid down his body, her back arched down, her rear in the air. Her eyes stared into Jaune's seductively and she ran her hands down his torso as she crawled down to where his jeans buttoned.

With a flick of her wrist, the button undid itself and the zipper unzipped. She slowly pulled down his jeans and the pair of black boxer briefs he wore beneath. Being a virgin, his member was already stiff and ready. Pyrrha grasped at it and Jaune's body arched slightly, unused to the strange contact. His stomach quivered and Pyrrha ran her free hand over the tensing muscles. She gazed into his eyes as she kissed the tip of his erection. Jaune sat up slightly, propping himself on one elbow as he stared down at the gorgeous girl.

She didn't break eye contact as she took it into her mouth, slowly swirling her tongue around the shaft. Jaune shivered and Pyrrha new that he was enjoying it. He brushed the hair out of her eyes and put his hand on the back of her head. She began to rhythmically bob her head, her lips lubing up the shaft and her tongue formed circles around it. Her teeth accidentally grazed the tip and Jaune winced in pain.

Pyrrha winced in sympathy and stopped. "Sorry."

Jaune sat all the way up and shook his head. "No, that was amazing." Pyrrha smiled stroked his throbbing sex with one hand as she crawled back up his body to kiss him.

He kissed down her chin and jaw and nipped at her neck a couple times before she stopped him. She locked her gaze with his as she lifted herself up. She reached down and guided him in. Very slowly she sat against his lap. She felt a sting as he broke her hymen but the pain went away as quickly as it had arrived. She shifted all of her focus to Jaune's face as she knelt over him. She couldn't take his full length yet as he was surprisingly big. She leaned over and kissed him as she thrust her hips down slowly, then back up just as slowly. His mouth hung open and he panted softly. Pyrrha thought it was adorable and she kissed his chin and neck, feeling the goosebumps that swept over his arms.

She began to bob faster, taking full control as she pleasured her love. He leaned up and took one of her breasts in his mouth, his tongue circling the areola and his teeth nipping at the nipple. Pyrrha moaned and the sound drove Jaune wild. He shifted himself and soon he was over her, still deep inside of her. She stared up into his eyes, her own glazed over. They dissolved into frantic kisses as he took the lead and pumped in and out of her with long strokes.

Her right hand clenched the bed sheets and her left dug scratches into his back. Jaune pressed himself against Pyrrha, wrapping one arm around her back and the other he ran through her long luscious maroon locks. Their kiss never broke and Jaune found himself teetering on the edge. He slowed down, but Pyrrha shook her head slightly and wrapped her legs around him, locking him into place.

"P-Pyrrha…" he whispered throatily.

She nuzzled his neck and whispered in his ear. "It's okay." With a final few thrusts, he climaxed inside of her. She moaned in his ear and nipped at the earlobe as he emptied himself. She wrapped her arms around him and felt every pulsating throb and every drop of his pleasure. He gasped and panted and Pyrrha held him close. He closed his eyes for a moment, just relishing the feeling of his first time. Pyrrha ran her fingers through his hair and smiled down at him as he lay against her chest.

He looked up at her and mumbled against her skin, "That…was…amazing…" This made Pyrrha smile wider and she continued to pet Jaune's hair, content in the knowledge that she'd been able to make him feel so good.

Jaune, however, wasn't finished. One thing he learned while growing up around women, is that there were certain things a man, or anyone, really, ought to do for their partner. So Jaune slowly pulled out of Pyrrha and grabbed his discarded boxers. She cocked her head quizzically and Jaune gently cleaned up his mess, causing Pyrrha to giggle as the fabric tickled her.

Giggles turned to gasps as Jaune knelt by the bed, placing Pyrrha's legs on either side of his head, resting on his shoulders, and began to devour her sex. He'd read his sister's 'romance' books growing up, but he figured that it couldn't be that hard. Turns out he was right, as indicated by the growing gasps and moans of his lover.

Pyrrha shifted and moaned. She bit on of her knuckles to keep from squealing as Jaune took her clit into his mouth and sucked on it. She reached down and pushed Jaune's face deeper into her sex as her pleasure grew. It wasn't long until she was shaking and moaning out his name, which only fueled his desire to show her the same pleasure that she had showed him.

"Jaune…Jaune I'm…" She twitched and bucked hard and clasped at the sheets as waves of ecstasy enveloped her. She actually lost consciousness for a few moments as the throes of her first orgasm rippled through her body. She collapsed against the bed, glazed eyes blinking rapidly, chest heaving. Jaune lay down next to her and she turned her body into his, pressing herself against him as he wrapped his arms around her once more. She melted into his strong grasp, savoring every sensation of their burning skin pressed so close together.

They lay together for several minutes before Pyrrha sat up and gave Jaune a sexy grin. "Do you want to go again?"

His eyes lit up and he took her into his arms once more, pressing his lips to hers as they dissolved back into their passionate lovemaking.

Nearly two hours later, the two fell back onto their combined beds, gasping for air, bodies slick with sweat and sex. They rested shoulder to shoulder, their hands clasped together, fingers intertwined.

"I don't think I can do anymore, Jaune. I nearly went into a coma that last time." They laughed and Jaune nodded, agreeing.

"Yeah, me neither. Any more and I don't think I'll be able to make it to my match tomorrow. I'm already losing feeling in my legs." They turned their heads to meet each other's gaze. "Blood loss," he said, cracking a grin. She giggled and he kissed her nose. "You're so cute."

She opened her mouth and scoffed. "Cute? Just cute? Why cute when I was going for…" she turned over and ran her foot against his leg, puffing her chest out and biting her lower lip, "sexy."

Jaune groaned and nodded. "Okay, yes, you are very sexy. Yeah, don't rub it in."

Pyrrha pushed against him, her breasts against his shoulder. "But I thought you liked when I rubbed it." She said, a fake pout on her lips and glee in her eyes. She was enjoying torturing him.

"Yeah, okay, that's it," he said as he rolled over on top of her and kissed her deeply. "You can't flaunt your goodness if you're sexed into a coma." Jaune said and Pyrrha just laughed against his lips as the two dissolved once more into lovemaking.

By the time Nora and Ren got home, the two lovers where fast asleep and the candles had burned themselves out. Nora elbowed Ren and she giggled. They made their way to their beds before deciding to just sleep in Ren's. Nora looked over at the couple and smiled to herself. _'Bout time._ She turned over and snuggled into Ren. Before passing out, she whispered, "Next time we have alone, you'd better sex _me_ into a coma."

Ren's eyes widened and he flushed red. Nora was already asleep. He smiled and kissed her hair.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: Woo! Arkos smut! I seriously don't know which is more difficult for me to write: girl-girl pairings or girl-boy pairings. Gods help me if I end up canonizing Sea Monkeys and making a smut scene for them. Yeesh. Anyway, yay! Tomorrow is the big day! Jaune vs Cardin! Plus Plot! It's all coming to a head folks, as Round One of the Vytal Festival Combat Tournament comes to a close! There will be laughter (sort of), there will be tears (yes, a lot of those), there will be happy endings (yeah, not likely) and their will be heartbreak (jeez, now I'm depressing myself). STAY TUNED!<em>


	27. Unwelcome Interruption

_Yarr, a warnin' to ye landlubbers. This here chapter be containin' scenes of sexual intimacy. Cabin boys and girls, ye've been warned._

* * *

><p>The next morning, Jaune woke up to one of his biggest dreams come true. Pyrrha lay on top of him, sleeping peacefully. Her hair splayed everywhere. Jaune gently wrapped his arms around her and she shifted in her sleep. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked around confused. As the events of the previous night came flooding back, her face split into a huge grin and she buried her face in Jaune's chest. "Mornin'," she mumbled against his skin.<p>

"Hey, you." He ran his hand through her hair and she kissed his chest. She stretched and arched her back before resuming her position, pressing against her lover, and kissing him softly. He leaned back against the pillow and sighed contentedly. "How did I get so lucky?"

Pyrrha caressed his cheek and kissed him again. "I'm the lucky one, Jaune." He kissed her again and she sighed happily. "So lucky." They giggled and dissolved into kissing and laughter.

From across the room Nora piped up, "I swear if you two start doing it, I will mount Ren right now and make you watch. Keep it down, lovebirds!" Ren shook his head and smiled. Jaune and Pyrrha blushed and Pyrrha burrowed under the covers.

* * *

><p>Yang stretched and groaned. The sleeping girl on top of her was starting to make her legs hurt but, of course, she was so damn cute when she slept that Yang didn't have the heart to wake her up and make her move. Instead, she reached down and scratched her ears, eliciting a light purring noise from the Faunus's chest. Slowly, Blake woke up and looked at Yang. She yawned and stretched, and then lay by the taller girl's side. Yang sighed in relief but then shook her head at Blake's inquisitive look. "It's nothing, kitty. How'd you sleep?"<p>

"I always sleep well with you." Blake smiled and leaned up, kissing Yang softly. Yang returned the kiss and then let out a frustrated groan. Blake sat up and frowned. "What's wrong, Yang?"

Yang closed her eyes and took several deep breaths. "I'm sick of this. I hate being bedridden by doctors who check on me once a day and then leave me alone. I hate that my sister never comes to visit me. I hate that I'm stuck here and can't go see the matches with my own eyes. I hate that even though we just started dating, and it was only a few days ago that we fooled around, I can't spend any kind of quality alone time with my girlfriend." Yang looked over at Blake. "Don't get me wrong. The whole 'see-how-much-we-can-do-before-the-nurse-catches-us' thing was very hot, but I just want to light some candles, put on some smooth jazz, and just…go to town, you know?" Yang hung her head. "I'm probably just going crazy." Yang felt a slender finger cup her chin and soft lips press against hers.

"You're not crazy," Blake said, "I feel the same way. I miss you being there every time I turn around. I miss your _awful_ puns—"

Yang nodded at that. "There's just no good source material here."

"—and I miss _you_," Blake continued. "Why do you think I spend so much time here? Even if we can't, how did you put it that one time? Nookie. Even if we can't nookie, I want to spend as much time with you as possible."

Yang leaned her head into Blake and the Faunus wrapped her up in a hug. "Hey," she whispered in Yang's ear, "tell you what. You don't have any IVs anymore and your stomach's healing a lot faster than the doctors predicted. How about…" she paused for effect and Yang ate it up. Blake bit her lip and tilted her head seductively. "…I give you a little special hospital _nookie_?"

Yang's eyes widened and she nodded but Blake put a finger to her lips. "You have to promise not to squirm too much. I don't want to be responsible for you being here any longer than you have to."

Yang nodded again but Blake shook her head. "I want you to say it. Promise me, Yang."

"I promise, Blake." Yang said, sincerely.

Blake narrowed her eyes and grinned. "Say it like you want it."

Yang leaned in close to Blake's ear and moaned, "I _want_ it, _kitten_. I _need _it, Blake. I _need_ you." Her breath tickled Blake's and Blake shivered.

"Mmm, careful what you wish for, sun dragon." With a few swift moves, Blake had her black _yukata_ off and was under the scratchy hospital bed covers, running her hands over Yang's bare legs. Due to the nature of her injuries, the girl was only dressed in a few bandages over her breasts and stomach and arm. The rest of her, however, was at the mercy of Blake's hot breath and tongue.

Yang shivered with each pass of Blake's fingers, which traced ticklish lines over Yang's thighs. The girl quivered and shifted as Blake continued to torture her. Finally, she hissed down at the covers, "Just make me cum already, dammit!" She groaned as Blake's breath wafted over her swollen sex.

Blake giggled underneath the covers and Yang contemplated hitting her. She sighed, _no, if I hit her I'd have to do this myself and that's just no fun. She lives, for now._

Yang was beginning to think that Blake would never satisfy her and that this was an elaborate scheme of hers. That's when Blake pressed her entire mouth into Yang and started devouring her. Yang's eyes widened to big scarlet discs before flashing back to lilac. Her chest heaved and she was thankful that the EKG was no longer attached to her. With long laps of her tongue, Blake sent shivers down Yang's spine as her pleasure grew. The lengthy interval sincer her last orgasm coupled with Blake's _extremely_ talented tongue meant that Yang was on the edge of her first orgasm in weeks when there was a hard rap at the door.

"Shit," Yang muttered. "not now…" But Blake had already stopped and Yang growled in frustration. "Come in," she said, icily.

A young doctor came in Yang glared at him. "What's the matter, Miss Xiao Long? Wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" He laughed at his own joke and Yang hated him more. "Don't worry, I'm just here to check on your chest stitching." Blake chose that moment to give Yang another lick and the full-body shiver that accompanied it caught the attention of the doctor. "Are you okay, Miss?" he asked.

"Just. Fine." Yang spat. "Just. A bit cold, is all."

The doctor raised an eyebrow and adjusted the thermostat before returning his attention to Yang's chest. He was professional and quick, but Blake decided to torture Yang further by embarrassing her. With gently licks and her breath on her sex, Blake brought forth a couple tiny moans, which, of course, had the young doctor staring quizzically at Yang.

"Sorry. I guess I'm just…sensitive." Yang glared crimson down between her legs and Blake had to stifle a giggle. Normally, Yang would've loved to see a playful side of Blake, but this…this was too much. Yang shifted and brought her legs closed on either side of Blake's face, trapping her inches away from the torturous zone. Luckily, the doctor's attention was solely on the large, stitched scar over Yang's left breast. After inspecting the stitches and making a few notes, the doctor readjusted the bandages and then took out a small sewing needle.

"Okay, Miss Xiao Long, I just need to see if your hand is regaining feeling and I'll be on my way." He pricked each of her fingers with the needle and waited for a response. When Yang gave none, he frowned. The frown was short lived and he put on a cheerful face. "Don't worry, I'm sure there's just some nerve damage. Luckily, there are some procedures we can try to restore regular functionality, should the condition persist. I'll be back tomorrow morning to check on you. Save me a seat!" The doctor laughed again and Yang decided that after she killed Blake, she'd kill him. She looked at his name tag. _Jim Doireann, you're so dead._

After he left, the door closing firmly behind him, Yang sat up and swatted the lump that was Blake over what she assumed was the Faunus's head.

"Ow." Blake said.

"No." Yang said sternly. "Bad, Blake. Bad. Very very bad." Yang crossed her arms and lay back down.

"Sorry, Yang. I couldn't help myself." Yang _hmphed_ and looked away.

Blake flashed a pouty face and Yang rolled her eyes. "Well? You gonna finish what you started or what?"

She grinned mischievously and dived back under the covers. Yang tried not to moan or pant or squeak or give any kind of indication that she was enjoying Blake's efforts. Unfortunately, she did all of those things and more, and Blake grinned to herself as she toyed with her prey. Finally, Yang climaxed, and Blake's lips were wet with her partner's pent up pleasure. Blake crawled up Yang's torso and peered out of the covers, licking the juices off of her lips. Yang tried to glare at her but the anger just wouldn't answer. She panted and her eyes couldn't focus. _Dammit, how did she get so good at that?_ Yang visibly surrendered and her body sank into the bed.

"Well?" Blake asked, raising a slender eyebrow.

"Yeah yeah. You win." Yang answered breathily, her chest still heaving. Blake grinned and kissed her lover all over before treating her lips to the same. "Thanks, kitty." Yang mumbled softly.

"Anytime, Yang." She lay next to the blonde girl, her legs wrapped around Yang's left leg. Yang teetered on the edge of sleep before she finally gave up and unconsciousness overtook her. Blake smiled and snuggled into her girlfriend.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: This chapter was entirely spontaneous. I FULLY intended to start writing Jaune vs Cardin but someone's review mentioning a longing for some more Bumblebee inspired me to write this. Coupled with me watching [scrubs] <em>_for the tenth time, I felt compelled to put a reference in here. (Jim Doireann, John Dorian, Doireann is the Gaelic form of Dorian, which coincidentally means turbulent weather, which fits the color-name-rule that Señor Oum set down.) Fun stuff! No but seriously, if you haven't seen [scrubs], I HIGHLY recommend it. All 8 seasons are on Netflix, and yes, if you're wondering, no, I do not count season 9 as a season, it is a spin-off. End of story. _

_NEXT chapter will be Jaune vs Cardin. I'm going to start writing it now and knowing me, I'll probably post it here in a few hours. Keep your eyes peeled!_


	28. Paladin of Justice

A few hours later, Jaune was in the locker room, preparing for his match. The arena had been rebuilt overnight and because of a glitch in the nanotech systems, the environmental systems were going to be offline until early that evening. That meant that the arena would default to its natural holographic state. That didn't bother Jaune so much, it just meant that instead of having a tree to hide behind, he'd have a little blue polygonal panel.

Pyrrha must've sensed his courage failing because she walked over to him and draped her arm over his neck, kissing his cheek from behind. "You're going to do great today, Jaune. I know it. You've already stood up to him once, you can do it again."

"Last time I had your help." Jaune mumbled.

"But this time you have your semblance." Pyrrha smiled and Jaune tilted his head against hers.

"I'm not so sure I should use it. I don't have full control of it yet and honestly, I don't think Cardin deserves to be the test victim."

Pyrrha just shrugged. "Whatever you think is best, team leader." She loved calling him that and he loved it when she called him that. "I love you, Jaune."

He turned to face her and caught her gaze, his blue eyes meeting her green. They caressed each other's cheeks and kissed deeply. "Good luck, Jaune."

Jaune smiled and took a step back, sheathing his sword inside the shield-scabbard belted to his waist. "I don't need luck when I have you around."

She smiled and her eyes followed him as he turned and walked towards the gate. Pyrrha left to find her seat and Jaune found himself doing deep breathing exercises to calm down. _It's only Cardin. I've fought worse._

He laughed to himself and stepped through the green-lit gate. The arena was littered with holographically projected structures. Everything was tinged blue by the special nanotech floor plating. Everything seemed blocky and even the inclines were at set angles. The whole thing felt very strange to Jaune, but he made his way to the center anyway. He and Cardin stepped into the circle at the same time and the announcer launched into his speech.

Cardin toted his giant mace and twirled it on its perch at his shoulder. Jaune tightened his left hand's grip on Crocea Mors. Jaune's mind flashed back to Pyrrha's training. Deep breathing, that was the key. Jaune tuned everything out and just breathed.

The audience, the announcer, Cardin, it all faded away. Pyrrha was the sole thought in his mind. Pyrrha. Cardin stared Jaune and started laughing. "What's the matter, Jauney boy? Too scared? I tell you what, after I'm done drumming your ass out of this academy, I'm gonna spend some alone time with Pyrrha, how's that sound?"

Jaune wasn't listening, his eyes were closed and his mind was completely elsewhere, his sole extension to the physical world was his aura, which he radiated invisibly outwards.

Cardin growled and hefted his mace and as soon as the announcer gave the signal, he charged at Jaune. The mace came crashing down—and completely missed Jaune, who was now standing behind Cardin, his eyes still closed, Crocea Mors held in a reverse grip on his left hand.

No one had even seen him move. However, Cardin wasn't fazed, and he launched another assault, the Burn Crystal on his mace exploding on impact with the ground. Jaune leapt backwards and Cardin kept him on the defensive. The taller man swung his mace right for Jaune's head and it connected, sending Jaune flying with a massive explosion. Cardin's face split into a loathsome grin, and he chased Jaune down, slamming the mace into Jaune's stomach as he fell, slamming the swordsman to the ground. Jaune coughed blood and he curled into a ball.

"Is that all, Jauney boy? I should've known you would be weak. I was impressed by that little stunt there at the beginning. Your girlfriend teach you that? I might have to get in some private lessons as well."

"Don't…" Jaune said weakly. He propped himself up and stood shakily to his feet. Wiping the blood from his mouth and spitting the rest out, he glared at Cardin. "Don't you say anything about Pyrrha." He charged Cardin and their weapons clashed. "In fact, don't say anything about any of my friends, ever." Jaune's burst of strength took Cardin off guard at first, but he soon found himself dominating again as his mace slammed into Jaune's knee.

His sword and shield went flying and Jaune fell to a kneeling position. Cardin positioned himself over Jaune, his mace raised. "What are you gonna do, Jauney boy? The judges won't call the match yet, I've made sure to leave your aura mostly intact. They're all waiting for you to pull a miracle, but you won't. I've seen your tricks and you're all show. Too bad your girlfriend isn't here to save you this time."

Cardin brought his mace down and the arena lit up white. The mace flew out of Cardin's hands and he squinted against the sudden brightness standing in front of him. Jaune stood and every wound, every cut and bruise he'd gained, washed away in front of Cardin's eyes.

"Jaune?" Cardin asked incredulously, "You're glowing."

Jaune opened his eyes and sure enough, he was coated in a white ethereal glow. He made no effort to cover his surprise. He pointed at Cardin. "I told you in the forest and I'll tell you again. Don't you ever mess with me or my team ever again." Jaune's fists transformed into glowing white swords and he rushed at Cardin who stumbled backwards trying to find his mace.

He nearly tripped over the weapon and held it up to defend himself, but Jaune just knocked it aside and brought his sword hands down. Carding leapt out of the way and rolled to his feet. He brought the mace down on Jaune's head and the Burn crystal exploded. The explosion dissipated and Jaune stood there, glowing like a holy warrior, with no damage taken at all.

He began to stalk forward as Cardin frantically battered him with his mace. The explosions caused no harm however, which only made Cardin hit him faster and harder. Jaune kept walking forward. "You threaten my team…" Cardin swung at his wrist. "You threaten my girlfriend…" Cardin desperately jabbed at his stomach. "You threaten my friends…" Cardin's eyes widened in hysteria and he slammed the mace over Jaune's head. The Burn crystal shattered and the air was filled with tiny explosions. Cardin fell to his knees and stared up at Jaune, whose face was now coated in his aura. No trace of the original Jaune was left; he was entirely covered in solid aura energy, his eyes were smoking black holes. He had become the embodiment of Justice, a Paladin of Olde, just as his grandfather before him.

Cardin stared up at the Paladin and cringed. He'd heard stories, of course. During the last Great War, there were those who could channel their aura so potently and so perfectly that they became personifications of different ideals held by humanity. As they battled Grimm, they used their powers to deflect the negative emotions that the Grimm grew strength from. People would become inspired and fight harder, and hordes of Grimm would fall to the might of those heroes.

Jaune stood over Cardin in judgment of his sins. "Cardin Winchester," his voice was deep and echoed through the now silent arena, "you are guilty of a great many things. Stealing, lying, coercion, and bringing harm to innocents." Cardin bowed his head and prepared himself for what the spectre would unleash on him. "However…" Cardin's head snapped up. "You are a talented combatant and have the makings of a great Hunter. Your Judgment is stayed, provided you make amends to those you have wronged and work diligently and continuously to better yourself."

Cardin nodded furiously. "I-I will, I promise."

The ethereal glow began to fade and the aura evaporated away. Jaune stood in its place. He stared down at Jaune and then offered his hand. Cardin took it as the announcer freaked out and relayed the judges' decision that Jaune was the victor.

Cardin grabbed his battered mace from the ground and began to walk toward the gate, carrying his shame and humiliation with him. Jaune fervently hoped that Cardin would, in fact, commit to being a better person, but deep down inside, Jaune had the sinking feeling that he'd only fueled the young man's hatred further.

Before Jaune could move to collect his sword and shield, Pyrrha was there in the middle of the arena, hugging him in front of everyone. "I knew you could do it, Jaune!" she exclaimed, "A Paladin! You're a Paladin!" She pulled back and her giddiness was written all over her face. She kissed him deeply and the crowd roared in approval. He'd won his battle, proven that he belonged at Beacon, defeated the bully, and gotten the girl, all in front of everyone. Today was a good day. Jaune smiled and kissed Pyrrha back. The two smiled and walked to the exit together.

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_Pyrrha stay with me! Keep breathing, Pyrrha, please!" She lies in the center of the arena, covered with cuts and bruises. A single arrow pierces her heel and there is a large hole in the center of her chest that doesn't bleed. The raven-haired girl stands over her and laughs, but no one else sees what Jaune sees. She has Pyrrha's aura, her semblance, her _soul_ in her hands. With a swift move, the woman throws back her head and swallows the black fire whole. Pyrrha's heart isn't beating and the emergency medical team is moving in slow motion._

_They arrive and immediately begin to work but Jaune's rage crystallizes and he throws himself at the opponent. Two burly security guards grab him and keep him from exacting his revenge. He glares at the girl in the red dress and his eyes cry black tears. "She's dead because of you! Because of you!" He struggles against their grip, but the guards don't let him go. She's going to get away with it! Jaune struggles but she's already making her way across the arena. "No!" he cries. "NO!" The will to fight saps out of him and his aura shatters around him, his pitch black eyes leaking oily tears over the sands of the arena._

_ "__Pyrrha!" he cries, "PYRRHA!" But the medics have pulled the sheet over her head. "PYRRHAA!" His soul is burning and his heart wants to jump out of his chest. In a moment, Ruby and Ren and Nora are there, holding him, crying with him, but they don't matter because Pyrrha is dead. His grief consumes him and as he screams, he feels his aura turn as black as his heart feels. No more Justice. This is Vengeance. "I'LL KILL YOU!" he screams with a warped voice, his body is already coating itself in steamy black energy. "I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!"_

_His team holds him back as the monster struggles to break free. He lets loose an unearthly roar, filled with pain and anger and hatred, but still his friends hold onto him. He screams again, with sadness. His chest heaves and Ruby burrows her face into his chest. His next roar is little more than a whimper and his aura begins to recede until it's just Jaune, surrounded by friends, and yet completely and utterly alone._

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: *insert insane maniacal laughter here* You guys didn't think I'd do it, did you? DID YOU? Take that! I told you it was coming. I warned you. I did. It's true. Ask anyone. Hehehehehehehehehehe.<em>

_Ahem._

_All that said, this was insanely fun to write. I was inspired by Brent Weeks' Night Angel Trilogy, in which the main character receives a magical object that can coat his entire body in black and make his eyes glow with blue fire. To tell you any more would spoil the story. Just go read it, seriously. I was also inspired by Anders form Dragon Age II, who bonded with a Spirit of Justice, who, when faced with Anders' hatred of Templars, became a Spirit of Vengeance._

_Basically, imagine Jaune sort of disappears, taken over by his aura. He becomes about a foot taller, is completely white and glows, making the edges of his body blurry. His eyes are literally so stark black that it almost feels like you'll fall in. And they also are on fire. Black fire. I love black flames. The Paladins of old were rather like the angels from Diablo, where each chooses a virtue to embody, like Passion would be a red flaming Paladin, and Generosity would be cyan, Wisdom would be blue, kindness would be purple, or whatever, stuff like that. Also think of them like the Spartan IIs from Halo. There were so few Paladins, but they did the job perfectly and won the war. Now think of the new Paladin robot suits like the Spartan IVs from Halo 4, that is to say, they're cheap knock-off punk-ass bitches that don't hold a candle to the Master Chief! Ahem. Sorry. Passionate Halo fan, here. ANYWAY._

_Now back to my evil laughter._

_*takes a big breath*_

_MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!_

_Next Time: Pyrrha vs Cinder! The Spartan vs The Siphon_


	29. Achilles Heel

Pyrrha stood in the center of the arena, staring at her opponent. The woman was only slightly shorter than Pyrrha, with long black hair, tied back in a tight ponytail. She wore a skin-tight red jumpsuit with thigh-high black combat boots.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, our final match of the first round begins today! We've saved the best for last, folks! Hailing from Mistral's Spire Academy, Cinder Fall! Not much is known about this mysterious Huntress or the newly established Spire Academy. However, her combat records have all shown flawless victories! Here to represent Vale, and hailing from Beacon Academy, may I present Pyrrha Nikos! She currently holds the title for Sanctum's regional tournament for six years in a row! Yes, it looks like it's shaping up to be an exciting day today as we wrap up round one of the festivities!"

Pyrrha evaluated her opponent. The woman didn't look tough, but then again, she didn't want to judge by appearances. Penny had taught her that.

"Combatants, are you ready? FIGHT!"

Pyrrha already had Miló and Akoúo̱ in hand. Cinder held up her hands and tiny flames sprouted in each one. Lines on her jumpsuit lit up orange as she channeled the Dust that was forged into her clothing. Pyrrha hefted Akoúo̱,, and prepared for an onslaught. When it didn't came she lowered her shield slightly to see Cinder had disappeared. Pyrrha's eyes widened as she felt her legs swept out from under her. She recovered quickly though and rolled back to her feet as Cinder stabbed her flaming hands into the sands of the gladiatorial-style arena. The woman charged at Pyrrha and the flaming hands bounced off of her shield. The metal was beginning to heat up and Pyrrha knew she had to stop her before Akoúo̱ became too hot to hold.

Pyrrha decided she'd had enough of playing defense. She ran towards Cinder and swing Miló three times before bashing Akoúo̱ in Cinder's face. The woman stumbled back and Pyrrha threw Miló in javelin form. However, Cinder recovered quickly and Miló missed by a hand's width. Pyrrha growled and reached out to call Miló back to her. The javelin came whistling back towards her—only to be caught in midair by Cinder.

The golden-eyed woman looked the weapon over and swapped it to its sword form and swung it around a few times. She flashed a grin at Pyrrha before heating her hand. Pyrrha's heart sank as she saw Miló start to melt and when Cinder threw the ruined weapon to the ground Pyrrha sank to her knees. She'd had Miló ever since her father had helped her build it ten years ago.

Cinder laughed and stalked towards Pyrrha. "Come on, _Champion_. Where's your fight? Don't tell me this is all the legendary Pyrrha Nikos has to offer."

Pyrrha stood shakily and swapped Akoúo̱ to her right hand. "I may fall," Pyrrha stated, "but not like this. It won't be by your hand." Pyrrha ran at Cinder and the older girl grinned. Flames ran across her arms and burned away the sleeves of her jumpsuit. Glowing red Dust tattoos lit up across her bare skin and the fire she held amplified a hundredfold.

Pyrrha entered a boxing stance and tried to recall Yang's fighting style. Cinder jabbed her hands at Pyrrha but they bounced off Akoúo̱. The heat, however, was the real problem. The flames were so hot that Pyrrha's shield was already starting to glow with heat. She ignored the searing pain in her right wrist and punched with her shield hand, the blow amplified by Akoúo̱. Cinder stumbled back and Pyrrha pressed the advantage. Blow after blow rained down on Cinder until a final uppercut sent her flying. Pyrrha reached out and mentally grabbed ahold of the metal belt buckle on Cinder's waist. She slammed the girl into the ground and then lifted her up again, throwing her towards the wall.

Pyrrha stood there, the crowd cheering her on, sweat pouring down her skin, and her heart heavy with despair as Cinder got up and laughed. The girl started walking towards Pyrrha, and as she walked, she waved her hands over her jumpsuit, igniting the burn dust. The clothing burned away until she wore a black combat outfit made out of an odd, shiny material. The woman didn't have a scratch on her. She held her hand up and flames sprouted. However, they quickly sputtered and died out. "Damn," she stated, "his didn't last nearly as long as I'd hoped. Well, Miss Nikos, I suppose yours will have to do then."

With a complex hand motion, Cinder seemed to summon two daggers from black Dust tattoos on her hands. She charged at Pyrrha who reached out desperately and felt…nothing? Cinder laughed again, "That's right, Nikos. Not an ounce of metal on me now." Cinder brought the obsidian daggers down towards Pyrrha who blocked them with her shield. Spinning around, Akoúo̱ hit Cinder in the calf and the girl stumbled. Before Pyrrha could follow up, Cinder sliced upwards and the blow rocked Pyrrha. Thankfully, her aura aborbedt he blow, and the hundred that followed. Pyrrha was too shocked by Cinder's new speed and ferociousness. Her zen was gone and Pyrrha had lost what little control she'd had left over the battle. She was completely at Cinder's mercy.

_No. I won't let it go like this. Not while Jaune is watching!_ She drew upon her inner strength and activated her aura, surrounding herself in a smoky black and maroon glow. Cinder cocked her head and laughed. "Why, little _champion_?"

"Because…I have people who are important to me watching me…"

"You're exhausted and nearly out of aura energy," Cinder stated bluntly.

"Well…" Pyrrha pushed herself to her feet and her body blazed with energy, "if there's one thing I've learned from Beacon, it's that if I don't have enough strength to protect what I love today, then I'll just borrow some from tomorrow." Pyrrha stalked towards Cinder. "And if that's enough, then I'll have to borrow some from the next day. And the next." She stood in front of Cinder. "That's what it means to protect what one holds dear." With a mighty shout, Pyrrha pulled all of her aura into one single attack. She grabbed ahold of the very iron in Cinder's blood and pushed with all of her might. Cinder went flying, but before she could land, Pyrrha pulled her back towards herself.

Pyrrha charged with her shield and she slammed into the raven-haired woman with all of her might. Cinder went sprawling. Pyrrha stood. The crowd roared in approval and Pyrrha turned to where Jaune was sitting. She was able to pick out his face among the thousands. He was shouting something and Pyrrha realized all too late that he was telling her to look behind her.

Cinder was sitting up, her face a bloody mess, a strange bow in her hand. Pyrrha never saw it coming but felt the pain as the arrow pierced her heel. She collapsed to the ground and Cinder stood slowly, and limped over to her, before collapsing to her knees over the Nikos girl. She spat blood and flecks of it landed over Pyrrha's face.

Cinder sneered and placed her right hand over Pyrrha's chest. She said nothing, no gloating or evil laughter as she called upon her true semblance, the black hole dwelling inside of her. She grabbed Pyrrha's semblance, her aura, her soul, and she yanked. She pulled it out with all the force she could muster. Pyrrha's eyes widened in shock and she looked down at the gaping black hole in her chest. Cinder held the black and maroon flames in her hand, the essence that was Pyrrha, and she stood.

A blonde boy ran to Pyrrha's side and Cinder started to laugh. Pyrrha's eyes had glazed over and her choked breathing had stopped. Cinder twirled the soul around in her hand before throwing open her mouth and swallowing it whole. It burned like hell on the way down, but the full feeling she got whenever she consumed a person's soul was well worth the pain. She felt whole again. She reached out mentally and, yes, could feel every ounce of metal in the stadium. She twirled her hands and her normal red dress flowed around her. She walked towards the entrance, laughing heartily, as the anguished cries of the blonde and his teammates followed her into the locker room.

Mercury and Emerald waited for her there. "Did you get it?" Emerald asked.

"Of course, dear." She reached out and levitated Emerald's revolvers from her belt. The girl smiled fiendishly.

"Sweet."

Mercury piped up, "Don't you think it was a little risky using the same weapons and outfits from before?" Cinder just shrugged.

"I've never credited Ozpin or his brats with an overabundance of intelligence, so they will be slow to make the connection." She ran her hand over Mercury's cheek. "Your concern is…endearing." The boy shifted awkwardly and Cinder giggled. "Come, we have work to do before the next round."

She walked out of the arena, feeling the best she'd had since her encounter with that ridiculous sun dragon. _Shame he didn't last as long as the others. Oh well, burn bright, burn fast._

Cinder grinned. Today had been a good day.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: Oh the FEELS on the bus go round and round! Round and round! Round and round! Heheh.<em>

_Hopefully this chapter explains enough to spark some theories and rumors but is also ambiguous enough that y'all can't figure it out immediately. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the culmination of the First Round Games. IT ONLY GETS WORSE FROM HERE! MWAHAHA_


	30. Heist! Ozpin's Key

Ozpin's deep thought was marred only by the pacing of the young man he had summoned to his office. "Well?" the young man asked, curtly.

"Patience, Mr. Arc." Ozpin sipped his coffee. "Unfortunately, we did not ban the usage of semblances, and it appears that this 'Cinder Fall' was born with a very unique semblance, which is to say, none."

Jaune, and Ruby, who had also been summoned, turned their heads sharply. Ruby piped up quietly, "What do you mean?"

"She was born without a semblance. It's not uncommon. However, what _is_ uncommon is that by being born without a semblance _became_ her semblance."

Jaune scratched his head. "Please stop talking in riddles, headmaster. Pyrrha is dead and I want to know why."

Ozpin shook his head and took another sip. "She is not dead, Mr. Arc. She has had her aura, her very soul, removed from her. Cinder possesses a Black Heart, which means that she can pull forth others' auras. It's very, very rare. The last person I knew who was born with a Black Heart was…" The professor trailed off and stared blankly into his mug. "It doesn't matter. It was a long time ago and the good news for you is that we can reverse the condition. Pyrrha may seem dead to the world but the reality is that she has regressed deep inside of herself for protection. Were she to remain fully 'alive', as you put it, the trauma of having her aura removed would have actually killed her. As it stands, we have two options. One, we can attempt to heal her without recovering her soul. However, she will most likely never be able to fully recover and would lose her aura and semblance forever, crippling her as a Huntress."

Jaune shook his head. "Unacceptable. This is her dream, our dream. What's the second option?"

"Two," he began, "we can recover her soul." Ruby's eyes widened. "Ruby," he turned his attention to the girl, "you said she looked familiar. Particularly the weapons."

The brunette nodded fervently. "Yes. I thought it was strange when I saw her obsidian daggers. I was sure of it when I saw them transform into a bow."

Ozpin thought for a moment. "Unfortunately, the opinion of a student won't hold much sway."

"Even if it's backed by her headmaster?" Ruby asked, sadly.

The grey old man chuckled softly and smiled sadly at Ruby. "Especially if it is backed by me." He took a moment and then sighed. "Children, I hate to put you in this position, but the only choice we have right now is to continue the tournament. I expect you to relay this to your friends, and that wonderful team from Mistral, what were their names?"

"Team SSSN?" Ruby and Jaune suggested simultaneously.

"Yes, them, _if_ you trust them." The two students nodded affirmative. "Whoever ends up facing this Cinder again," Ozpin consulted his bracket, "Penny, it seems, may be in for more than she can handle. If she falls, I suspect that it may be down to one of you. You and your teams have been the best students I've trained in years. I believe you can do this."

"But, professor," Ruby began.

"How will we get her soul back?" Jaune finished.

Ozpin stared into his mug. "I had such a device stored away, however the key to the vaults has been stolen from me." He looked up. "A small, black crystal that I carried embedded in my broach." The professor pointed at his neck and sure enough, there was a small cross-shaped broach with a hollow place for a crystal. "If we can figure out who stole it, and how, and _why_, then we can save your friend." The duo nodded. "Very well. I wish you the best and know that Professor Goodwitch and I are with you every step of the way. Should you need anything, do not hesitate to ask."

The two nodded again and turned to leave.

"Ah, Miss Rose, could you stay behind for a moment?"

Ruby turned and gave Jaune a look, then shrugged before parting from his side. When they were alone, she nervously inquired, "What is it, Professor?"

Ozpin stood from his desk and stared out of the window. "I may know where the key is."

Ruby frowned and looked down at her feet in thought. "H-how, Professor? And why would you tell me but not Jaune?"

Ozpin turned and Ruby saw not her professor and headmaster, but a tired, ragged old man. "Jaune has lost something very dear to him. He may act…rashly. I need to know that whoever stole this from me will not even know that I have stolen it back."

"Professor, what _is_ this key going to unlock?"

Ozpin turned again. "I…am much older than I look, Miss Rose. There was a war. A war to conquer the Grimm, once and for all. While the history books describe the war as a victory, the truth is that we lost. Nearly an entire generation of Hunters and Huntresses wiped out. We created weapons of mass destruction, weapons of horror, and we used them. But instead of wiping out the Grimm, the negative emotions, the fear and hatred by those who witnessed such weapons, only made the Grimm stronger."

Ozpin sighed and tightened his grip on his mug. "Among those weapons was a piece of armor, a gauntlet. We imbued the gauntlet with the power to harness semblances and weaponized them. We stole countless civilians auras, people who would never be Hunters or Huntresses, those who had power locked away but could never access it. We stole their souls and turned them into a weapon." Ruby's eyes widened and she took a step back. "Our intentions were pure but the method… 'The ends do not justify the means', many said. We didn't listen and when we fired that weapon…" Ozpin squeezed his eyes shut as a single tear rolled down his cheek. "We sacrificed hundreds and it only made the enemy stronger. That's when the Paladins arose." Ozpin turned back to Ruby. "I think it's no small coincidence that the key gets stolen immediately before the first Paladin in three generations appears. Remember what Professor Oobleck says: Those who do not learn from history, are doomed to repeat it."

"This," Ozpin continued, "is why I want you, Ruby. I need you and Miss Belladonna to infiltrate the quarters of Cinder Fall and her team, and steal back the key before they unlock the vaults." Ruby nodded and Ozpin smiled a soft smile full of remorse and regret.

As Ruby turned to leave, Ozpin spoke up once more. "Believe me when I say, the gauntlet is the least powerful weapon you'll find in the vault. When you grab the key, come straight back here. Do not collect your other teammates, do not tell anyone else, Ruby, I want you to run back to me."

Ruby stared in fear at the professor. He had never sounded as serious as he did right now. "I will, Professor. You can count on me. I promise."

As she left, Ozpin stared out the window. _Lyon, my friend. Thea, my love. I am sorry. _Ozpin, alone in his study once more, cried.

* * *

><p>Ruby sped to her dorm, grabbed Weiss, and hauled the girl to the hospital room. "Hey!" Weiss finally exclaimed as Ruby shut the door.<p>

"Shh!" Ruby glared at her and Weiss was taken aback. "Cast a silencing spell or something. Blake, make sure no one can get into this room." The two girls nodded without hesitation. "What I'm about to say goes _nowhere_." All three of her teammates nodded. "Promise!'

"We swear!" they said in unison.

Ruby sat down and rubbed her temples. "I just got back from speaking to Professor Ozpin."

"And?" Yang asked.

"We can save Pyrrha. However, I can't say how and I can't say why I can't say how. I just…I need you to trust me. Not even Jaune can know." Weiss opened her mouth but thought better of it. Ruby turned to Yang. "I'm sorry, sis. I know you want to help more but the best you can do is maybe keep Team JNPR distracted."

Yang sighed but nodded.

"Weiss I need you to distract Cinder and her team. I don't care how. If you have to challenge them to a private match, get them drunk, anything. Just don't make it suspicious. No knocking them out, no drugging their drinks, nothing like that. I just need them out of their guest dorm."

Weiss tilted her head in agreement.

"And Blake," Blake's ears perked at her name. "I need you to shadow me every step of the way. We're going to break into their dorm and find a small black crystal. It's ovular and solid black."

Blake was the only one with a question. "What if the crystal is on one of Cinder's team?"

"Weiss, you'll have to find a way to pickpocket them or something. You can ask Sun for help if you need."

Each team member nodded. "Thank you all." Ruby said as she pinched her nose and then rubbed her temples. Weiss put her hand on Ruby's shoulder and kissed her hair.

"You're doing great, Ruby." She whispered it softly. Blake removed Shroud from where it jammed the doorknob and Weiss exited the room.

"Hey, Rubes, could you give Blake and I a second please?" Yang asked quietly. Ruby left the room and could hear the faint sound of Yang being overprotective and then Blake was back at her side.

Weiss turned and looked at Ruby thoughtfully before pointing Myrtenaster at her. Using a pinch of Air Dust, she cast a Silence spell on her team leader's feet. Blake laughed softly and Ruby rolled her eyes as Weiss almost literally skipped away.

Blake put her arm around Ruby and squeezed it. "We'll be okay. And so will she. Now let's go before that spell wears off." She laughed and led the way.

* * *

><p>Weiss hunted for the stupid monkey Faunus for ten minutes before finding him at A Simple Wok, a small Chinese food vendor on the outskirts of the entertainment district, bordering the industrial park. She pulled him aside and quietly asked, "Sun, will you help me?"<p>

The monkey frowned. "Don't you normally say what you need help with first, before you ask?" He raised an eyebrow and finished slurping the noodles that dangled out of his mouth.

Weiss rolled her eyes. "I need to get Cinder's team out of their dorm and I thought you and Neptune could challenge Cinder and her team to a drink-off."

Sun laughed. "Two on three? No. But! If I can invite Scarlet, you've got a deal. No one drinks Scarlet under the table."

"Fine, fine. But the invitation _has_ to come from you. I can't be seen or they'll suspect a trap. Speaking of suspecting, you haven't asked why…" Weiss narrowed her eyes.

Sun grinned at her. "I saw the match and this sounds like some good payback. Besides, anything else, I don't need to know."

Weiss had to give him credit. He was a lot more perceptive than he looked. "Okay, let's go, then."

* * *

><p>It had taken about thirty seconds total, from the knock on the door to Mercury accepting the challenge. The young Hunter was feeling much better and desperate to get wasted. His partner, Emerald, was nearly as desperate as he was, having to share a room with him. Cinder didn't seem to object, but the older girl didn't say much. She just followed her teammates quietly.<p>

When they got to the chosen tavern, Sun, Neptune, and Scarlet sat on one side of the table while Mercury and Emerald sat with Cinder in-between. The whole establishment had their eyes on the group of Hunters and Huntresses. Cinder eyed the place but didn't seem to see Weiss hiding in the shadows behind the bar. With every eye on the competition, Weiss quietly poured some Nature Dust into the taps. In addition to granting one the power over plants, Nature Dust had a nasty side effect that, if consumed, would lead to drowsiness, dizziness, and memory loss.

Weiss rather figured the memory loss bit would counterbalance Ruby's orders not to drug them. _I promise, Ruby, they won't suspect a thing._

The bartender filled up six mugs with a dark brown mead and slammed them on the table. Scarlet grabbed his and downed it before the bartender could even start the competition. The burly bald man just shrugged and announced "One-nothing, Team SSSN."

"But," Emerald exclaimed, "we hadn't started yet!"

"Them's bar rules, missy," replied the bartender as Neptune downed his. "Two-zip."

"Hey!" Emerald yelled again!

The bartender shrugged. "Three-nada." Sun slammed his empty glass on the table.

Emerald glared at the three boys and then downed her drink in one swift gulp. A heay atmosphere of completion successfully created, Weiss quietly laced the rest of the drinks being served with the same Dust before grabbing a glass of her own. She quietly laced her drink too and then emptied Myrtenaster into the rest of the barrels in the back before restocking it with a canister of Lightning Dust. Her feigned innocence assured, she circled around the tavern before entering the front with her drink in hand. No one turned to look at her and she began to sip. The alcohol tasted foul and Weiss immediately detested the stuff, but it set to work doing the trick. She nursed the drink slowly, so as to not get too drunk before her task's necessary completion.

By the fifth full glass, Emerald was out and Neptune was teetering on the brink. The sixth knocked him and Mercury out. Sun and Scarlet stared at Cinder who gulped down her seventh. The two boys toasted each other and downed their eighth. Cinder frowned and stared at her fingertips. The bartender took that to mean 'bring me another!' and so he did. Cinder downed it, too. Her eyes became heavy and she rested her head on the table, snoring lightly. Sun and Scarlet laughed and smashed their glasses together in a victory toast. The bartender even got excited and helped himself to Cinder's ninth glass. With everyone in the tavern properly dosed, Weiss checked the pockets of Mercury's jacket and pants. _Nothing._ She brushed her hands over Emeralds slender figure and even slid her hand into her bra, feeling somewhat disgusting as she brushed the girl's breasts. _Nothing. Ugh. I need to wash my hands._

However, her thoroughness was rewarded when she checked Cinder's breasts. The crystal was kept in the older girl's bra. Weiss pulled it out and then very quickly shoved it into the Void Dust compartment of Myrtenaster. The girl got light-headed and sat down. The bartender was stumbling around and finally fainted against the bar. Thankfully, it was close to evening so the Dust would wear off around mid-morning. Everyone would think they had just drunk themselves into a stupor, and for some, that was truer than others. Scarlet snored on the table and Sun had his head on Neptune's chest, running his hands through the sleeping boy's blue hair.

Weiss raised an eyebrow but didn't do anything. Mostly because she couldn't. Weiss took out her scroll and typed what she hoped was a coherent message. As she sent it, the girl began to panic. _Wait. Wait! I don't want to… I don't…want…_ Her vision went black.

* * *

><p>Blake made short work of the door lock, careful not to leave any signs of their forceful entry. The two girls snuck in as the sun set and shut the door behind them. "Any idea where to start?" Blake asked.<p>

Ruby, of course, had no idea. "Uh…"

"Right, well, I've done this before, so the important thing is to put everything back in the exact same spot you found it."

Ruby nodded and let Blake take over. They lifted the mattresses, looked in the drawers of the dressers, checked the small built in bathroom, and after an hour, had found nothing. Ruby felt her pocket vibrate and noticed that Weiss had sent her a message.

"_Rublsy,, i fodn the ting,.. I fel funny, lub u ii lubu sumush!*is"_

Blake looked over Ruby's shoulder at the message and raised an eyebrow. Ruby blushed and shoved the scroll back into her pocket. "She probably just got caught up in the moment." Blake nodded and grinned. Ruby looked around when something caught her eye. "Hey, hold on a minute." She walked over to the mirror attached to the dresser. Very carefully, she and Blake pried the mirror off of its backboard and stared at what they'd uncovered: a full map of Vale with every access point to the city marked with tiny symbols. Ruby fumbled with her scroll and took a picture of the map. Blake helped her slide the mirror back into place. _There. _They quickly checked to make sure everything was as they found it and left.

Blake went back to the hospital to check on Jaune, his team, and Yang while Ruby sped through the streets towards the last location marked by Weiss. She arrived and found the entire tavern fast asleep. Ruby rolled her eyes and walked over to Weiss.

The girl was absolutely trashed and Ruby felt bad for leaving her, but she'd promised Professor Ozpin. She searched Weiss before checking Myrtenaster. Sure enough, she'd hidden the black crystal in the black Void Dust. Careful not to spill any Dust, Ruby extracted the crystal and clasped it tightly in her palm.

She kissed Weiss deeply on her sleeping lips and vanished in a puff of rose petals. As she approached the entrance to Beacon, a man stood in her way. It was General Ironwood. The older man turned and eyed Ruby. "What are you doing out so late, Miss Rose?"

"Oh, nothing!" Ruby lied, "Just hanging out with some friends and lost track of time!"

The general narrowed his eyes and his right eye reflected the lamps in an odd way. The man grunted and let Ruby past. As the girl sped by, he focused intently on her hand. His eyes widened and he rushed after her but she was too fast.

Ruby reached Ozpin's office exactly four hours after she'd left it. She breathlessly handed Ozpin the key and he stared at it for a long while before sighing. He mumbled something about a lion and a tea party or something; Ruby wasn't quite sure of what she'd heard. Ozpin raised his head and looked to Ruby.

"What I am about to show you, you must never reveal to a single soul."

Ozpin turned and thrust the key out towards the window. For a moment nothing happened. Then, Ruby saw it. A tiny pinprick of space folded over itself. It kept folding and folding until a spatial rift the size of a pea opened. Ozpin set the crystal into the rift and it suddenly widened. Purple and black energy swirled around counterclockwise. Ozpin looked intently at Ruby and she stepped forward. With his guiding hand on her back, they stepped through the portal together.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: PLOT! LOTS OF PLOT! OOH EXCITING STUFF! THE STORY CONTINUES FORWARD!<em>

_So we have a few chapters of plot left until the next round of battles. You thought Round One was rough? You ain't seen nothin' yet. Brace yourselves, folks. The ride only gets bumpier from here on out!_

_Next Time: The Three Hundred Year Vault Opens!_


	31. The Three Hundred Year Vault Opens

The feeling of stepping through the portal was an odd one to say the least. Ruby's entire cellular structure was broken down and threaded through the folds of time and space before reassembling on the other side. Ruby blinked her eyes a few times but saw nothing save blackness. Ozpin's hand reappeared on her shoulder.

"Be still, Ruby, and stay quiet. This Vault has not been accessed for nearly three hundred years."

Ruby tried not to focus on how Ozpin could possibly know that and instead whispered, "I can't see."

"The passage through the Rift will hamper your senses for a time. Sit here and I will return. Remember, stay quiet. There are…_things_…here."

Ruby drew a shaky breath, her lungs filled with musty air, and like that, Ozpin was gone. Ruby unsheathed Crescent Rose and looked around blindly. She could sense something flitting around her. It was fast, probably as fast as she was. Suddenly she felt cold breath on her face and heard a faint clicking, like clockwork. Ozpin's advice flooded to the forefront of her mind and she stood perfectly still. Her vision swam with grey and she blinked several times. Nothing.

The breath on her face was matched by something breathing down her neck. It smelled like death and decay and Ruby stifled the urge to gag. After a few minutes the cold air on her face dissipated. The breath on her neck moved to her ear before backing away. The clicking faded away and Ruby's vision slowly turned to a blur before clearing up.

She whirled around and her eyes darted around the strange location. The Vault was filled with an eerie purple light that seemed to emanate from nowhere and yet everywhere all at once. The Vault itself was large and triangular shaped, with the ceiling coming together in a deep pointed angle. The ceiling was the only part of the Vault that was absent of the purple glow and Ruby thought she saw the unknown creatures darting in the shadows. The light, however, seemed to ward them off.

Ruby was surprised to see that the room she was in was completely empty. The floor was polished and black, reflecting the sourceless purple lights. With no warning, Ozpin was behind her, holding a small black iron torch that glowed with the same purple light that lit the room. He put a finger to his lips and Ruby calmed her nerves, following the headmaster.

He held his cane at the ready as they walked towards a black hallway, also triangularly shaped. Suddenly they were engulfed in darkness, the light from the torch being the only solace for Ruby. After what felt like miles, the hallway opened into a large room. With a wave of his cane, the purple light flitted from the torch and disappeared. The room lit up with a purple and white light and Ruby saw that it was even larger than the previous room. This room, however, was full of relics and antiquities. Most were covered by white sheets and Ozpin slapped Ruby's hand away from one particular object and shook his head. "Everything in this room is here for a reason, Ruby, and most should never be viewed by human eyes ever again." The young girl nodded and returned her hand to Crescent Rose's haft.

Ozpin navigated the room expertly and before long they arrived at a pedestal with a pristine white cloth draped over it. Ozpin gingerly lifted the cloth and there, beneath it, was a bright silver gauntlet. It was simple in design, consisting of an unembellished metallic full-forearm cover, intricate articulated joints, and tapered finger-tips that would allow for dexterous usage. The defining features were the three pitch-black bolts that screwed through the knuckles. The bolts each had an indent perfectly shaped for the crystal that Ozpin possessed.

Ruby reached out, and Ozpin nodded. Ruby touched the metal glove. Nothing happened. Ruby frowned and then it dawned on her. She extended her aura and touched the glove again. Intricate designs ran across the flat surface of the bracer. White lines faded to bright red, the color of Ruby's aura, before dissipating.

Ozpin nodded at Ruby's success. "The Gauntlet has recognized you as one with a strong will. It will listen to you."

Ozpin turned and Ruby found the courage to ask, "Professor? Who was the last person to wear this?" Ozpin hung his head and sighed.

"It was nearly three hundred years ago, and before you ask, no. I will not reveal the secret of my longevity." Ozpin turned away from Ruby so that she couldn't see his face before he continued. "The war I mentioned in my study lasted for nearly two centuries. Towards its end we conceived of this weapon. Everything else around us," he gestured towards the other objects covered by their sheets, "were tested and failed. In the end, a single Huntress donned this gauntlet. Her name was Dorothea, and together with Goodwitch, Ironwood, myself, and a dear friend named Lyon, we set out to end the war. Ruby," he turned back to her, his face an emotionless mask of seriousness, "there is a force out there. We call it Cataclysm. Whenever the Grimm gather in such force that the negativity surrounding them, the fear and hatred and terror and spite, it becomes so much so that the Grimm themselves evolve into something _more_. You have to understand, we'd been facing Cataclysm for nearly two centuries. The Grimm we fought were smarter, faster, and more dangerous than any you've encountered before. We fought to the heart of the Cataclysm, facing beasts that still give me nightmares. We reached the heart of the Cataclysm, the Mother of all Grimm, and struck at its heart. We dealt a serious wound to the Mother but we couldn't kill her. Thea, my wife, stayed behind to utilize the Gauntlet's power for as long as possible. Lyon, her brother and my best friend, laid down his life to buy her time. I ran away. Glynda, James, and I survived."

Ozpin stared into Ruby's eyes. "She had silver eyes, just like you. I let her die. I let Lyon die. And in the end, it wasn't the Gauntlet that saved us, it was the Paladins. Thea and Lyon died for nothing. Countless innocents that I chose to sacrifice to fuel the Gauntlet's power were sacrificed for nothing."

Just like that, Ozpin was no longer the lofty professor and headmaster of Beacon Academy. Ruby saw before her an old and broken man, who had watched countless friends and family die. Ruby pulled the older man into a hug and he stiffened for a moment before melting into her embrace. "I believe you did the right thing, Professor. There was a chance, and you took it. Your wife knew the risks and fought to save your life, and the life of every other person. She loved you enough to give it her all."

Ozpin pulled back and smiled. "Thank you, Ruby. I sometimes forget. You are…very kind." He stood and eyed the Gauntlet. "There is something you must know, Ruby. As soon as you don this, it will not come off until your death."

Ruby swallowed the lump in her throat. "I understand."

"We must wait until after your next match. I'm pulling some strings and rearranging the brackets. Penny will face Cinder next. If we're lucky, she can defeat the imposter. However, the more likely case is that this will buy us some time to train you in using the Gauntlet. You will be facing Mercury next, a chance to avenge your sister."

Ruby nodded absently. Penny was a good fighter, and if anything happened to her, she could be repaired. It was a sound choice, even if Ruby didn't like placing her friend in danger.

"Okay, Professor. When do we start training?"

"Your match with Mercury starts the day after tomorrow. After that, we will begin. Until then, I will keep the Key in a secure place. It will not be stolen again."

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed that thick creamy plot with the diabolical center! Mm mmm mmm delicious! Anyway, I'll keep this brief. Expect a couple of fluffy smut chapters while we take a break from the games. Expect an angst chapter with Jaune. But as soon as the Mercury v Ruby battle starts, the plot will just get thicker and thicker. Prepare your tissues.<em>

_Next Time: Escape! Time for a Picnic!_


	32. Escape! Time for a Picnic!

**_Yarr, ahead thar be sex scenes and mischief makin'. Ye yella-bellied codpieces be warned!_**

* * *

><p>Yang stared at the ceiling. After Team JNPR left, Yang hadn't been able to sleep at all. Blake never came back after she left with Ruby and Yang could only hope that the two had pulled off their little heist successfully.<p>

The pounding in the fiery blonde's head would not go away and she almost missed the morphine drip. She called for a nurse but no one responded.

So Yang spent the night in a foul mood, until she finally passed out around four in the morning—only to be woken again by the good Doctor Doireann promptly at seven. _Ugh. This time I might actually kill him._

However, he kept his examinations short and it only left Yang slightly more irritated than before. After he left, Yang counted to exactly eight before she threw the covers off of her bed and leapt to her feet. She wobbled slightly, not being used to the movement. After her vision stopped swimming and her head somewhat regained its equilibrium, Yang quietly opened the door. The nurses at the station outside of her room all had their backs turned to her, so Yang quickly slipped out of the room.

She ran, bare-assed through the entire hospital before finding the entrance. Wishing she was as fast as Ruby, the girl in the hospital gown sprinted straight for the biggest park in Vale, stopping only to send a quick message on her scroll.

* * *

><p>Blake groaned and checked her scroll. <em>Shit! <em>She woke up suddenly, very aware of where she wasn't. The familiar feel of her shared bed being empty told her that she'd completely forgotten to go back to the hospital. She re-read the message on her scroll and put a hand to her mouth.

_Blake. Come. Here. Now. Park. Big. Now. Hurry. Now._

The Faunus sighed and grabbed a pair of jeans and one of Yang's over-sized punk band t-shirts. She was out the door within five minutes and sprinting to the park. _What is she thinking!? She isn't cleared to be released yet!_ Blake furrowed her brow and ran faster.

When she arrived at the park she scanned around before spotting Yang beneath a large oak tree. The girl was sitting very calmly on a blanket with a woven picnic basket beside her. Her hair was a mess and only barely covered her bare backside. Blake calmly walked up to her and asked, "What the hell, Yang?"

"Oh, hey, Blake. What're you doing here?"

Blake glared at her girlfriend. "You invited me, dumbass. What are _you_ doing here?"

Yang waved her hand dismissively and very nonchalantly opened the picnic basket. "What does it look like? I snuck out, stole a picnic, and now I'm eating it."

"Yang, it's seven-thirty in the morning. Where did you find a picnic to steal?"

"Well, it's not really stolen. I just know how you like it when I'm bad." Yang batted her lilac eyes at Blake who sighed and sat down, massaging her temples.

"You'll be the death of me, Yang. I swear." The blonde just grinned cheekily.

"Will you just help me eat this? I brought tuna!" Blake's cat ears involuntarily perked up.

"Fine," she stated, swiping a tuna sandwich from the basket, "but afterwards, you're going to go straight back to the hospital." Yang just shrugged, infuriatingly.

"Meh. We'll see." Yang licked her fingers as she finished her first sandwich wedge. "Mmm. So much better than the lousy hospital food. She uncorked a bottle of wine and poured a little into two small glasses. Blake's eyebrow shot up but she accepted the glass and gave it a cursory sniff before downing the entire glass. Yang laughed and poured her some more.

The two sat there in silence for a few minutes, watching the park critters scurry about their business. A few squirrels were busy gathering nuts and a pair of cardinals flitted about in the trees, repairing their nest. A small bumblebee flew over towards the picnic and Yang ducked low. Blake held out her hand and the bee landed on her fingertip. She flipped her hand over and allowed the bee to walk along her finger's length. It stopped and rubbed its legs together, trying to collect pollen from the strange pink flower. Finding none, the bee buzzed off and Yang let out her held breath before shivering visibly.

"I hate those things," she stated.

"I've always loved bees. Especially after I met you. Besides, it's wasps that are the evil ones."

"Wait, wait," Yang stopped her, "after you met me?"

Blake rolled her eyes and then pointed to her hair, then to Yang's. "Black and Yellow? Bumblebees?"

Yang's mouth formed a silent 'oh' and then she shook her head. "Nah, I don't like it. We should be something cooler, like a tiger."

"Tigers are orange and black." Blake pointed out.

"Yeah but they're awesome. Plus, I mean, red eyes sometimes, babe, remember?" Yang pointed at herself. "And! My semblance. Orange fire. So there. We should be tigers."

Blake just giggled at the silliness of her girlfriend. After they finished their sandwiches, Yang lay flat on the blanket, with her head in Blake's lap. Blake held a bunch of grapes in her hand and Yang lazily ate them one at a time as Blake fed them to her.

"This is the life. I wish it could always be like this. Just you and me. No sister, no Ice Queen, no school, no monsters, no drama, no combat, just us." Yang closed her eyes, lost in imagination.

Blake couldn't help but imagine it, too. It was a lovely idea. Blake ran her hands through Yang's hair and the hair's owner cooed. Blake leaned down and kissed Yang softly. "I've missed you, Yang."

Yang eagerly returned the kiss. "I miss you more, Blake." The Faunus went to pull away but Yang's hand on the back of her head stopped her. Yang pulled her back in for another kiss, deep and passionate. "I love you," she whispered, her eyes staring up into Blake's.

"And I love you," Blake replied. Both girls stared into each other's eyes for a long while before dissolving back into kissing. Blake ran her hand over Yang's hospital gown. Yang flushed as her nipples stiffened and tented the thin fabric.

Blake giggled and Yang mumbled, "Just don't look down…" but Blake did and she saw Yang's arousal dampening the mint-green gown. Blake wrapped her arms around Yang and kissed her deeply before moving her right hand down in-between Yang's legs. The blonde stiffened and she pulled back suddenly. "B-Blake…" she twitched as the girl's hands caressed her silky folds, "h-here? In public?"

Blake cocked her head to the side and shrugged. "Eh. It's early yet. Why not?"

"Oh, you naughty, naughty Faunus," Yang growled and kissed Blake furiously.

The raven-haired girl worked Yang's clit, kneading and pinching it, while keeping her mouth occupied with her tongue. Yang's deep, throaty moans vibrated Blake's lips and sent shivers down her spine. Yang pressed her legs close together as her first orgasm tore through her. She pulled away from the kiss, a single strand of saliva connecting their lips. Yang was flushed and the hospital gown had fallen off of one shoulder, begging her chest to be exposed and explored. Blake wasted no time stripping the garment off and taking Yang's right breast into her mouth. She licked and flicked the soft pink bud, feeling it stiffen further under the gentle torture of her tongue.

Yang thrashed gently as Blake's hand found its way back down to Yang's still swollen sex. The girl pushed a finger into Yang and the blonde brawler nearly jumped before clamping her arms around Blake's neck, burying her face into the dark hair that tumbled over her shoulder. The heavy panting and moaning only served to make Blake work harder towards her goal.

She blamed the blonde for being so damn irresistible, but Blake found herself thinking about Yang and sex more often than not. Every time she was around the oaf, all Blake could think of was pouncing on her, mounting her like a lioness, and ravishing her.

Blake slowed her movements and pulsed her thrusting with each inhale of her victim's lungs. As Yang's breathing picked back up, so too did the movements of Blake's finger.

"M-More…please…" Yang moaned into Blake's shoulder.

Blake slid another finger inside of her girlfriend. The sudden gasp Yang made took Blake by surprise, but not nearly as surprised as she was when Yang bit down hard on the Faunus's neck. However, soft lips massaged the bite mark and she sucked on the soft flesh, tickling Blake slightly. With each thrust in of her hand, Yang bit down again, in exactly the same spot, and with each pull out, Yang sucked on the bruised skin.

Blake decided the torture had gone on long enough, and besides, she wanted to taste her dessert. Blake gently let Yang lie back on the blanket before she crawled over her and spread her legs. The glistening skin was topped by a recent growth of blonde fuzz. Blake giggled and Yang mumbled, "Don't laugh. They don't exactly let us self-groom."

Blake just smiled up at Yang and replied, "I actually kind of like it." She lowered her head and pressed her lips against Yang's pelvis, kissing the fuzz before trailing down to the sweet treat that awaited her. She kissed Yang's clit gently, eliciting a deep moan from the twitchy blonde. Blake pressed her mouth into the juicy folds and sucked on Yang's lips gently, using her tongue to make long lapping motions. As Yang's spasms increased, Blake inserted two fingers while sucking on her clit. The added sensations drove Yang over the edge and the girl cried out in pleasure as wave after wave of ecstatic bliss washed through her.

She lay flat on the blanket and closed her eyes. Blake knelt next to her and licked her fingers and lips. Yang cracked and eye open and looked up at the sultry Faunus. "Not so fast, kitten."

Yang was suddenly on top of the now prostrate Blake. "My turn," she whispered in Blake's ear.

She undid Blake's jeans with one hand, the other snaking up the black Faffed Punk shirt, cupping Blake's soft mounds. "No bra today, huh?" Yang whispered, her face lit up with all kinds of mischief, "Oh so naughty."

The gentle mew from Blake meant that Yang's hand had found its way to her prize, and Yang began working Blake in the same way that she had worked her earlier. Blake curled slightly and wrapped her arms around Yang's neck, pulling her into a kiss that smashed their lips together. Yang still tasted herself on Blake's lips and it drove her wild.

As Yang's fingers massaged Blake's sex, soaking her panties with love juice, Blake decided some payback was in order. She lowered one arm and buried her face into Yang's neck. Yang grinned and expected the revenge. What she didn't expect were Blake's elongated canines piercing the soft skin under her jaw. It was a shallow bite, but a tiny stream of blood leaked from each puncture. Blake didn't hesitate and licked up Yang's blood. She licked the wounded skin and sucked on it, drawing forth minute amounts of blood. IT tasted almost sweet to the cat-girl.

Yang was startled at first, but the love bite felt good, so she went back to working Blake's lower lips, sliding a finger in and out of her softly. For such a brute of a fighter, Yang was, for the most part, a gentle lover, Blake loved it. The gentle caresses of Yang's fingers, the occasional soft kisses, the whispered questions: 'does this feel good?', 'am I hurting you?', 'should I stop?' Blake loved every bit of it.

Blake took the blonde's face in her hands and pulled her back so that she could look her in the eyes. "I love you," Blake said.

Yang didn't stop, but simply replied in kind, "I love you, too." With their eyes locked together, Yang pushed Blake over the edge, and the Faunus whimpered in ecstasy as her body quivered in delight. Yang gently massaged the throbbing folds of Blake's sex as her body slowly came down from its high.

Blake pulled Yang into her arms and the two girls entwined themselves together, Blake full clothed, and Yang fully nude. Yang grinned and Blake laughed softly before shoving the picnic basket and wine glasses off of the blanket and using it to wrap the two girls up. Yang lay on top of Blake, her lips kissing the smaller girl's chin, jaw, neck, ear, nose, anywhere that looked cute enough to be kissed, which was everywhere. Blake smiled under the shower of kisses before finally drawing Yang back into a deep kiss on the lips. Their tongues collided and swirled, wrestling for dominance, before breaking off in a truce.

They lay like that for a long time; occasionally one of their hands would snake down to the other's sex and draw forth another orgasm.

When the first visitor arrived to the park, Blake checked her scroll. _10:45? Damn._ Yang wrapped herself in the blanket and Blake pulled her shirt back into place. Yang, still feeling frisky, reached out and grabbed Blake's boob. Blake eyed Yang but the girl just shrugged. "I like 'em."

Blake laughed and kissed Yang again. "Well, they're all yours. But let's take this back to our dorm. We can kick Weiss and Ruby out if we need to."

"Sounds good to me, babe." Yang stood hurriedly and began to gather up the picnic stuff, struggling to juggle the wine bottle, glasses, basket, and holding her blanket closed at the same time. Blake was content to stand back and watch before finally chipping in.

Together, they made their way back to their dorm, with Yang leaning gently against Blake. She closed her eyes, trusting her girlfriend to lead them safely home. _I needed this, Blake. I needed you. Thank you._

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: Damn, I love me some Bumblesmut. Especially if it's really REALLY fluffy smut. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this smutty chapter. Hey, let me know how I'm doing with these scenes! It's really difficult writing a scene between two girls and I find myself using pronouns awkwardly or just re-using their names over and over. I try to come up with clever ways to refer to whom I'm talking about, but it doesn't always work out. Suggestions are welcomed!<em>

_Next Time: Kicked Out! Bumblebee Steals the Dorm!_


	33. Kicked Out! Bumblebee Steals the Dorm!

**_Due to scheduling conflicts, Sexuality Warning Pirate was unavailable for this chapter. Instead, we've booked Quirky English Game Hunter until further notice._**

_Ah, jolly good. Right-o, this next part here contains a wee bit of adult scenes. This takes me back to my childhood as a young chap growing up on the banks of the Thames and my dear ol' uncle would take me upon his knee and-repressed memories, ho!_

**_Ahem. Sorry folks. I think what he was trying to say way, young ones shield your eyes!_**

* * *

><p>"Out. Now." Yang shouted as she kicked in the door.<p>

Weiss and Ruby scrambled under the covers. "AH! YANG! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Ruby screeched.

"GET OUT, YOU DOLTS!" Weiss screeched equally as shrill.

"Nope, it's our turn, lovebirds! So scram!" Yang tossed the picnic basket onto the dresser and Blake rolled her eyes.

"We'll give you five minutes," said the Faunus, calmly, "after that I can't be held responsible for what Yang does." The blonde grinned evilly.

"Dammit, I was so close!" Weiss growled under her breath. More scrambling was seen and Ruby emerged wearing Weiss's slip and Weiss popped out in Ruby's fleece bottoms and t-shirt. They stared at each other for a minute and then realized that their time was almost up. They hopped down from their bunk and scrambled for their clothes and sprinted out of the room, towards the showers.

"Have fun!" Yang called after them before closing and locking the door.

She dropped the blanket and fell to the bed. Blake leaned against the top bunk and shook her head, a small smile creeping across her lips. Yang's eyes were closed and the rise and fall of her chest accented her generous endowment with each inhale and exhale. Blake was amazed at how Yang could manage to look so stunning, even after nearly two weeks in the hospital and only the nurse-given sponge baths. Her eyes traced the gentle curves of Yang's body, starting at the soft curve of her neck, where the love bite was already healing into a faint scar. Blake smiled at the thought of having permanently marked her girlfriend. The feisty girl was hers and no one else's.

Next her eyes trailed down to Yang's glorious breasts, bathed in the morning light. As her eyes wandered down the girl's tight, defined stomach and toned abs, she was almost amazed that as strong as Yang was and as much as she worked out and trained, there was no six-pack. _Six-pack? She should have a twelve-pack._ Blake laughed softly to herself and shook her head.

"Something funny, kitten?" Yang mumbled.

"Just wondering how you have managed _not_ to develop your abs. You're in the gym nearly every waking second."

Yang just shrugged. "I guess it all goes to my boobs. Or something."

_Or something, indeed. _Blake giggled and continued her tour of Yang's body. The blonde lay with one leg extended and flat on the bed, and the other bent at the knee. Blake tilted her head and as she ran her eyes along the blonde's frame, her mind mentally imagined her hands running across the same trail. Her hands would start on Yang's lower back and then trace down to her rear before grasping at her outer thigh and running down the smooth, hairless legs until she got to the ankle. After that, she would transition into a foot massage and—_wait. Why am I just thinking about this?_

Quietly she stepped forward, shedding her clothing as she stalked towards Yang. She knelt at Yang's feet and stretched her body up, reaching her arms up to Yang's torso. She ran her fingers down Yang's stomach, which tensed at the touch. Her hands found their way to Yang's back and ran down over the soft skin until they found themselves splayed out over her thighs. Yang's soft murmurs let Blake know that she was enjoying it. The Faunus ran her hands down the blonde's long legs, before she reached her feet. For a fiery berserker, Yang had remarkably soft and delicate feet. Blake kissed her big toes, before focusing her attention on Yang's right foot. She kneaded the muscles, her thumb focusing on the arch and sole. Yang's toes curled and she smiled. "Ooh, kitten. That feels good. I need this."

Blake continued to massage her right foot for a good ten minutes before giving equal time and attention to her left. Slowly, she worked her way back up Yang's legs, kneading the calves and shins, occasionally dragging her breasts slowly against the tall girl's skin. Yang began to squirm by the time Blake reached her thighs.

Soft kisses found their way just a few inches down from Blake's prize. The blonde girl moaned softly and Blake smiled, affectionately. It was truly amazing how she could go from sexy, stunning bombshell, to cute and adorable in the blink of an eye.

Eyes still closed, Yang slowly spread her legs for Blake, who ran her hands along the inside of each supple limb. Blake leaned in slowly and breathed warm air over the slick skin presented to her. Yang softly mewed and with that gentle affirmation, Blake gently dove in. This time was different from their previous frantic or silly lovemaking. Blake took it slow and gentle, coaxing forth each individual moan and murmur from Yang's lips.

As her own lips and tongue swirled around her lover, Yang's hands ran through the dark head of hair in-between her legs. The buildup was beginning to affect Yang more noticeably. Her legs, which were now resting on Blake's shoulders, clenched involuntarily, and her back arched whenever Blake's lips closed around her nub.

"Nng, Blake…" Yang whispered, "Blaaaaake…" Yang pushed gently on the black hair, pushing her lover's face deeper into her. Blake knew what Yang wanted, but she wasn't quite ready to give it yet. This moment was too perfect for Blake and she wanted to draw it out as long as possible. She alternated flicking her tongue out with drawn out pauses as she studied the way Yang quivered in delight and, alternately, in lustful want. "Please," Yang whined, "please…" Her fingers worked Blake's hair a little more desperately.

So, Blake gave the girl what she wanted. She gave long, forceful laps up and down Yang's wet folds, the blonde's juices slicking her own thighs and her lover's face. Blake inhaled her sweet and sticky scent, deciding that if pure bliss had a smell, it would smell like Yang.

Blake adjusted her positioning and with her eyes closed, Yang had no idea until it was too late what Blake had planned. Yang felt the familiar wetness of Blake's tongue run along her other hole. Yang's eyes snapped open and she went to say something before it kicked in just how good it felt. Instead, she relaxed and let Blake do her thing. Besides, it felt _really_ good. Blake began to lick all of Yang's lower areas in long, luscious laps that ended with her tongue flicking Yang's clit. Of course it drove Yang wild and she found herself riding Blake's tongue, wiggling her hips side-to-side. As her climax approached, Yang sat up as best she could with her rear in the air and clasped Blake's hair in a tight fist, the other hand on the back of the girl's pale neck. Before Yang could orgasm, however, Blake pulled back slightly and slide two fingers curled upwards into Yang's slit.

She gasped and her hips bucked as the fingers brushed along her insides, touching all the right places. She'd never felt anything like it before as the pleasure welled up inside her. With a lustful groan, Yang climaxed like never before. Blake withdrew her fingers and Yang's orgasm soaked the sheets beneath her, dripping down her thighs and over Blake's hand, which rested on her convulsing sex, feeling the orgasm rip through her girlfriend.

Yang's mind nearly shut down as she was sent higher than ever before, her sex pumping the love juices out. All too soon, it was over, and Yang lay quivering and panting on the bed, completely spent.

"B-Blake…" she struggled to form the words between the frantic inhales and exhales of her hyperventilating lungs, "wh-where…h-how… What was…that? I…didn't know…that could…even…whoah…" Yang's eyes, which had rapidly shifted between lilac and crimson nearly a thousand times in that sentence alone, slowly settled back to their lilac color and focused on Blake, who was lapping up the juices off of Yang's thighs. Her rear in the air, Blake looked startlingly like the very animal she shared qualities with. Her cat-ears twitched and the girl looked up at Yang, her mouth and chin dripping with Yang-cum.

Blake crawled up her lover seductively, keeping low to Yang so that their bodies brushed frequently and suggestively. Their lips crashed together and the taste of Yang mixed with the taste of Blake's lips and Yang devoured it all. When Blake broke the kiss, she giggled and leaned her head on Yang's chest, as the taller girl scratched between the cute little cat-ears. "You'd be surprised what you can learn in books, sweetie."

Yang smiled down at Blake and tilted her chin back up to kiss her again. "Anything more like that and I might just start reading again." Yang pulled Blake up so that she was more on her lap before embracing the littler girl. Taken aback by this sudden turn in behavior, Blake simply hugged Yang back, basking in the warmth of her skin. "Thank you," Yang whispered, "for everything. I feel like I don't say it nearly enough, but thank you, Blake."

"I…you're welcome, Yang. I love you."

Yang shook her head slightly. "I love you. I love you so much. Thank you."

Blake buried her face in the crook of the blonde's neck as Yang rocked them back and forth. After several minutes like that, Blake pulled back and looked up into Yang's eyes. Yang gaze back into Blake and she brushed a strand of black hair out of Blake's eyes. Her fingers brushed the soft, pale skin of her cheek and then traced down to her slender neck. Blake's eyes never broke contact and Yang pulled her in for a kiss.

This kiss felt different than normal. It wasn't passionate, it wasn't desperate, it wasn't platonic. This kiss was pure love and Blake found herself thinking of every romance she'd ever read. If ever there was a thing as "true love's kiss", this was that kiss. She dissolved into Yang and they sat there together for a long time, just kissing.

* * *

><p>Of course it wasn't too long before Yang got a bit restless and she shoved Blake back down on the bed. She pinned the girl to the sheets with her body and kissed her, this time with fervent passion. The kissing spread to other parts of Blake, from her chin to her jaw to the cute little hollow spot behind her ear. Yang traced each searing kiss down Blake's body, over each breast, which got several minutes of treatment each, down her slender stomach, all the way to her feet. Blake realized that Yang was repaying her in exactly the same way that Blake had pleasured her earlier.<p>

Blake smiled and let the blonde have her way. Yang's touch was rougher than Blake's but the passion was doubled that. Add the abnormally warm temperature of Yang's body and it made for a recipe that Blake couldn't resist.

When Blake thought she knew every move the blonde would make, that's when she felt herself suddenly face-down in the mattress. She propped herself up on her elbows and glanced back at Yang who winked at her, before grabbing a handful of the pale girl's surprisingly ample bottom. Blake inhaled sharply as Yang spread her apart and dove in. Blake had just been experimenting, but feeling it now she understood why Yang had been so surprised at first. It was an unusual feeling but Blake soon felt the same pleasure welling inside of her that Yang had felt.

However, Yang had other plans. She leaned in and let a drop of saliva fall to Blake's other hole. Blake's lower muscles clenched slightly before she relaxed. No sooner had she relaxed than Yang gently prodded her, eliciting a sudden, and loud, gasp. Blake's gasp turned into a loud whimper as Yang slid her index finger into Blake. The entrance was tight and Yang lubed it up as best she could with her saliva before gently removing the finger. When she saw Blake's blissful expression, she continued. As her finger pumped in and out of Blake's tight entrance, her tongue set to work on the other one. Overwhelmed by sensation, Blake's whimpering turned to moaning.

"Oh, Yang," she blurted out, "right there!" Yang raised an eyebrow at that. Normally, Blake was the quiet one and Yang was the screamer, but today, their roles reverse, and Blake found herself screaming out her partner's name.

When her orgasm came, it came hard and Blake thrashed against Yang's finger and tongue, her muscles clenching in lustful release. As Yang slowly removed her finger, slick with the spilt juices of her lover and her own saliva, Blake whimpered like a pet waiting for its meal.

She collapsed on the bed and Yang lay gently on top of her, wrapping her arms under and around her. Blake began to purr loudly and Yang laughed softly. Blake's muffled voice rose from the sheets. "Sthp lffing. Iff yur fulf."

"Oh, kitten," Yang replied, "I'm laughing because you're just so damn cute." Yang nipped Blake's earlobe.

"Mm noff."

"Are too." Yang kissed her cheek.

Blake _hmphed_ into the covers and went back to purring.

After letting their bodies rest and recover for a while, the two found themselves on their sides, still completely intertwined. Blake wasn't entirely sure who started it first, they were both half asleep and completely drained, but suddenly their legs where inter locked and their sexes were pressed together. Their torsos didn't move an inch from their relaxed position, but their hips began to gyrate slowly. Blake's lidded eyes gazed glassily into Yang's similarly glazed eyes. The two kissed deeply, their tongues taking turns invading each other's mouths.

Their sexes collided with each pass of their gyrating hips, bringing forth moans from each of them that were lost in the mouth of the other. Their clits pressed together and their juices mixed as the gyrating turned to frantic bucking. Each girl started to moan loudly into the other's mouth, neither wanting to break the long, tongue-filled kiss. When they did, their tongues hung out of their mouths, and they panted as each of them felt the pleasure build inside of them.

Blake was the first to tumble over the edge, and her frantic cries of ecstasy were the trigger that sent Yang into her own orgasm. Each girl went limp, their legs caught between the other's, and their arms resting numbly around their partner.

Yang tried to focus her eyes for a solid minute before giving up. Blake's mouth tried to form words, but couldn't. Both girls stared into each other's eyes and laughed internally. They pressed their foreheads together weakly before passing right out.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: Not much to say about this one, except for DOUBLE DOSE OF BUMBLESMUT! You're welcome ^_^<em>

_Next Time: Our Last Day Together_

_Next Time: Kicked Out! Part II: Wet Rose_


	34. Our Last Day

**_Due to last chapter's...embarrassing ordeal with Quirky English Game Hunter, today's sexuality warning will be brought to you by Angry Stereotypical Scotsman. Don't worry, Sexuality Warning Pirate will be back soon. He's enjoying his cruise with all of his pirate friends and should be back by the next smutty chapter._**

_Aye, ye doaty dobbers! Et's me! Ye better be fookin' ready fer t'is chapter because et packs a wallop! If ye be a wee lass or laddy, ye might want ta avert yer eyes, lest the scabby sex scenes burn t'em oot! That's right! Awa'n bile yer head!_

* * *

><p>"I can NOT believe them!" Weiss shouted as she threw Ruby's pajamas into her locker and slammed it shut.<p>

"What's Yang even doing out of the hospital? She wasn't supposed to be released for another week." Ruby, of course, was entirely missing Weiss's point. Gods save her, it only made the girl more endearing to Weiss.

The white-haired girl sighed and walked up to Ruby, who was busy pulling the older girl's ice-blue slip over her head. "Uh, Weiss? A little help. I'm stuck." The slip was still knotted at the neck and Ruby stood there, her face and arms tangled in the nightgown while the rest of her was bare to the entire locker room. Thankfully, they had the place to themselves, as mostly everyone else was already awake and about, visiting the Festival.

Weiss had learned from Ruby, however, and this opportunity was too great. She reached out and pulled Ruby into her arms, the younger girl's back pressed against Weiss's chest.

"Uh…Weiss?" Ruby asked meekly.

"Hush, Ruby." Weiss commanded her. Ruby, to her credit, obeyed, her arms still hanging awkwardly above her head.

Weiss reached around and cupped each of Ruby's breasts, the familiar pang of jealousy came and went as she leaned in and kissed Ruby's neck. The younger girl quivered slightly as Weiss's other hand snaked down to her silky skin below. She played with Ruby for a few minutes, drawing forth several muffled moans before she finally reached up and undid the knot that kept Ruby bound.

Ruby's arms fell free and she threw the slip aside before turning and wrapping her arms around Weiss's neck, leaning into a deep kiss. Weiss smiled at her partner and wrapped her up in her arms. Ruby burrowed into Weiss and they stood in each other's embrace for a few minutes before Ruby grabbed Weiss by the hand and led her to the shower.

They picked the one furthest from the entrance and turned the water to scalding hot. Ruby pinned Weiss to the wall and kissed her sloppily, their tongues swirling around together. Ruby moved down and began to suck on Weiss's neck, leaving a nice sized hickey. She stepped back and admired her work.

"Well? Is it noticeable?" Weiss asked?

Ruby put her finger on her chin and studied the fading mark. "Um, not really."

Weiss grabbed Ruby's face by the cheeks and pulled her back to her neck. "Well make it noticeable, you dolt."

Ruby gladly obliged. Weiss moaned. Her neck had always been a sensitive spot for her and Ruby knew just the right way to drive Weiss crazy. Ruby pulled back and made sure the red love-mark was nice and big before grinning and nodding to her girlfriend. "There we go!"

Weiss gingerly touched her neck, slick with Ruby's saliva, and smiled at the slightly smaller girl. "Come on, Ruby. We should really shower." She gestured towards the steaming water and Ruby stepped into the stream. Weiss grabbed the bottle of shampoo she'd brought with her and lathered her hands up. She massaged the shampoo into Ruby's hair, her fingers working it deep into the scalp also served to give her team leader a nice head massage. Ruby sighed in contentment.

After the mixture was washed out, Ruby turned and did the same for Weiss, running her sudsy fingers through Weiss's beautiful snow white hair. Weiss leaned her head back. One of her strongest fantasies was to be bathed by a beautiful girl, and now it was happening. Ruby rinsed her hands after the ivory girl was free of shampoo and emptied a small amount of conditioner into her palm. Weiss's hair parted into silky strands as the conditioner moistened and untangled her hair. Ruby took the opportunity to mix some into her own hair. They took turns rinsing each other's hair out once more.

This, of course, led to more kissing and this time, Ruby found herself pinned against the wall. Weiss didn't have a mere hickey in mind for her lover, and she set to work on Ruby's ample breasts. She flicked the soft pink buds with her tongue and took each into her mouth in turn, sucking and nipping, causing Ruby to whimper in delight. Ruby couldn't let this go unreturned, so she set to work on Weiss's smaller pair. "You know, I know you're self-conscious but…" she kissed each breast in turn, the tiny pink nipples stiffening, "I love them. They're perfect." Ruby smiled up at Weiss. "Besides, you won't have _nearly_ as many back problems as Yang and I will." Ruby stood back up and laughed. "We always joke that we got our size from Dad." In every picture Weiss had seen, Taiyang had been a muscular yet slender man with a stoic face. Picturing him with breasts made Weiss giggle.

Ruby laughed along with Weiss and the older girl reached for the body wash. She poured the solution over Ruby's shoulders, before capping the bottle and setting it down. She worked the soap into Ruby's skin, running it down her back and bottom and down to her legs. As she rose back up, she reached around and soaped up her front, lingering once more at Ruby's breasts. She whispered into Ruby's ear, "I can't help myself. I love yours so much." Ruby leaned her head backwards into Weiss's shoulder and smiled, kissing the pale girl on her chin.

Weiss finished but Ruby had another idea. She grabbed the bottle and pressed her chest to Weiss's, causing the older girl to whimper as their breasts pushed together. Ruby gently drizzled the body wash over their chests and began to move her body over Weiss's, rubbing the soap in with the motion of her own self. As she ran her hands and arms over Weiss, she reached between the girl's legs and massaged her mound gently, washing the silky flesh. Once the hot water had cleared the area of soap, Ruby leaned up from her kneeling position and buried her lips and nose into Weiss's folds. Weiss's icy blues opened wide and she let out a throaty gasp.

"Ruby…" she moaned. Ruby had Weiss lift a leg to rest it on Ruby's shoulder and Ruby went to work, licking and lapping the wet skin. Weiss's juices mixed with the shower water and washed over Ruby. The slurping noises made Weiss wild and she found herself shoving Ruby's face deeper into her. Ruby pushed her tongue deep into Weiss and slithered it in and out of the soft pink folds.

Weiss came hard and she slid down the bathroom wall. Ruby sat on her knees and kissed the shaking girl. Once Weiss's mind cleared, she grabbed Ruby's shoulders and pulled her deeper into the kiss.

Finally, she broke it off. "Ruby…I owe you one… Whatever you want me to do, I'll do it."

Ruby just smiled and took the older girl's cheek in her hand, running her thumb over the slick wet skin as the water rained down around them. "Just promise me you won't disappear. I keep thinking this has to be some dream that I'll wake up from." Ruby looked down and then back up at Weiss. "I…I have to tell you something."

Weiss cocked her head to the side, barely able to comprehend the sudden sadness in Ruby's voice. "What is it? Ruby, what's going on?"

"I'm fighting Mercury tomorrow. Not Penny." Weiss's eyes widened but Ruby shook her head. "That's not the bad news. The bad news is that afterwards, I won't be back for a very long time. At least, it will be a long time for me."

"I don't understand, Ruby. What are you trying to say?" Weiss was scared to death by the sudden turn of events.

"After I beat Mercury, I'll have a few days, a week max, until I have to fight Cinder. Ozpin has promised to train me, but the method… I can't say. I can't say how or where, not until after we take her down, and maybe not even then. But where we're going, Ozpin said that a week to you will be closer to two years for me."

Weiss's eyes widened. "You mean…"

"I mean that after tomorrow, when you next see me… I may not be me anymore." Ruby lowered her head as the tears welled. "I'm not saying I'll stop loving you! I could never stop! You're what drives me forward each day, now. I… I just…"

"You're afraid that when you get back, I won't love who you've grown into?" Weiss surmised, excellently. She placed her hands on Ruby's shoulders and pulled her into her embrace. "Ruby, it's like you said. I will never stop loving you. No matter what happens, I'm yours forever. I promise you."

Ruby sniffed a few times and Weiss found her lips being assaulted by Ruby's fiery kiss.

"Come on, Ruby. Let's not spend our last day together crying. I still owe you something, anyway." Ruby nodded and Weiss stood, pulling Ruby with her.

The next hour was a frantic and passionate blur of lovemaking. From their claimed showerhead to the locker room to a classroom, empty of students thanks to the Festival. Ruby and Weiss spent the day together, visiting vendors, kissing, eating a delicious lunch at A Simple Wok, more kissing, and anytime they found themselves alone, they would fool around.

As the day drew to a close, Ruby and Weiss found themselves next to a giant illuminated fountain at the center of the Festival square. Fireworks were going off in the distance and Weiss turned to face Ruby, whose face was illuminated in red. Ruby gazed into Weiss's eyes, the lights in the fountain changing to a soft blue. The flashes of the fireworks reflected in her irises. Weiss drew Ruby in and the two girls kissed deeply in front of the fountain as the grand finale of the firework show thundered through the sky.

Weiss pulled something from her pocket and Ruby gasped. "I asked Yang and she, rather _Yangrily_, told me I should do this." Weiss flinched at the awful pun, but Ruby giggled. Weiss revealed a small, silver ring with a tiny ruby set into it. She slipped it onto Ruby's finger and Ruby gasped.

"Weiss, I…" Ruby gazed at the simple beauty adorning her finger and the much more complex beauty that had given her such a gift. "I don't know what to say!"

Weiss smiled. "It's not an engagement ring, Ruby. Not yet." Weiss explained as Ruby confusedly cocked her head to the side, "I love you, Ruby, but I want you to have all the freedom someone of our age deserves. I don't want to tie you down so quickly and so early in your life."

Ruby murmured, "I wouldn't mind being tied down if it was by you." She leaned into Weiss and closed her eyes, smiling. "Engagement or not, my answer is yes. Always and forever. Yes."

Weiss kissed Ruby's hair and together the two set back towards the dorm.

"I'll never leave you, Weiss. I promise."

"And I'll be here waiting for your safe return, always, Ruby."

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: After re-writing this chapter, I had to change the name of it from something funny, to something serious. This is where the story will get serious and dark (if it wasn't already before). If you're faint of heart, read it anyway! It's gonna be awesome! LOVE YOU ALL! HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEE...<em>

_Next Time: The Day of Red Justice: Crescent Rose Sings_


	35. Always There For You

_Author's Note: I have to put this at the beginning of the chapter so that everyone is sure to read it. I want to apologize for the short chapter. Today, the RoosterTeeth community, and the RWBY fanbase especially, have received tragic and distressing news. Monty Oum, series creator, lead designer, lead animator, lead stuntman and motion-capture artist, writer, producer, director, and voice talent behind Lie Ren, was hospitalized and is in critical condition. The doctors are not sure if he'll recover. Due to respect for Monty's family, RT has not disclosed any details behind what happened. However, there is a donation running to help pay for the medical expenses. After only a few short hours, the donation had reached and exceeded it's $50k goal and is now over $127k. However, do not let that discourage you from donating. Every penny helps. Monty just celebrated 5 years at RoosterTeeth but one month ago. My heartfelt wishes and thoughts are with him and his family and friends. It has been humbling seeing the RT community rally together in this time of crisis. Today, we've proven we are more than just a fanbase, more than a community. We are not just a random group of strangers with the same interest in crude humor and witty satire. We are a FAMILY. In the words of Ray Narvaez Jr., (and with only a small word change), WAFFLE-O: We Are FAMILY, FAMILY Loves Each-Other._

_Please, get well soon, Monty. We love you._

_I want to close this note with one of my favorite Monty quotes:_

**"Can you match my resolve? **

**_If so then you will succeed. _****_I believe that the human spirit is indomitable. If you endeavor to achieve, it will happen given enough resolve. It may not be immediate, and often your greater dreams is something you will not achieve within your own lifetime. The effort you put forth to anything transcends yourself, for there is no futility even in death."_**

_Please visit the RT homepage for info on how to donate._

_The next chapter will be the regularly scheduled Ruby vs Mercury fight. In the meantime, I hope you agree with me in this chapter's title: Always There For You._

* * *

><p>Ruby and Weiss arrived at the dorm to see two men in white coats dragging Yang who was kicking and shouting comically. Blake was trying to calm her down and convince her to go back.<p>

"Miss, we told you that you can't sneak out!" The shorter, fair-skinned doctor said, struggling to hold Yang's right arm.

"Yeah, what he said!" The bald, dark-skinned doctor on her left shouted out.

"I'll bite your knees off!" was Yang's eloquent reply.

Blake kissed Yang on the forehead and then smacked her over the head with the pommel of Gambol Shroud. Yang collapsed into unconsciousness.

"Great. Now we have a head wound on top of all the other trauma," said the taller man.

"Whatever. At least she stopped biting us." They tossed her onto the gurney outside of the door and wheeled her to the ambulance.

Blake smiled and waved them farewell before turning to Ruby and Weiss. "Sorry you had to see that."

The two girls did a double take and then shrugged. "Meh," they said in unison. They changed into their pajamas and clambered into the top bunk.

Blake called out from underneath them, "Please no fooling around up there while I'm in the room."

"After today, I don't think we have anything left." Ruby called back to her.

"Ugh. Really didn't need that image, Ruby." Blake said before turning out the light.

Weiss turned to Ruby and held her close, their foreheads pressed together. She quietly cast a Silence glyph around their bed and then whispered, "Are you going to tell Blake and Yang?"

Ruby shook her head slightly. "No. They don't need to worry about that. I'll beat Mercury up and then say I'm exhausted."

"Won't they miss you for the few days you'll be gone?"

Ruby shrugged. "Lie for me?" she asked.

The older girl sighed quietly, "Fine, Ruby. I'll say that you and I decided to take a break and stay at one of my grandfather's hotels."

"Your grandfather owned hotels, too?" Ruby whispered incredulously.

"Yeah, the Schnee Dust Company is only one of many companies under the Schnee Corporate Conglomerate."

Ruby whistled, impressed.

"Okay. Will you be alright staying by yourself?"

Weiss hesitated for a moment before nodding. "It's only a few days, right? I'm more worried about you. Two years? That's...that's a long time, Ruby. Will _you_ be okay?"

The brunette team leader kissed her partner's forehead, assuaging her fears. "I'll be fine. I have something amazing to look forward to when I get back." Ruby smiled and Weiss kissed her softly.

"Kick his ass tomorrow, Ruby. Make it fast, make it painful, and make it embarrassing. Make him regret ever messing with your family."

Ruby nodded and the two curled up together before drifting off into peaceful slumber.


	36. Mercury vs Ruby: Crescent Rose Sings

"Ladies and gentlemen, after listening to your requests, the judges have altered the brackets for round two! Starting today's games, we bring you Mercury Black! You may recall his ferocious entrance into the games and his brutal beat down of Yang Xiao Long. It was an epic battle that will be remembered for generations to come! Despite her best efforts, Miss Xiao Long was defeated by Mister Black, and he moved forward to today's contest!"

Mercury kicked the dirt in the center of the arena. Ruby was nowhere to be found.

"And speaking of Miss Xiao Long, today, facing Mister Black, we have the younger daughter of Taiyang Xiao Long and the legendary hero Summer Rose! This match is looking positively exciting, folks! The younger sister here to exact vengeance for the brutal defeat of her elder sister!"

Mercury stared at the other gate. The arena was grassland, with small mounds of dirt simulating prairie dog hills.

"Uh, apologies folks but it seems our second combatant has not appeared yet. We regret to inform you that if she does not enter within ten seconds, the match will be forfeit."

Projected in front of the crowd on giant glass hologram panels was a rather large, blue countdown.

Mercury threw his head back and laughed. "What a pansy! I expected a fight! But it looks like both of Taiyang's daughters are all talk and no bite!"

The timer reached five. Mercury shook his head and paced back and forth.

_Four._

He sighed and stared up into the crowd where Emerald was watching and shrugged.

_Three._

The open gate remained empty.

_Two._

Mercury sighed and started to walk away.

_One._

A high pitched whistle pierced through the arena's quieted air. Mercury had just enough time to turn around as a bright red blur spiraled into him. Ruby shoved her shoulder deep into Mercury's not-quite-healed stomach wound. She planted her feet on his shoulders and winked at him before propelling herself backwards into the blue center of the arena immediately before it disappeared.

"AND MISS ROSE MAKES HER ENTRANCE! COMBATANTS! FIGHT!" The announcer sounded way too giddy. Ruby threw back her cape and unsheathed Crescent Rose to its full size. The intimidating scythe reflected in Mercury's black eyes. This weapon would be difficult to block. _But not to evade._ The man smiled and like a snake in the grass, darted forward, his rocket boots already at full throttle.

He skimmed the air and dodged Ruby's first low strike. With a quick click, he dropped to the ground, the scythe cutting where his torso was a fraction of a second ago. Ruby's face was, surprisingly, full of laughter.

She spun Crescent Rose in an upward strike and Mercury dodged back. Realization dawned in his eyes as he saw the point aimed right for him. With a burst of rose petals, Ruby accelerated. The tip of the scythe sailed forward and Mercury just barely managed to backflip out of the way.

_Long range it is._ He grinned and kicked each knee up to his chest, cocking each greave in turn. The Void Dust inside of his boots churned in volatile liquid form. It was a risk, carrying the detonating force of a thousand pounds of Burn Dust in each boot, but the thrill of seeing an enemy explode with the force of a star was worth every moment of risk.

Mercury backflipped three times, placing himself well out of range of Ruby's scythe blade. He dropped into a low stance and breathed deep.

_In. Out._

_In. Out._

_In. Out._

With a savage grin he kicked forward with his right foot before landing on it and swinging his left into a vicious reverse roundhouse kick. Using his momentum, he planted his hands on the ground and began to twirl around in a complex pattern, his feet kicking out at regular intervals, and alternating between hands for support.

Black-purple blasts streaked towards Ruby, who had Crescent Rose balanced on her shoulder. She flicked her head and the hair flipped out of her eyes. She grinned and clasped Crescent Rose with both hands. Pouring her aura out through her arms, she began to spin the scythe like a baton. The blade spun and as it deflected every concussive blast around her, the scythe began to whistle. Each movement produced a different pitch. The dark projectiles produced a low thrumming as they streaked towards Ruby, followed by a twang as they bounced off of the whirling scythe, and ending in a high pitched vibrato as they landed around the arena, exploding into whirling vortexes of null energy.

The sounds created a beautiful music and Ruby began to hum along.

_"__O Little Rose, my Little Rose_

_How wonderful you are_

_Your petals so soft and red_

_The thorns to leave a scar _

_O Little Rose, my Little Rose_

_How beautifully you cry _

_With crimson tears I sing_

_This soft lullaby_

_O Little Rose, my Little Rose_

_How I love you so_

_O Little Rose, my Little Rose_

_I'll never let you go"_

The audience was captivated by the petite girl's voice, calm amidst the chaos. The haunting melody faded as Mercury's boots ran out of ammunition. He glared at Ruby, whose eyes were closed, small tears leaking out and down her cheeks.

He sprinted towards her, a shout forming from his lips built to a crescendo as he jumped up high, raising his right leg to bear down upon the weeping girl.

Crescent Rose seemed to have a mind of its own, as the girl's eyes never opened. She whirled around and the flat of the scythe knocked Mercury's foot aside, he desperately tried to recovering, twirling on his hands, but the blade hurtled towards him once more.

He screamed curses and backflipped once more. This girl had a perfect defense combined with devastatingly powerful close-quarter's melee capabilities.

Mercury pursed his lips together and trembled in rage. "_You damn Xiao Long girls! I'm going to wipe you from the face of Remnant!" _he screamed at the top of his lungs.

With two hard clicks of his heels, a special chamber inside the back of his boots opened and his newly reloaded greaves began to glow with a soft grey light. His eyes began smoking as he channeled his aura into the new mixture flowing around inside of his weapons.

Ruby opened her eyes and saw Mercury's stance change. Something inside of him had snapped. He began hopping from one foot to the other, throwing out kicks as fast as he could. What emerged from his boots looked like grey, liquid light.

The lasers streaked towards Ruby and she tried to block the blast with Crescent Rose. The laser didn't deflect, but instead it glued itself to the haft. Ruby's eyes widened and she grabbed the mixture with her right hand and threw it to the ground. The contact burned and Ruby's hand throbbed with red.

Some of it had seeped into her skin and she felt like her arm had gone dead. _So this is what he used against Yang. It's just like his name says, mercury._ Ruby's eyes lidded but she forced her heart to beat faster. Her aura was there at the ready, willing to do whatever was necessary.

She dropped the magazine out of Crescent Rose as she ducked and weaved between each wet blast of poison that streaked towards her. She reached for the special magazine that she kept hidden in her belt, the one with the cross on it. _Thanks again, mom._

She slid the bolt home as the first round loaded into the sniper portion. Somehow, amidst the barrage of grey projectiles, Ruby found a single spot where she could stand perfectly still. The lasers all miraculously missed her and she channeled every single last scrap of aura into her weapon and the special ammunition that her uncle had passed to her from her mother.

_"__Ruby, now that you've completed your weapon, it's time I gave you a few things. Your mother made these for you a long time ago. Do you know what it is, Ruby?" Qrow's kind eyes burn a dull crimson, light wrinkles dot his face._

_ "__It's Dust!" a young Ruby shouts excitedly._

_Qrow's eyes crinkle at the edge and his trimmed grey beard parts in a deep chuckle. "That's right, my dear! It's a very special Dust that your mother worked very hard on just for you."_

_ "__Uncle Qrow, why didn't mommy leave any dust for big sister?" Ruby handles the vials of black and red grains carefully and expertly for a child._

_ "__Your mother and father both worked very hard to give both of you gifts. Your father gave Yang her Ember Celica, and your mother made you these." Qrow's black cape parts as he kneels next to Ruby. "Now Ruby, your mother only made enough vials to load into three different magazines. You have to decide when to use them. Once they're gone, there will be no more."_

_Ruby nods, understanding. "Uncle?"_

_Qrow smiles at her, "Yes, child?"_

_ "__What kind of Dust is it?"_

_Qrow's eyes close and he chuckles again, heartily. "A very, very special kind. The rarest there is. It's Love, Ruby. Dust made with Love."_

Ruby's eyes snapped open and she felt the familiar tugging deep within her legs. _Run, Ruby! _Her mother's voice echoes in the back of her mind. Ruby leapt forward with a tremendous shout, fracturing the earth beneath her and forming a small fault line that followed her in a snaking pattern. She threw herself at her opponent, Crestent Rose aimed behind her and slightly to the right, she pulled the trigger rapidly. Huge black-red blasts streamed behind her as she began to rotate faster than ever.

A huge whirlwind formed behind her as she hurtled towards Mercury, who raised his foot in the air. It was too late to dodge, and Ruby closed her eyes as the beam itself pierced her shoulder, exiting out her back. The pain was immense, but what hurt worse was the excruciating burning sensation of the poison seeping into her bloodstream.

Flashes of her mother swam before her eyes and Ruby gritted her teeth. Mercury's eyes widened as the cyclone sped towards him, showing no sign of stopping. He turned and he ran.

It didn't matter. Ruby depressed the trigger and held it down as Crescent Rose flipped to full-auto. With a thunderous roar, she broke the sound barrier for the second time during the games and Crescent Rose, covered in black and red aura energy, swung towards Mercury's head.

The back-side of the blade collided with Mercury's skull, sending him sailing towards the wall, where he collided with such force that the wall was split a second time by Ruby. Ruby skidded to a halt and fired Crescent Rose three times towards Mercury. None of the shots hit him, but they propelled Ruby backwards through her own whirlwind which hurtled towards the incapacitated foe.

She knew in her head that she should stop, she'd already won. But in her heart, fiery vengeance took hold. _Is this how you feel when your semblance takes over, Yang? I'm so sorry._

Ruby did a mental tally. One final shot. _For you, mother, and for Yang._ As the whirlwind hurtled towards Mercury, Ruby charged the remainder of her aura into the final blast and fired with a mighty cry. A pure black beam with glowing read edges streaked towards the horizontal tornado. The energy mixed with the wind and the vortex roared and grew. Mercury had stumbled to his feet and his eyes finally focused on just exactly what sped towards him. He lowered his head and the vortex engulfed him. A huge explosion of black and red energy roared through the arena. After the noise and dirt and debris had settled, the crowd saw Ruby standing in the center of the arena, Crescent Rose held behind her back. She was silhouetted by the morning sun. Mercury lay across the arena, his clothes shredded and torn, his body covered in burns and cuts, a long gash ran from his left cheek, through his eye, and over his skull, leaving a long bald patch.

His chest heaved with effort. He was still alive.

The crowd was silent for three heartbeats before erupting into thunderous applause. "I can't believe it ladies and gentlemen! The Black Snake has been taken down! Mercury Black is down! Ruby Rose is the winner! Like her mother before her, Ruby Rose is quickly on her way to becoming a first year winner! That was incredible folks! Absolutely incredible!"

Everyone in the crowd expected a vengeful "That was for Yang!" or "Don't mess with the daughters of Taiyang!" but Ruby just turned and silently walked towards the exit. There were no words to say. Yang had lost control and it had nearly cost her life. Mercury had been so much more brutal than was required by the Festival. Ruby had defeated him. It sent a clear message, one that didn't need to be ruined by angry words.

In the stands, Cinder glowered at the young girl. _If that's how you're going to play, then I will destroy you. I will dismantle everything you love, piece by bloody piece. I will take everything from you until you beg me to end it. But I won't. I never will. I will destroy you but I will not kill you. No, you are too valuable to my master. But your friends are not. Before it was just business. Now it is war._

She turned to Emerald who stared blankly at Mercury's mangled frame. "He knew the costs. He is of no more use to me. Do you understand?"

Emerald swallowed the lump in her throat. "Yes, ma'am."

"Good."

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: I dedicate this chapter to Monty Oum. While there has not been an update today, my thoughts are still with you. You've created such strong characters, characters who can overcome any adversity. There is a reason your characters are so strong. It is because they are like you. You, too, hold a strength deep within you and I believe you can overcome anything. We're all rooting for you, Monty.<em>

_Next Time: Time To Say Goodbye_


	37. Time To Say Goodbye

Qrow paced the floor. "You can't take her there!" he shouted at the older man sitting at his desk

With a calm voice, Ozpin replied, "Yes. I can. And I must."

Qrow spun around, furiously, and stalked towards the door. He spun again, his black cape billowing around him. He pointed at Ozpin. "You cannot take a little girl into the Vault!"

"I've already taken her, once. Besides, I'm not the one whose sister defected while possessing the Repository Key." Ozpin arched an eyebrow as he spun around to face the fuming Qrow. He bore an eye patch over his left eye. "Speaking of, have you tracked her down yet?"

Qrow growled, "She is not the discussion right now, but if you must know, I've narrowed her location down to somewhere in the vicinity of Hue."

"Hue? Really? But that fortress was destroyed during the Third Crusade." Ozpin sighed.

"Well, I'd have to take your word for it. You're the only one besides Goodwitch and Ironwood who's still alive to tell that tale." Qrow folded his burly arms over his chest. He'd gotten slightly bigger in his old age, but every move he made rippled with the power of an experienced Hunter.

"The Third Crusade deserves to be buried along with any other mention of the truth of those times. We did awful things. The world only remembers the Paladins and I," Ozpin glanced into his mug, "would prefer to keep it that way."

Qrow closed his mouth and shook his head. "Damn you, Ozpin! Stop changing the subject! We're talking about my niece here! You are _not_ taking her to the Vault!"

"Qrow, I've respected your counsel for many, many years. But the matter is closed. Ruby and I are going. It will only be for a few days."

"For us, maybe," Qrow interjected, "not for you! Two years with only you for company? That's not going to happen!"

"And what would you ask?"

"If you're intent on giving _it _to her, then let me go with you. She deserves to have family by her side and with Taiyang's…disappearance, I'm all she has left."

Ozpin sighed. "Very well. You may come. I'm sure Ruby will be thrilled to see you again." Ozpin sipped his coffee. "We leave in an hour."

The burly man growled and turned towards the door, slamming it behind him. Ozpin turned back towards the window, staring out at the bustling city beneath him. His desk alert chimed and he turned to accept the call.

"Headmaster?"

"Yes, Azura, what is it?"

The blue-haired woman had concern written all over her features. "It's Ruby. She was poisoned during the battle. She made it back to the locker room and collapsed. It seems to be a metal-based poison. Probably mercury or blacksteel shavings. Maybe both. If we don't do something _soon, _she will die."

Ozpin stood. "Have your husband bring my things down to the arena, I'll be right there."

Professor Lapis nodded. "Yes'sir!"

* * *

><p>"Ruby? Ruby?" Ruby's eyes were lidded and half shut, her vision a glazed blur. "It's me, Ruby. It's your uncle, Qrow."<p>

The big man cradled the small girl in his arms. Her hand was turning a deep purple and the wound in her shoulder was leaking silver and red, the edges crisped black.

A pair of emergency medical technicians readied a syringe of liquefied artificial healing Dust. One of them shooed Qrow's hands away from Ruby's face and the medic injected the serum into Ruby's neck. "Sir, she's going into shock. The wound is healing but the poison needs to be neutralized now. If we don't get her to a medical facility, she will die."

The young woman stared at Qrow and he nodded, letting the smaller girl go from his arms. Before the medic could wheel Ruby away, Ozpin appeared. He stood over Ruby and ran a finger through the liquid that oozed from Ruby's wound. He studied it for a moment and then dismissed the medics.

"B-But Professor Ozpin! If this young woman doesn't receive medical care _immediately_…" Ozpin raised his hand and she shut her mouth.

"I will take care of it. Miss Rose will survive. You may go."

Qrow glared at Ozpin. "What the hell kind of games do you have set up this year, Oz? Poison? Stab wounds? Both of my nieces have been critically injured by the same opponent?"

Ozpin turned and addressed Cole, who had just entered. "Sir, I brought your stuff. I also brought some changes of clothes for Miss Rose."

"Thank you, Cole. Could you and your wife make sure no one else disturbs us?" The dark-skinned professor nodded and stepped outside of the locker room. "Now, Qrow. I need you to stay very, very calm and even more importantly, I need you to stay very, very still. If you can manage it, quiet, would also be a boon."

Qrow shook with rage. "I am not some small child, Oz! I've been to the Vault! I've been to the Repository! I know about the Guardians! I've fought them before!"

Ozpin bowed his head, "Of course. My mistake." A small, pained moan from Ruby brought both of the feuding men back to the matter at hand. "Stand back." Ozpin turned and lifted the eye patch. Set into his eye, was an intricate gold-inlaid diamond and sitting where his pupil would normally be, was the Vault Key.

"Gods, Oz, when you said you'd keep it close to you, I never imagined you'd keep it there."

The old man simply shrugged, "It was the safest place I could think of." The familiar black and purple tear in space formed as the universe bent the laws of physics to the Key's will. Distance and time became meaningless as the distance between the two points in the universe was eliminated. Time collapsed on itself around the vortex as the dimensional rift expanded.

The portal opened and Qrow's eyes widened. "No matter how many times I visit this planet, Fracture still freaks me out."

Oz actually laughed at this. "Clearly you've never been to the Sanctuary on Meta. The Guardians there are worse."

"Bigger?" Qrow asked.

"Much." Ozpin replied.

"Oz?" Qrow's tone was low and serious. "What about Ruby?"

Ozpin turned and placed his hand on the girl's sweat-beaded head. "The portal purifies the body. She'll be completely healed the second she's over the threshold."

The bear of a man nodded and he stood, his cape drawn tight around him. "W-Wait…" a small voice called out. Both men turned to face Ruby, whose eyes were weakly trying to stay open. "W-Weiss… I can't… I can't leave yet…"

"Ruby, stay still. You'll be okay soon." Qrow said, his hands holding the now struggling Ruby to the gurney. Suddenly, the locker room door froze over and blasted open. In stalked an angry, short, white-haired girl.

"How DARE you try and take her from me!" Weiss called out, pointing Myrtenaster at her headmaster.

"Weiss…" Ruby called meekly. "Weiss…is that you?"

Weiss glared at the two men who both held their hands up in mock surrender. "I'm sorry, Professor!" Cole cried as he came in, sword drawn. Behind him stood Azura, who's kamas were in full scythe form. "She just flew right past us."

Ozpin smiled. "Never underestimate a woman in love."

Weiss rushed to Ruby's side, taking one of her hands in her own. "Ruby, I'm here. I'm here, okay?"

The injured girl smiled weakly. "Weiss, I can't see you… Where are you?"

"I'm here, Ruby." Weiss choked back a sob. Ruby's silver eyes were unfocused and glazed. "I'm right here. I love you. I'm here." She frantically stroked Ruby's hand.

Ruby reached up and touched Weiss's cheek. "I'm so glad you're here, Weiss. I think…I think my uncle should meet you." Ruby's head lolled to one side and Weiss looked up at the taller of the two men. "Uncle…Qrow… this is Weiss…. She's my…my…my…" Ruby took a deep, shuddering breath. "She's my girlfriend."

Qrow smiled sadly. "Weiss, it's a pleasure, but we _need_ to take Ruby _now_. She's dying and if we don't get her through that portal soon, it may be too late."

Weiss turned to Ruby and she stroked the girl's face. "I love you, Ruby. I love you so much." Tears fell freely.

"Time to say…goodbye…Ruby…" Ruby said aloud. "G'bye, Weiss. I love…love… I…" Ruby's breathing quickened and her eyes widened for a moment before her lids relaxed and her breathing stopped.

"Ruby!" Weiss cried, "Ruby! Answer me!" The white-haired girl sobbed as Qrow took ahold of the gurney and wheeled it to the portal. Ozping followed him in and the portal blinked out of existence.

Weiss fell to the floor and sobbed.

* * *

><p>Only five minutes later, the portal suddenly reappeared. Cole and Azura, who had knelt next to Weiss and consoled her, stood suddenly, turning back to the door to make sure they were still undisturbed.<p>

Qrow exited the portal, Ozpin's eyes clutched gingerly between two of his sausage shaped fingers. "Miss Weiss?" he asked. "She made it. It was touch and go for a few days, but Ruby made it. The portal purified the poison and she came back to us. She's been recovering for about a week now. She asked that I come and tell you personally."

Weiss sniffed and looked up at the large man. "A-A week?" she asked before remembering the time differential. "She's okay?" she sniffed.

Qrow nodded and smiled at her. Kneeling beside her, he put a large hand on her shoulder. "She's talked a lot about you. You're really special to her, you know that?"

Weiss smiled and wiped her eyes. "Y-Yeah. She's special to me too. I wouldn't be who I am today without her. I love her."

Qrow pulled Weiss into a big bear hug. "That makes you family in my books." Qrow set her down and she coughed softly. "One more thing before I go, Weiss."

Weiss raised her eyebrows and turned her gaze up into the man's deep crimson eyes.

"She said to give you this." He tossed a small, shiny object through the air. Weiss caught it in her hand. "Well, I'll see you around! Got lots of work to do! Keep yourself busy these next couple days, okay? Ruby's really worried about you."

_You dunce, Ruby. You're the one who will be gone for two years._ Weiss smiled sadly and wiped her eyes again.

Qrow turned to Cole and Lapis, "Hey, Firsties!" he grinned. They hated the nickname because Qrow had been a second-year when Cole and Azura first started. He'd called them that on their first day and the name stuck. "If you lovebirds don't mind tossing in the luggage, that'd be just great! Okay? Okay."

Cole and Azura growled before setting to work. Weiss turned away and opened her hand. There, glistening like starlight in her palm, was a beautiful solid white-silver ring with a pure ruby cut into the shape of a rose. _A ruby rose? You dolt._ Weiss smiled and slipped the ring onto her left ring-finger. She splayed her fingers and admired the way the Ruby refracted the dim locker room lighting.

_Thank you, Ruby. I'll see you soon._

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: So it begins! Two years of training in only a few days! Not much else to say about this chapter, really. Oh, I suppose I should mention that for most of his life, Qrow was smaller than Taiyang. Skinnier and scrawnier, too. However, he recently hit an unusual growth spurt. (Yes, the growth spurt was natural, no Dust or steroids).<em>

_So yeah, fun facts!_

_Next Time! Ozpin vs Ruby and Cinder vs Penny! Training and the Puppet's Fatal Flaw!_


	38. There Are No Strings On Me

_Author's Note: This chapter, and its Ruby vs Ozpin fights are dedicated to Finerin, who came up with the beautiful name "Harbinger Azul" for Azura Lapis's dual kama-scythes. Thank you, Finerin, for the wonderful suggestion, and thank you to all who submitted ideas. I took all of them into account and do not be surprised if weapons pop up in the future that are named for your submissions. Thanks again, all! I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

><p>Qrow stood behind and slightly to Ruby's left, his burly arms folded over his grey tunic. His face which normally held two emotions: kind and happy or angry and foul, was the latter of the two today. It had been three months since Ruby entered the Vault and she'd trained in her scythesmanship with her uncle every single day since. However, today was the day, Ozpin had decided. The headmaster stood by the Gauntlet, his white button-up shirt halfway undone and his signature coffee mug steaming in his hand.<p>

He motioned for Ruby to approach and set his coffee mug down on the pedestal. Ruby stepped forward with her uncle close behind her. Ozpin nodded and Ruby rolled up her right sleeve. She looked at the hand and she sighed sadly as all of her memories came crashing forth. Holding Weiss's hand, running it through the perfect white hair, caressing soft skin and pleasuring softer, the wiggled her fingers for a moment before clenching her fist. This hand wasn't the important one. She smiled as she felt the familiar weight of the ring on her left hand.

She stepped forward and Ozpin cleared his throat, as if he was on ceremony. "Ruby," he began, quietly, his voice slightly echoing off of the tall, slanted walls, "do you understand what this means?"

She nodded.

"You will never be able to take this off, Ruby." Qrow chimed in. "Are you certain you want to go through with this?"

She nodded again. "It's the only way to save Pyrrha. It's the only way to stop Cinder." She swallowed hard against the lump in her throat. "It's the only way."

Ozpin looked at Qrow and the scowling man nodded in aquiescence. "Okay, Ruby," Qrow said, his voice low and gravelly, "I love you, my little rose."

Ruby smiled and turned to hug her uncle quickly. "I love you, too, uncle." Qrow broke the embrace and stepped back. Ozpin held the Gauntlet and Ruby took one more step forward, her hand outstretched. The three large bolts whirred and unscrewed in reaction to Ruby's familiar aura. The girl stuck her hand into the armor.

It was surprisingly comfortable, the inside being soft and warm, like cotton. She breathed slowly in and out. She knew what came next. Ozpin held her gaze and her breathing increased. Her eyes widened but she steeled her body. Ozpin lowered his gaze and closed his eyes. Ruby activated her aura completely, channeling as much as she could into her arm. The Gauntlet sprang to life, the invisible runes lighting up bright red. The metal seemed to warm up and Ruby tried to keep her arm as relaxed as possible.

With a high pitched whine and whirring faster than even Ruby could see, the bolts screwed back in. Ruby screamed in pain as the bolts mercilessly pierced her flesh and muscle before clamping down on her bone. It wasn't over though, as the bolts pushed through, screwing deep into her forearm. The ancient device clamped down hard, the metal plates adjusting to Ruby's size, before sealing themselves into place. The bolts stopped spinning as they finally drilled solidly into bone. Ruby's eyes darted from point to point, wild with the pain. Qrow was there in a flash, holding her and stroking her shoulders as Ruby whimpered and moaned.

Ozpin, calm as ever, checked the bolts and nodded. "It's done. I'm sorry, Ruby. Truly." Ruby clenched her teeth and tried to regain control of her breathing. Oddly enough, she didn't feel any blood pouring through her new wound. That's when she realized, she'd lost all feeling in that part of her arm. The metal and her body were one now. She would never again feel anything with her right hand. Ruby fell to her knees. She had tried to prepare for this, tried to tell herself it had to be done. She hadn't prepared enough. She cried for her arm as if it were a dear friend whose life had been cut short in its prime.

Qrow held her close as Ozpin walked away. "It's okay, little rose," Qrow said softly, "you'll be okay. I promise. It's okay." He held her for a long while as she grieved. "She'll still love you," Qrow said suddenly, as if reading Ruby's mind, "and you still have your left hand." The grey-bearded man held Ruby's intact arm up and the small ring shone in the dim purple-white light. Ruby focused on that point and that point only until the pain in her right arm dulled to a fierce throbbing. She stood shakily and Qrow held her steady, her arms hanging limply at her side.

"Whenever you're ready," Ozpin said as he continued to walk away from the scene, "come find me. Take all the time you need." Ozpin walked out of the storage room and into a dark hallway, the memories of Thea donning the Gauntlet searing through his mind.

* * *

><p><em>Yes,<em> Cinder thought, _this is perfect._

It had only been a few hours since Ruby left and the second match was already underway. Cinder stood in the center of the arena and closed her eyes, grinning. Today, she donned a purple and red unitard that left little to the imagination. The thigh-high combat boots clenched snugly around her thighs and the belt she wore hung low on her hips. Several long strips of purple fabric dangled from the belt in the form of a combat skirt and each was tipped with a sharp black metal blade. One arm was only decorated by a loose black leather glove. The other was covered from fingertip to shoulder in black metal bands that covered her entire arm, including her hand. Her hair was pushed out of her face by a dark purple headband, which tied in the back with long strips similar to her belt. Those, too, were tipped in sharp black blades.

Opposite her stood the gangly ginger robot, Penny. Penny had on a dark black dress that sported decorative green lines running through it. Everything about her looked darker, from the black leggings to the black combat boots. Penny looked much more experience and even more serious than she had in her previous match.

Cinder grinned and cracked her neck. She popped her back, shoving her chest out seductively, which of course sent every male, and even many females, in the crowd straight into a fantasy. Cinder definitely seemed to be the popular one in today's match up, completely overshadowing the ruthless defeat she had dealt Pyrrha only a few days ago.

_Good. Right back on track._ Of course, having a judge in her pocket—and having the other two at the infiltrator's mercy—didn't hurt. _Everything is going as planned. Injure the strong, eliminate the weak, then all that will be left standing is me and—_her train of thought cut off and she berated herself for missing the starting signal. Penny stood back and stared at the woman. She'd seen what she had done to Pyrrha and Penny was not taking chances.

_Oh, alright then. I'll make the first move._ Cinder smiled and leapt for Penny, her _pteryges_ swirling around her as she spun towards penny. Using her own clothing as weapons, Cinder swirled around Penny, the blades on the strips of cloth slicing through the android's artificial skin.

Penny did not flinch however, even as her clothing ripped. She stood perfectly still. Cinder breathlessly landed a few paces away, lithely poised like a cat about to pounce. Penny, whose eyes had been closed the entire time, suddenly snapped her head towards Cinder, her eyes open and blazing with emerald light.

* * *

><p>It had been nine months and Ruby still hadn't gotten the hang of the Gauntlet. "Again!" Ozpin demanded and Ruby charged at her uncle. Qrow held his scythe, the black-hafted, red-bladed Reaper, and defended himself against Ruby's attack. Their scythes clashed and Ruby used the momentum of her strike to slide along the floor and kick at Qrow's legs. He leapt, however, and landed a few paces away. Ruby flipped to her feet, and shook her longer hair out of her eyes. She grimaced and clenched her right hand. Nine months and the damn thing still throbbed.<p>

"Enough." Ozpin called out. Qrow and Ruby both stood down. "Ruby you focus too much on using only your weapon and your body. There are other ways to attack. Ozpin walked over and Qrow left the small arena. Ozpin took a sip of his coffee and stared at Ruby. "I want you to make me move." Ruby laughed. "No, Ruby. I want you to move me."

Ruby sighed and shook her head. "Okay, Professor." She sprinted towards him and swung Crescent Rose. She hit nothing, however, as she landed on her back. "Dammit!" she yelled out. Ozpin calmly sipped his coffee.

"Again."

Ruby growled and stood up. _Fine. No weapons._ She sprinted at Ozpin, dropping Crescent Rose and swinging her armored fist at his head. Again, she found herself staring at the pointed ceiling.

"Never drop your weapon. Again!"

Ruby groaned. "First it's 'Don't use your weapon' then it's 'use your weapon'. Make up your mind!" She flipped her scythe into a reverse grip and used her semblance to speed towards Ozpin. Before she landed in the spot where she always fell, she swung around behind him and punched at him with her free hand. Ozpin didn't move as Ruby was once more thrown backwards.

He turned to face her and sighed. "It's not about force, Ruby, it's about _willpower._ Your aura is so powerful, yet you never use it to its full potential. And if you cannot control your aura, you can never control the Gauntlet. Again."

Ruby's head throbbed but she stood back up and tried once more.

* * *

><p>Cinder smiled and weaved through the dancing swords. Penny had doubled their number, now possessing twenty separate blades. They dangled on invisible strings of aura energy and seemed to possess a will of their own. Surprisingly, she had stayed away from using her devastating power that she'd displayed before. <em>Perhaps she is scared<em>, sneered Cinder, _fear gets you killed!_

She swung her daggers and cut cord after cord, yet Penny was able to reattach them as swiftly as Cinder cut them. The match seemed to almost be a stalemate. Cinder laughed and danced through the cyclone of blades, slicing threads wherever she found them, slowly moving around the mossy battlefield. Once again, it resembled a gladiatorial arena, this time it was built as ancient stone ruins, with tropical trees sprouting up over the rectangular walls of their tiny cage.

Penny was silent as she concentrated on controlling all twenty of her swords. _I should be enjoying this,_ she thought, _just as Sage did. For once, I'm the puppeteer, not the puppet. For once, there are no strings on me. So why do I feel like I'm being toyed with?_

Penny's eyes widened as Cinder stopped dancing. "Time's up, my little marionette!" Cinder called out. She threw her daggars down and they disappeared in a flash of black energy. Cinder reached out with her armored hand and the metal that coated her arm began to shoot out. Each band, one at a time, found its way to one of Penny's swords. Penny felt the 'life' extinguish out of each, one by one. She stared in horror as her swords fell to the ground, dark and motionless. _No strings…_ she thought. _No… It isn't possible…_ She stared at the dark-haired girl whose bare arm glowed with a dull black-maroon energy. _She can't!_ Penny backed up and Cinder stalked slowly towards the girl.

Penny tripped over a small vine that sprouted between the decaying cobblestone and found herself backed against a wall. Cinder kept laughing as the black blades of her _pteryges_ floated around her. She looked like a sea witch on the old storybooks that Penny's father used to read to her.

The blades darted forward and sailed towards Penny, free of their cloth bindings. Each one found its mark and pierced her artificial flesh, burying itself into the stone behind her. Penny couldn't move and the panic began to rise in her chest.

Cinder stepped in close and caressed Penny's face. "You," she said, her finger trailing along Penny's trembling jaw, "are a work of art. I hate to destroy artwork, but, you know what they say about history repeating." Penny glared at Cinder.

"I'm not giving up without fighting you. Ruby taught me that!"

Cinder chuckled and put both hands on Penny's cheeks. "Oh yes, little red. Well, when it becomes my turn to face her, I'll make sure she gets…special treatment." Penny's eyes blazed with bright green light and Cinder felt heat blossom in her chest as the beam of light blasted her backwards.

She struggled to all fours, coughing and clutching her chest. _Unexpected._ The blast had torn a hole through her clothing, but it was still intact, if barely. She stood and returned her gaze to Penny, who had one hand free and was trying to free her other one.

Cinder drew upon her new power and reached out with both hands, her whole body coated in black-maroon power. Penny froze, her joints creaking and her body twitching. Cinder held her in place before spreading her back against the wall. "You are a machine!" Cinder cried out as she ripped Penny's right leg away with a yank of her hand. The limb went sailing across the arena. "You are not worthy of this tournament!" Cinder pulled the other leg free and threw it aside as well. "You are not worthy to stand as an equal among flesh and blood!" Penny's right hand ripped free and she cried out, not in pain, but in the utter and complete helplessness of her anguished defeat.

Penny's remaining limb ripped free of its socket and fell to the stony floor. Sparks shot from the wounds in her body, and her clothing was torn embarrassingly. Cinder cocked her head to the side and Penny's followed suit. "You are a puppet and nothing more." Cinder shook her head and Penny's neck creaked. "You are a puppet, but I'm going to give you the greatest gift of all. I'm going to cut your strings. I'm going to set you free."

Penny's eyes widened and a single tear leaked from her eye. With a twist of her hands, Cinder's power flowed through the air and into the metal joints and ligaments and with a loud shriek of metal on metal, Penny's head tore from its perch and flew into Cinder's hand, who grabbed it by the hair. Penny's eyes flickered and died.

Cinder held up the severed head and showed it to the crowd. She turned to where Ironwood was sitting and made sure he got a long look at his prized soldier before throwing the head down onto the ground and stalking away from the shocked and silent arena.

* * *

><p>A month later, Ruby stood in front of Ozpin, heaving and slick with sweat. Her black tank top clung to her skin and her short athletic shorts weren't faring any better. She was still standing though, after three hours against Ozpin. The man had not moved, but neither had he been able to defeat his opponent. He'd even had to set his coffee mug down.<p>

Qrow stood back and watched as his daughter channeled her aura into her armored hand. She'd developed almost a relationship with the Gauntlet. Qrow sometimes heard her whispering to it and he wondered just what kind of device he'd let be permanently attached to his niece.

He shook his head and re-focused on the match. Ruby had ducked under one of Ozpin's invisible aura tendrils and juked past another. She treated it like a sport. She held the ball and the goal was to get past the keeper. She twirled around, gracefully dodging each attack. As their movements got faster and faster, Qrow had a hard time keeping up. Eventually, Ruby became a blur of black fabric, red aura, and skin.

With a deafening crash, Ruby made contact. A single finger tapped Ozpin's chest and the Gauntlet let out a tremendous blast of energy. Qrow stumbled backwards and Ruby was thrown out of the boundaries of their arena. She hauled herself to her feet to see Ozpin catch the energy in his hands, swirling and humming. He twirled it around a bit before visibly straining to extinguish it by taking it into his own body. Qrow slumped and waited for his old teacher to shout 'Again!' and start the match once more.

Ruby's whooping made him raise his head and stare. Sure enough, Ozpin had been forced back. It was a distance of only a foot, but Ruby had done it. The old man smiled wearily at Ruby. "Good job, Ruby. That's enough for today. Rest. You've earned it. We start again tomorrow." Ruby jumped in literal joy. She grabbed her towel and wiped the sweat from her body as Qrow and Ozpin walked away, discussing where her training would lead next.

Ruby pulled out her scroll and began to record another message. "Hey, Weiss. It's, uh, day…" Ruby checked her scroll, "uh, it's day 312. Wow, almost a year. Hey, if I didn't say it earlier, happy anniversary. I know I'm early but it's really all I think about. They aren't teaching me much outside of the training, so my mind is usually free to wander. I, uh, I miss you. Heh, you'd love it here. Apparently, we're not even on Remnant anymore. I'm, I'm not supposed to say much, just in case, but my uncle and I convinced Ozpin and he's finally agreed to let me tell you some things. I know a lot of my previous recordings were short or full of me crying or me being really needy, but I promise that that's over. It's not really getting easier, but I'm getting used to it.

The Vault is huge. Apparently it's really this entire fortress and the Vault itself is just one room. There's a pool and an arena. There's even a kitchen with this _huge_ dining hall. I mean, you've probably seen bigger, since you're, you know, rich and all." Ruby smiled and rubbed the back of her head. "Oh! Hey! I'm growing my hair out! Uncle Qrow said I look like mom and I decided that I really want to try growing it out like she had it. Remind me when I get home to dig around for some old pictures of dad and mom, before they got old and parent-y.

Anyway, I need to go hit the pool. I feel disgusting." Ruby lowered her voice. "Hey, I'll uh, I'll take some pictures with my scroll later, just for you." Ruby smiled and kissed the lens of the camera. "I love you, Weiss, and I miss you." She shut the recorder off and closed her scroll. She took a swig of water from a bottle and walked to the pool room. The large, angular walls didn't seem so scary now that she'd lived her for ten months. The Guardians never descended or bothered them, although Ruby swore that they breathed on her in her sleep.

She sighed and tugged off her tanktop and kicked her shorts and panties into a pile. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. She undid the fingerless training glove on her left hand and touched the ring that dangled from a silver chain around her neck. Qrow had tried to get her to remove it from her finger, and when she wouldn't, he fashioned her a chain. She didn't ask where he got the materials and he never said. Knowing Qrow and how good of a smith he was, he probably forged it out of some of the silverware in the kitchen. Ruby smiled and ran her hand on her stomach, which had slimmed down and become firm and toned. The awkward stages of Ruby's premature puberty were finally fading away and she was entering the first stages of adulthood. She'd grown taller, she noted, and her boobs were slightly bigger. _Oh, man. Weiss is gonna kill me._ Ruby laughed and spun around, her shoulder length hair twirling around her head. For the first time in a long, long time, Ruby felt confident. She grinned and the sexy badass in the mirror grinned back. _Hello, Ruby,_ she thought, _I'm finally here._

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note II: I'm really sorry about that everybody, please don't hate me. That said, I hope you enjoyed this slice of Ruby because she will not be appearing again for a while.<em>

_Next Chapter: The Gallant Knight vs The White Princess_


	39. A Moment for Monty

_I know this is technically against FF rules but I need to say this. Monty Oum has passed away. He fell into a coma after an allergic reaction to a simple medical procedure. He died at 4:34 yesterday evening. He was surrounded by friends and family, and even more had his back everywhere in the world. It is my deepest regret that I will never get to meet the man who shaped my life in more ways than I can count. The world, today, seems a little grey and this saddens me because I know he would never want it that way. RWBY was his baby, the culmination of years of hard work. It is no coincidence that the entire show is about color, for without it, life seems meaningless. This was one thing that Monty knew very well. He had suffered from severe sleep deprivation for a very long time. It's easy to portray pain and sadness but to take the bad and turn it into beauty, that is a rare talent. Monty touched so many people's lives and his legacy will live on in his work and in the memories of his friends, family, and fans._

_If any of you are having a hard time with this, know that it is not "weird" or "dumb", every single one of us is here for you. There is an entire family waiting for you at the RT website. They'll laugh with you and grieve with you. Barbara Dunkleman said that we are not a community, we are a family. And we are. If you need to talk, you can message me on here, or on the RT website FlynnCole._

_Know that I will still be publishing my story. Matt said in his announcement today "_As for honoring Monty, we will do that in our own way. In lieu of flowers or gifts, we ask that you simply do something creative. Use your imagination to make the world a better place in any way that you can. If you know Monty like we do, then you know he would certainly be doing that if he were able to."

_So go out, and make the world colorful._

_Requiescat in pace, my friend. You are sorely missed and dearly loved._

_Close your eyes now baby_

_Broken wings won't hold you down_

_You'll take flight soon baby_

_You'll be lifted up_

_And you'll be there_

**_"_****Can you match my resolve? ****If so then you will succeed. I believe that the human spirit is indomitable. If you endeavor to achieve, it will happen given enough resolve. It may not be immediate, and often your greater dreams is something you will not achieve within your own lifetime. The effort you put forth to anything transcends yourself, for there is no futility even in death."**


End file.
